Unintentional Interception
by CJFAA
Summary: On his way to Mrs Lincoln's Christian bumps into a young girl, drastically changing the course of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**JUNE 29****TH**** 1998**

Why I have to spend my summer cleaning Mr Lincolns backyard is beyond me, and to add insult to injury, I'm not getting paid. This is taking advantage of a minor.

"What the fuck? Watch where you are going." Okay, maybe I should have been watching where I was going as well.

"Sorry I had my head stuck in my book." Oh wow, it's a little girl about Mia's age. Her bright blue seems too big for her face. She's a beautiful little thing.

"It's okay I should have been paying attention as well." I say helping her up. "And you didn't hear the bad word I used." She lets out a soft giggle and I swear by day just got brighter.

**MAY 26****TH**** 2011**

"What are you thinking about?"

"The day I run into you."

"You mean the day you sent me sprawling." She says giggling. "You know next month will make it 13 years."

"Look at you, all grown and graduating." Ray says from the front seat.

"Dad you do realize, technically I've been an adult for some time now." she says rolling her eyes.

"Young lady watch it with the eyes." That sends Ana and I laughing, Ray has been saying that for as long as I can remember. There are two things that will never change when it comes to Ana. Eye rolling and that smart mouth.

We arrive at WSU for the graduation ceremony where I also happen to be speaking. Ana spots Kate and waves her over. "Hey Ana, Christian good to see you again." She and Ana hit if off their first day, they met during orientation and discovered they were also sharing a room. They moved in together during their second year. "Christian the Head is looking for you."

"Off course he is." I mumble. Every time I come to visit Ana this guy has something to talk about. I hug Ana goodbye and make my way towards the stage.

If anyone had told me at 14 my life would turn out this well. I would have told them they were more fucked than I was at that age. Meeting Ana was the single greatest thing to have happened to me, it changed the course of my life.

**1998**

"My name is Anastasia but everyone calls me Ana." She says putting out her little hands for me to shake.

"Hi Ana, I'm Christian. Nice to meet you." I shake her hands. I feel a small jolt and looking at her I notice she felt it too. What's that about.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the park, I love it there. It's got the perfect place to sit and read."

"What are you reading?"

"Of Mice and Men." Isn't she a little too young to be reading that. Hell I'm meant to be reading that this summer for the start of school.

"How old are you?" she giggles again and I can't help but smile.

"I'm 8, I will be 9 in September. I love reading, it's my favourite thing to do" We get to the park and sit under a huge tree providing shade from the sun.

"Is that what you want to do when you grow up, be an editor." she looks a little perplexed. "That's what editors do, they read books before you can buy them." I try explaining.

"That is perfect. Yes, then that's what I want to do." she says beaming.

"Would you read it out loud." I ask. She nods and starts reading.

We spent the day in the park, Ana shares her lunch with me and I buy us ice cream from the park vendor. We head home when it starts to get late. I walk Ana home. She waves at Mr Steele. Oh, Ana is Mr Steele's kid.

"Hey dad. This is Christian."

"Yes baby girl I know who he is."

"Good evening Mr. Steele." He looks at me for a minute, making his mind up about something.

"I take it we shall be seeing more of you." I didn't realize how much I wanted to see Ana again until he asks.

"Yes Mr Steele, if it's okay with you."

"It's fine with me son, as long as your parents know where you are here." Crap, my mum is going to be pissed. I was suppose to clean the Lincolns backyard. I completely forgot. I say my goodbye to Ana and her dad and run home.

I walk through the house into the kitchen ready for the dressing down I will no doubt be getting. "Hi mom, sorry…" she raises her hand stopping me.

"Ray called, told us what happened." Huh. "And your dad said the thought he saw you at the park on his way home from work. You can go the Elena's tomorrow.

"Mom, if you don't mind I'd rather spend the day with Ana, we are reading Of Mice and Men."

"As long as Ray doesn't have a problem with it."

"He doesn't." I quickly reply. That went a lot better than I thought.

I have a quick shower and head down to dinner. "Elena is disappointed you will not be working on her backyard." My mom says.

"I'm sure she is." Elliot mumbles. Before my mom can say anything he asks if I want to play Tekken on Play station.

"Sure why not." Everybody expects me to say no and go to my room sulking. I'm in such a good mood today I'd like it to continue. Elliot and I used to do this all the time, that was until I hit 13 and I found the nightmares and life in general difficult to cope with.

"Christian, Christian."

"Hmm, what?"

"Ray was on the phone for you. He was wondering if can come round today"

"What time is it?"

"It's half eight." What? I never sleep this late. Come to think off it, I don't remember having any nightmares. All I remember is Ana's voice reading to me.

"Oh okay mom."

I head downstairs an have a quick breakfast and run out of the house. I make to Ana's in no time, just as I am about to knock, the door swings open and a woman rushes out nearly knocking me over, doesn't even acknowledge me. I'm about to make a sarcastic remark, when I hear Ana's voice. "Hey Christian have you had breakfast yet."

"Yeah, who was that?"

"My mother." I have grown up with issues because of the crack whore, so Ana's tone of voice tells me this is an issue she doesn't want to discuss.

I take Ana into town to help her with groceries, I follow her around holding the basket and picking things off the shelf as she can barely reach the stuff she wants. Ray usually helps with this but he is swamped with work and I was more than happy to help. On our way out we bump into Mrs Lincoln, I have to say the woman is hot but creeps me out a bit.

"Christian, I have to say I'm disappointed you refused to clear the rubble in my yard."

"Yeah, something else came up."

"Well, how about next week, I'm sure whatever you had would be done by then."

"No, It will take me the whole summer to clear it up."

"Really, what could be so important." Okay she's really beginning to piss me off."

"Mrs Lincoln, my ice cream is melting I have to go." With that we walk past her and her scowling face.

"That was weird." Ana says. I don't disagree, she just seemed too eager to get me to her house. Her husband is loaded, I'm sure they can afford to get their backyard cleared.


	2. Chapter 2

**JULY 15****TH**** 1998**

Ana and Ray are coming round for lunch, I'm working with Ray in his workshop as he is swamped, his nearest competitor went out of business and Ray has now got his customers and finishing the work they didn't finish. I help balance the books, maths has never been an issue, clean the workshop and keep things organised. I occasionally do some cutting and sanding. I make five dollars an hour. Hell I would work for free but he insisted.

I heard my parents talking about me yesterday, my dad is happy I'm staying out of trouble and mom is just glad I'm sleeping through the night.

Watching Ray and Ana's relationship I realize I have to make more of an effort with my family. It appears Ana's mother doesn't want to be part of the family, she's out of the house first thing in the morning and comes back late at night.

My attitude towards my family in the last couple of years has pretty much being the same, watching the hurt on Ray and Ana's face every time she ignores them, has made me realize how my family feel when I ignore their attempts to get me involved.

Yes I spent most of my time at the Steele's but when I'm home I get more involved, I tell them how my day went. Yesterday I joined my dad and Elliot for a game of basketball. Ana and Mia might be the same age but they couldn't be more different. At 8 years old, Ana has been forced to grow up due to her mother's neglect, a situation I can identify with.

**2011**

I'm trying my best not to look bored while handing out the diplomas, I only agreed to do this because the chance to hand Ana her diploma was too good pass up. I look at Ana and she sticks out her tongue making me smile. The girl in front of me thinks I'm smiling because of her. She soon realizes I'm not looking at her and turns to see who I'm looking at as she walks off the stage.

Since we got here I've noticed that most of the girls glaring at Ana, quite a few of the guys glaring at me, trying to anyway. For the last couple years there have been speculations about the nature of our relationship.

With the exception of the women in my family, Ana is the only female I've been seen with. She's been my date to just about every gala and charity ball including coping together for as long as I can remember.

Finally Ana walks towards me to get her diploma and I can't help the face splitting smile I'm wearing. "Congratulations Miss Steele." I say shaking her hands.

"Thank you, Mr Grey." She says giggling.

"Oh, Fuck it." I say picking up and giving her a bone crushing hug, her giggling gets louder. From the corner of my eyes I can see Kate shaking her head at our antics. I give her a kiss on the cheek, before she gets off the stage she gives Kate a quick hug.

**1998**

Mia dragged Ana to her room the moment they got here, they finally come down the stairs giggling about something. They make their way to the kitchen to help my mom with lunch. It's one thing they have in common their love for cooking.

We sit outside for lunch as the weather is glorious. "Christian can I borrow some money, I've got a date tonight and I'm broke." Elliot says while stuffing his face.

"If you are broke don't go. It's your fourth date this week I'm sure missing one won't kill you."

"Dad you don't understand."

"I understand more than you think."

"We were your age once." Ray adds.

"So Christi…"

"Sorry Elliot got plans for that money."

"Mia, can I…"

"No, you already owe me three bucks."

"Really Elliot you should be ashamed asking an 8-year-old for money." My mom says. Yeah right Elliot doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Elliot and I are trading insults but using words like fudge instead of fuck. I see Ana's shoulders shaking, she's trying real hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

* * *

><p>Ana and I are sitting on docks kicking our feet in the water, well I'm kicking my feet in the water, Ana's legs are nowhere near the water.<p>

"How do you know my dad?" I was waiting for that.

"He built he hand rail on the stairs."

"I thought it looked familiar." She mumbles.

"Ana can I ask you a question and you can tell me to mind my own business if you want."

"Okay." She says slowly.

"What's the deal with your mom?" She's wringing her hands in her lap, something she does when she feels nervous.

"I honestly don't know, she started acting strange about a month ago. She leaves the house in the morning, and most nights I'm asleep before she comes homes." I had a mother who cared more about her next hit than she did me, so I understand. "Before this, she was never really there. That's why I learnt to cook, Ray will slice and chop anything I needed and help me cook, she did nothing, she sat around reading magazines and complaining about all the things she could be doing. Sometimes I think it would be better if she left and didn't come back."

We are still sitting on the docks when Mia joins us, she shares a bar of chocolate with Ana and refuses to give me a piece so I steal a piece of her, I pop it in my mouth before she can snatch it.

"Christian you are going to pay for that." She screeches

"You have to catch me first."

She and Ana start chasing me around the yard, they don't stand a chance but that doesn't stop them.

"Ana time to head home." Ray says. "Do you want to stay and Christian can bring you home in the morning."

"Oh please stay" Mia interjects. "I've got clothes you can wear and we can have a sleep over."

"Okay I will see you in the morning." Ana says hugging her dad.

I see Mia hug mom and dad all the time and Elliot do the same but for some bizarre reason none has affected me as seeing Ana and her dad do it. I don't know, maybe it's the knowledge that they only have each other.

My butt hits the floor with a bone crunching thud, followed by giggling and squealing. That's when I realize the girls have taken full advantage of my distraction. Just as I'm about to get up they both jump on me pinning me to floor, I hear a roar from the kitchen and Elliot comes running out like a madman, instead of helping me he joins the girls in pinning me to the floor, careful not to touch my chest.

**2011**

I had just got back from a two-week trip to Prague, I missed Ana terribly. Before the trip work had me tied down for the better part of four months. Being a CEO wasn't easy. From the airport I took Charlie Tango straight to Portland to spend the weekend with her.

We were on our way back from the movie theater when Kate texted Ana to warn her. Her then boyfriend had brought his friend over, a friend who happened to have a thing for Ana. Ana looked at me and smiled, by this point we had our various routines down to a science. We decided to go with the making tea for my girlfriend routine.

The first time some guy showed interest in Ana, she had tried to gently turn him down, except he wasn't hearing it. I got to the party just as this idiot was starting to get fresh. I simple walked up to them and did the whole sorry I'm late routine. He took one look at me and backed off mumbling sorry to Ana.

Every time some guy had difficulty hearing no I made an appearance, sometimes just a phone call was enough.

We walked into the apartment said quick hello to Kate, ignoring the fool whose smile faulted upon seeing me with Ana. We walked straight into Ana bedroom making unnecessary noise, the kind that had the fools' imagination running wild and just in case that didn't do it. My walking out shirtless in just cargo shorts making Ana her favorite weak tea was enough.

Sleeping in the same bed as Ana was nothing new, we sometimes stayed up long into the night talking. On the rare occasions I had a nightmare she'd hold me till morning, it was something she did the first time she stayed at Bellevue.

Except this night was different, I took Ana her tea and when she took it from me her fingers brushed mine I felt the familiar jolt when our palms always touched but it wasn't our palms. It was a simple brush of fingers nothing more, and yet that jolt was bigger than ever.

Ana laughed it off as static and I thought nothing more of it, but as I watched her blow on the tea trying to cool it down my insides stirred. I brushed it off as tiredness. Ana is a beautiful woman I would even go as far as say my best friend was sexy. But that night sexy took on a whole new meaning, I couldn't explain it.

The moment she laid down next to me, the slight brush of her skin against mine sent me and guy between my legs into a tale spin. I slept on my stomach for the rest of the night and woke with the biggest hard on I had ever sported, I quickly made to the bathroom, locked the door and for the first time thought about my best friend while I jerked off, considering I was using my hand there was no way that should have left me fighting for breath and praying my legs would start working before Ana woke up.

October 15th 2010 was the day I finally acknowledged the fact that I had fallen for my best friend.

"Bro, where did you go?" I had drifted off again, we are having lunch to celebrate the girls' graduation.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked. I couldn't stop staring at her, that was when I wasn't in la-la land. She looked spectacular in her red dress, she wore it like a second skin.

"Yeah I'm fine, just reminiscing."

"Okay, I just going to use the bathroom I will be right back." And there they all go, what's with women and going to the bathroom together.

"Son you haven't got all the time in the world. One of these days someone is going to come along and sweep her of her feet. I rather that someone was you." Did Ray just give me his blessing. I looked at my mom who nodded agreeing with Ray. My parents had made it no secret that they would love to see me with Ana. Hell I would love to see me with Ana so what was I waiting for.

**1998**

Ana is sitting cross-legged on my bed, I woke up for the first time in a long screaming. I planned on staying awake going back to bed was just not possible at the moment. Mia understood why I had nightmares but could I burden Ana with them.

"I want to know, if you want to tell me."

"My birth mother was a crack whore she didn't care for me. Her pimp constantly abused me, I was either a punching bag or used as an ashtray. She was too far gone to even care."

"That is why you don't like to be touched." She was an observant little thing.

"Yes."

"Does it bring back the memories or the pain."

"How old are you again." She giggles. She is just too knowledgeable for her age.

"You should talk to Ray. Do you want me to stay with you." I nod she lies down next to me, she's so tiny she barely takes up any space. I wrap my hands around her and I'm asleep before I know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I haven't replied to your reviews but I read all of them and they give me a good idea of what you want. Thanks for them, it is greatly appreciated.**

**JULY 16TH ****1998**

I wake up to find to Mia in my bed as well, when did she get here. I slowly get out of bed so as to not disturb the girls.

"Christian do you know where the girls got to…" My mom asks.

"They are sleeping in my room."

"Oh good, what time are you going to Rays'."

"It won't be for a while yet; trying to get Ana out of bed in the mornings is a task of mammoth proportions."

"If you say so." She says chuckling.

"You are just looking for any excuse to use big words this morning." Ana says yawning while making her way back to Mia's room. I swear that is a thirty something year old woman suck in the body of an eight year old.

"Remind me again, how long did it take your dad to get you out of bed last week, oh and don't forget you asked him to wake you up." She sticks her tongue out at me before shutting the door in my face. That's more like it.

My mom makes us breakfast before heading for work, Mia refuses to stay at home with Elliot, can't say I blame her.

"She can come with me and Ana if that's alright."

"Please mom can I go to Ana's." She says with puppy dog eyes.

"Behave yourself at Rays, okay."

"I'll be on my best behaviour." Lord help us.

When we get to Rays I make a beeline straight for the workshop. Ray is waiting for the first coat of primer to dry. Perfect time to talk to him.

"Hey Ray, can I talk to you."

"Sure son anything." I'm not quite sure where to start so I whip my shirt off. The look on Rays' face is one of rage, his fists are balled up and he's gritting his teeth.

"Who did that to you?" He barely manages to get out.

I tell him about the crack whore and the pimp. What he says and does next shocks the hell out of me.

Ray unbuttoned his shirt showing me his own cigarette burns. "It appears both our birth mothers brought home the wrong kind of men." He grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge and gives me one. "Sit down son, Ana I take it." I nod. "That girl is not eight she's thirty." I laugh knowing I thought the same thing this morning.

"I knew you had a problem with touch, I just didn't know why. I had the same issue until Ana came along. I don't know if she told you but we are not biologically related." I shake my head. I would never have guessed. "She was a couple of months old when her mother and I started dating. I knew her father, poor man died the day after she was born. Being so tiny I just knew she couldn't possibly hurt me, it was very easy to accept that fact. I didn't associate her touch with pain. It's same for you when it comes to Mia." I'm stunned.

"That's exactly it." I mumble.

"Now the hard part is looking at the rest of your family that way. It's not going to be easy. Associating touch with pain has become ingrained in your head. They are adults, they could easily hurt you, but what you have to remember is that they love you. They have zero intentions of hurting you. Keep that thought in your head; say it over and over again in your head. This is my family they love me and will not hurt me." I sit there not knowing what to say, I feel overwhelmed, Ray sits with me not saying anything. He's said what he needs to say, the ball is now in my court.

**2011**

I arrived at Ana's apartment half an hour ago and I'm still sitting in the car. Just go up there tell the girl how you feel. I could just wait till they move Saturday or better yet when she comes to Bellevue on Sunday for dinner.

Goddamn it stop being such a wimp and go tell the girl how you feel. You are Christian Grey, CEO, your glare as the ability to make grown men cry. Surely you can ask the girl out on a date. Here goes nothing.

"Christian, I thought you'd be in Seattle by now." God she looks so fucking sexy, with her hair in a messy bun and an over sized t-shirt.

"I decided to go in the morning." That is if she feels the same. She grabs two bottles of Budvar and we lounge on the sofa as always.

"Where is Kate?" Get to it Grey.

"She took Ethan to the airport." That's another one, I know he wanted to ask Ana out but based in Pennsylvania made it difficult. That is why I have to get my act together because come September he's here permanently.

"Oh okay." Ask you fool. "Ana I was thin…hop…well I know we've…" My phone rings but I ignore it. I look at her and she's biting her lip. I've grown up with her doing this but in last couple of years I've paid attention to all her little idiosyncrasies. "What I wanted to say wa…or rather ask..." My goddamn phone.

"Christian it could be important." Fuck.

"Grey." I bark making Ana giggle. She's the only person that laughs at my barking. I remember when she told Andrea that my bark was worse than my bite. God that pissed me off. Except I realized Andrea seemed more confident around me, didn't flinch at the smallest thing and just got on with her job. "Mom." Her giggling gets louder. "No sorry mom I didn't look at my phone…yeah okay… I will….I'll be there in a minute." Some people are fucking idiots. "Sorry Ana, I have to get my mom back to Seattle immediately, some idiot's kid drank toilet cleaner."

"Kids get into everything you'd think parents will learn to keep that stuff out of reach.

"Yeah my thinking exactly. I will see you Sunday."

"Wouldn't miss it."

**ANA**

I'm still on the sofa drinking my beer when Kate walks in. "What did you do to Christian?" I raise my eyebrow at the question. "He's downstairs kicking his car." I smirk.

"Did he see you?"

"No he was too busy."

"It might have something to do with the fact that he wanted to ask me out but never got to it."

"Why don't you put the man out of his misery and ask?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Jesus Ana you saved your virginity for the man, give…"

"I didn't save anything for him. I will admit I have compared every guy to him."

"The only guy that stands a chance against Christian Grey is Christian Grey." She's one to talk. "Okay, what about Elliot?"

"What about Ell…"

"Don't even go there; a blind man can see the guy is interested in you. If you've noticed the guy has been on his best behaviour in the last year."

"I have, and I plan on giving him a chance." That gives me an idea. Sometimes I'm just plain mean. "Do you want to have some fun with the Grey boys on Sunday?" The smile on Kate's face is all the answer I need.

**SEPTEMBER 12TH ****1998**

Ana's birthday was on Thursday but we decided to celebrate it today as it makes it easier for everyone, except it seems for Ana's mother. We are having a pool party at my parents, since Mia insisted on it; you would have thought it was her birthday.

I'm pissed at Ana's mother everyone is here, hell even Elliot made the trip from college to be here. Ana and Ray don't seem to mine; I think they are relieved she's not here. There is something going on with that woman.

Elliot is playing lifeguard as I can't, I might be cool with my family touching me but a bunch of strange kids is a step too far.

I will never forget the look on my families face when I told them I wanted to try with the touching, but they had to be patient with me. It started with little things, my mom hugging me around the waist, my dad squeezing or putting his hands around my shoulder. God I remember how scared I'd be when he ruffled my hair. I've come a long way, especially in the last month.

I've noticed how much it means to them, just the chance to show me how much they love and care for me.

In the last week touching my chest is longer an issue; my back on the other hand is still tricky. I don't react as long as I know it's going to happen but touching me unawares causes a problem, as my violent tendencies rears its ugly head.

Thanks to Ray advising my parents on how to help, things at my new school have been smooth. It started with my parents telling the Head of the school about my issue with touch. I can't get involved in any contact sport. But I was advised to try rowing and would you know it I'm actually very good at the sport. A summer of sanding, cutting and hammering has given me the upper body strength required for rowing.

I'm actually friends with the guys on the team; I'm not some rich kid whose parents bought his way onto the team.

It's only been a week and I have to say the girls at the school are impressive. I've noticed them, they've noticed me. Not to brag but I am a good-looking guy, tall for my age and due to my work during the summer, I'm sporting some impressive muscles. But my opportunities with the girls have been limited due to my issue. Not going to lie it sucks. It would be nice to have someone other than my hand touch my dick. Okay Christian a bunch of kids will soon be arriving not the time to be thinking about your dick.

"Isn't Elliot the lifeguard?" Ana ask.

"Yes, but right now I think he's more the water monster."

"So that's what that is." Ana looks like she wants to get in there.

"Why don't you join in." she bites her lip.

"I don't know how to swim." The deep end of the pool is empty; I put some floaters on Ana and head for the pool.

**GRACE**

I watch Christian as he teaches Ana how to swim. Mia's arrival had a great influence on Christian but the moment he hit his teens, it as just one trouble after another. He was expelled from two schools.

It looks as though things might workout at Seattle Prep. Ray and Ana are a God send, when Ray sat down with us and told us about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his mother's boyfriend, Cary and I couldn't believe it.

Christian already loved spending time with the Steele's but since he found out about Rays past, thanks to a very observant little girl, Ray has become his confidant.

Neither Cary nor I are the least bit jealous of their relationship, God knows we tried therapist after therapist and none worked. As long as he has someone to speak to, especially someone who understands exactly what my son is going through I am very happy.

"Can you believe it?" Cary says coming up behind me.

"He's doing so well, especially at school. At the golf this morning Henderson was telling me just how well he was doing. He's top of every class and apparently he was the only student to read the assigned book for English. Don't get me started on rowing." Cary has had a beaming smile on his face all morning, now I know why. Because I can't help but spot the same look."

"Grace darling."

"What is that woman doing here today?"

"Sorry Cary, I told her there was a kids' birthday party today."

"She doesn't have a kid."

"I know, I know I will get rid of her."

"Elena is something the matter."

"No Grace dear, I was wondering if I might borrow Christian tomorrow."

"I'm afraid he's busy tomorrow, Sunday is the day he takes the girls out to the park and usually the movie theatre after that."

"He's been busy all summer. Well maybe sometime after school this week."

"Elena he's got rowing practice, homework and doing the books at Rays' I'm afraid time is something that is rare for Christian." And thank God, physical exertion is something that Christian desperately needs. He sleeps through the night because he's too tired to have nightmares; sometimes he doesn't bother coming home from Rays and sleeps on a mattress at the foot of Ana's bed. They have a guest room but he ended up on the floor in Ana's room sometime during the night. So Ray got him the mattress. Between the two, I can't recall the last time he had a nightmare.

"What about Saturday?"

"He's busy then too." Cary growls. What the hell is this about? What exactly does she want with my son? I was willing to send Christian to her house because she said she could help as she believed hard work would set him straight.

Well now he's found hard work that helps, love and acceptance from two people who were complete strangers a few months ago. I'm not about to change anything just to accommodate her. Frankly I don't like her attitude towards the Steele's, the only reason we are still talking is because she apologized. Ray and Ana are like family. Two years we waited for this, no one is going to interfere with my sons' progress.

**AN: The next chapter won't be till Wednesday, I have to finish the last chapter for my other story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Had a lot of time on my hands, so this chapter is early.**

**LEMONS ALERT.**

**MAY 29****TH**** 2011**

"Fuck..Christian.." He was working his fingers in and out of her making sure to rub her spot every time, sucking on her nipples all the while. When Ana's wall started to clench around his fingers he knew she was close. He kissed down her body before latching onto her clit.

Her screams of "ooh fuck, fuck.. Chris..oooh" as she came was music to his ears.

He sat between her legs, as he rolled the condom down his impressive length. He pushed the head of his dick in, the beeping sound was getting on his nerves. The tried to ignore it but it got louder and louder.

I woke up slamming my hand down on the alarm clock, it took everything I had not to break it. Since October I'd purchased eight alarm clocks, eight was a lucky number for me so I'd leave the number of alarm clocks at eight.

This is the only kind of sex I've had since October. It's not the longest I've gone without it, but since my, for lack of a better word, epiphany about my feeling for Ana. Well it just didn't feel right to sleep with anyone else, even if it's just a one night stand. Hell if Elliot can do it so can I, as far as I'm aware the guy hasn't slept with anyone since he made his intentions clear to Kate.

God I hope Ana doesn't keep me waiting like Kate is doing to Elliot, but then I can't blame Kate. Elliot has slept with half of Seattle, I on the other hand can count the number of women I've slept with on both hands and Ana knows about each one of them.

Which frankly doesn't feel great considering she's never once reacted to any of them. Yes none of them were relationships. I had a long-standing arrangement with a girl in Harvard that only lasted a year by the second year in Harvard I was beyond swamped didn't even have time to think about sex.

In high school I got a few blow jobs and only actually had sex in my senior year. Don't get me wrong between that and few one night stands I have found that sex is something I'm very good at.

If Ana gives me a chance I will have her screaming my name till the heavens come down. I know she's a virgin and has no one to compare me to, it doesn't mean I'm going to give her room to wonder if she's missing out. No fucking way.

**NOVEMBER 25****TH**** 1998**

Thank God for the long weekend and the break from rowing practice, I am exhausted. We won our met and are Northwest champions, so coach decided we earned a week's break. I'm not looking where I'm going and bump into Brianna, the girl is stunning and it's obvious she likes me.

"Sorry Brianna."

"It's okay Christian, congratulations." I can't stop staring at her tits. Something to think off when I jerk off.

"Yeah, thank you. Got to go." I decide to shower, since the locker room is empty. I'm trying my best not to think of Brianna's tits but it's becoming harder and harder, literally.

"I hope it's me you are thinking off." Oh shit, I try to cover myself but it's useless.

I turn off the water and try to get to my towel but she's in the way.

"Why don't you let me take care of that." Oh shit. She drops to her knees and takes my dick in her hand, so this is what another hand feels like, especially a soft female hand.

"Oh shit... Bri...fuck." oh God her mouth is soo warm, I'm not going to last, think of something nasty. Mrs Lincoln, Mrs Lincoln.

Oh this is too good. She's sucking the hell out of my dick. I'm coming there's no stopping it. "Bri... I'm going to… come." She sucks harder. I grip her hair for dear life, thrusting into her warm mouth and explode, she shallows every drop.

"Oh fuck."

"You sure taste as good as you look. Here's my number." She takes out a piece of paper from her backpack. "I've got my own phone in my room, call, anytime you need… help." And she's gone.

I've got a huge grin on my face on the way home, no wonder Elliot is constantly dating, and that was just a blow job I can't even begin to imagine what her pu… don't go there. You are fifteen and a sophomore, she's a senior.

"Bro, what's with the look?" Elliot stares at me for a beat. "No way, you didn't." Hell I'm smiling so hard I can't deny it. He drags me to my room.

"So?"

"It was just a blow job."

"As in." Elliot points to his mouth, making me laugh. "Dude at fifteen the most you can hope for is a hand job a blow job an actual blow job is nothing to scoff at."

"It is so different." Elliot laughs. "She gave me her number, said…"

"Happy fucking Thanksgiving bro, you fucking lucked out." Elliot says before turning to leave. "Oh by the way, did she swallow." I just nod. "I hate you." I can't stop the belly laugh that leaves me.

* * *

><p>"The fact that you are up early for once doesn't mean I have to be."<p>

"It's Thanksgiving, gggeeet uuuppp."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, stop jumping on my bed and go away." Today of all days she decides to act her age.

"NO"

"Okay, okay I'm up, now, can you leave so I can put some clothes on." She rolls her eyes at me and leaves. I bolt up, lock the door behind her and go back to sleep. I'll get up when I'm good and ready.

After what feels like a minute of sleep I'm awoken by my alarm, God I'm tired. I brush my teeth, wash my face and make my way downstairs. On my way to the kitchen I happen to glance at the T.V and realize it's only nine, the little…

"ANA."

"Hello Christian, good morning." There's she goes with that smart mouth. She's become impossible since she turned nine.

"Did you change the time on my alarm clock?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She says looking all innocent.

"I set my alarm for twelve, some one changed it to nine and since you where the only one in my room. It stands to reason it was you."

"Can you prove I was the only one in your room this morning?" Fuck I was out like a log, so no I can't prove shit. But she doesn't have to know that.

"That's what I thought."

"I haven't said shit." Language, my dad almost shouts.

"No but your face says it all." Insufferable little sh…

"Oh Christian good you are up, I know you wanted to sleep in but I need you this morning." Oh fuck.

"Mom did you change the time on my alarm clock."

"Sorry Christian like I said I need you this morning." I glance at Ana and the smug look on her face is indescribable. I don't know what to say so I stick my tongue out at her.

"Christian try to act your age, will you." My dad, Ray, Elliot and Mia who have been trying to hold in their laughter the whole time finally let it rip.

Ana and I get the last few things needed for Thanksgiving dinner, when we run into Mrs Lincoln. "Fuck." Yes I should berate Ana for the use of foul language but in this case it's damn right appropriate.

"Christian, how lovely to see you." More like nightmare.

"Mrs Lincoln."

"Getting last-minute items for Thanksgiving." What's it to her.

"Uh huh."

"Anyway I will let you go, after all I will see you later." No you won't.

"I didn't know you were invited, because everybody coming to thanksgiving this year is already at the house." Put that in your pipe and smoke it.

"Oh, I assumed I was, your mother always invites me."

"Assumption is mother of all fuckers" I know I shouldn't but the pride I feel in Ana is… there are no words. Oh she looks mad, she looks like she wants to hit Ana. I have gotten in enough fights to know where and how to hit without leaving a mark, while still causing the maximum damage. Bitch better watch it. She takes one look at me and turns on her heel.

"Good Riddance to bad smell." Ana says. The little wobble in Elena's step tells me she heard it.

"My mom is not going to be happy."

"Not if we tell her Mrs Lincoln sends her apology."

"Ana remind me never to cross you." She smirks. "And what if she tells my mother we told her she was not invited."

"We said everybody invited was already at the house. How is it our fault if she translated it as not invited. Then tried to save face by saying she couldn't make it."

"You are scary sometimes."

"Worse case scenario, it's two against one."

We make it back to the house still laughing about Mrs Lincoln. "Here mom got everything."

"Thanks Christian."

"By the way Mrs Lincoln sends her apology, she can't make it."

"Did she say why."

"Nope." My dad and Ray give me a look that says we know you are lying but we really don't care. I swear my mom is the only one that likes that woman. Why I don't know.

It's the usual people plus my mom's parents for Thanksgiving as usual Carla is not here. Frankly I'm glad, I spoke to the woman once and I wanted to slap her. 'What am I doing wasting my time in Ray's workshop and on an eight year old.' The only reply I could give without abusing her was. Ana is nine. That woman is worse than the crack whore, at least she had a drug problem, what's Carla's excuse for being a shitty wife and mother.

As per tradition we all give thanks and not surprising everyone pretty much has the same reason to be thankful, Ana and Ray in our lives. Elliot off course has to try and embarrass me. By giving thanks to new experiences. I'm going to kill him the first chance I get.

**MAY 29****TH**** 2011**

**GRACE**

I remember the day Christian was supposed to go to Elena's at the time I was beyond furious when she called to tell me Christian never arrived. Considering the kind of neighborhood we lived in, I knew nothing had happened to him, he'd simply chosen not to go.

But that afternoon Carrick walked in with a smile I couldn't explain. He thought he saw Christian in the park but quickly dismissed it as there no way Christian would be lying under a tree shirtless with a girl about Mia's age reading to her. But for some reason he couldn't shake the image, so he doubled back to check, and low and behold there he was doing something quite normal, well normal for Christian Grey anyway.

It wasn't what he was doing as such that had Carrick smiling, it was how incredibly relaxed he was, you could see it a mile away.

In all honesty as I listened to Carrick, I found it hard to believe what I was hearing, at the same time hope flared in me. Who was this girl? How did she get Christian to the park? Above all else Carrick was a lawyer, he was the kind of man who looked at everything with a certain level of practicality.

My scepticism remained until Ray called, Carrick had been right, Christian was at the park with Ray's daughter. They'd shared lunch and had ice cream.

I wanted to ask if it was possible for Christian to spend more time with Ana. She was clearly going to be a great influence on my son. At the time I hadn't realize just how much, especially the influence Ray would also have on him.

Ray did it for me by telling me that if I had no problem with Christian spending time with them, then he was all for it.

I sat in the kitchen after talking to Ray with a smile and hope nothing could change. Then I thought he might not want to go back, the fact I did meant nothing if he hated the idea.

When he finally made it home, I had to be sure so I gave him the option to go back to Elena's. He turned it down. The relief I left about his answer should have told me I didn't trust the woman as much as I thought I did.

Knowing what transpired the following summer. I will forever bow down at the feet of Anastasia and Raymond Steele.

Now if my son can soon come to his senses and ask that young lady out…

"What are you day dreaming about?"

"The day Christian met Ana." Carrick smiles.

"Oh Cary, why can't he tell her how he feels, what is he waiting for? The grass isn't going to get any greener no matter where he goes."

"I don't believe that's his thinking, I think he's just scared she might not feel the same." I look at Carrick incredulously.

"Is he blind?"

"Grace, we men are simple creatures, we don't do subtlety well. Unless you give it to us straight. We turn to miss it."

"Really, Ray gave him his blessing, where is the subtlety in that?" Carrick laughs.

"You know there are times I wonder what his life would be like if he hadn't bumped into Ana and gone to that woman's house." Carrick Shivers.

"I don't want to think about it."

"I don't think she ever imagined a simple comment, would be the beginning of the end. Elena Lincoln was the instigator of her own downfall." I say leaving the bedroom to add the finishing touches to lunch.

Today I get to properly meet the other woman in my other son's life. I didn't think there was a woman alive to tame that boy.

Katherine Kavanagh , I've met her parents at various charity events. They always spoke so kindly about Ana.

It didn't surprise me the first time I heard them gushing about Ana. She has the ability to make a heart of stone melt.

God knows she's the only person that can shut Christian up. Most people whittle at his glare Ana just rolls her eyes.

After 13 years they still do little things together, going to the movie theatre, now because of the paparazzi they watch their movies in Christians media room and occasionally…. Oh that must be them.

**CHRISTIAN**

My mom is at the door before Elliot or I make it down the stairs. We are both a bag of nerves. "Ana dear, you look lovely as always." My mom gushes.

"Hi Grace, this is Kate." Oh yes Kate we met briefly at your graduation, heard so much about you from Elliot." She says making Kate blush, I didn't know the girl could blush.

Have to hand it to mom fighting Elliot's corner. "Christian." As usual she looks great, in fact today she looks spectacular, her dress reaches mid-thigh showing off her long beautiful legs, her hair is in loose waves and hanging over her left breast.

"Hey Ana, beautiful as always."

"Not so bad yourself Grey." I hear a little screech up the stairs and I know its Mia, she hasn't seen Ana and Kate in a year and has been looking forward to today.

"Ana, Kate."

"Mia, how was Paris?" They carry on talking while they make their way to the living room ignoring the rest of us. Ana said hello to me at least. Kate hasn't even looked Elliot's way.

Ana and I are sat in the twin couch, she has her elbow leaning on my crossed thigh. I can smell her fragrance, vanilla and her own body scent that is unique to her, if I could bottle the combination I'd be a billionaire, yes I'm already a billionaire but you know what I mean.

I can't stop staring at her, and every time she turns to look at me she smiles making it even harder, the urge to kiss her is uncontrollable. My mom calls us for lunch and I'm grateful for the reprieve.

"So Ana looking forward to your new role at GEP."

"Yes after years off interning I can't wait to start working there full time."

"So I take you are not even considering the other offer." Kate asks.

"What other offer?"

"Oh yeah, SIP offered me a job."

"I didn't know you applied." I say trying to reign in the anger I feel. It's no secret I went into publishing because of her. She's spent years interning between the Portland and Seattle branch to prove herself. Not that I give a fuck what people think, I wouldn't have started Grey Enterprises Publishing if I thought she was shit, hell I would have encouraged her to try something else.

"At what point in the conversation did you hear me say I applied for a job at SIP?" Shit I did it again, and the smirk on my family and Kate's face tells me they think the same.

"You didn't I just assu…" she raises her eyebrow at me before I can finish the sentence. I know how she feels about assumptions.

"They approached me, I turned them down, and why will I go and work for a publishing house that is going to be bankrupt by the end of the year."

"You won't." Sorry, I mumble. How does she know they will be bankrupt?

"You should put in an offer, Roach the owner will sell, they've got a few brilliant writers and I would love to get my hands on."

"Ana, how do you know about their problems?" The way my father asked that question tells me Ana is right on the money.

"I heard a few rumours, I frequent the same bistro as some of their staff. They gossip a lot. Apart from money problems, there seems to be some mayor discord among the staff.

I kiss her on the cheek, silently apologizing again. She smiles at me. I love to kiss those rosy lips of hers. We are still enjoying lunch when I feel Ana's hands on my thigh, she's gentle running her fingers on the inside. I turn to look at her and she's engrossed in a conversation with my dad.

I feel her hands creep up my thigh, working its way to my dick. She wraps her hands as best as she can around my dick, working her fingers up and down my fast growing shaft. Oh God not here. I try my best to eat my food and pretend nothing is going on. I feel my breathing becoming harsh. She grips harder and works her finger harder and faster on my dick. I need to find an excuse to leave the table.

Just then she takes her hands off my dick to show Mia something on her nails. Thank fuck, I take a deep breath willing my dick to calm down. She's still engrossed in her conversation and pays no attention to me, not that I want any more attention.

She helps my mom with dessert, apple pie and ice cream. I'm happily scoffing my dessert and don't realize I've got some on my mouth, till Ana laughs at me before using her thumb to wipe off the ice cream and sucks on the pads of her thumb making my dick jerk, from the smirk on her face she knows exactly what she's doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**DECEMBER 19****TH**** 1998**

I show him the bottle of vodka while I slam the money on the counter and don't bother waiting for change. I can't believe they are leaving. Fucking Carla, I knew that bitch would fuck me over sooner or later.

It looks like Ray has also decided to move, I guess he wants to be close to Ana. They are moving in two days, I don't even get to spend Christmas with Ana, I have been looking forward to it, for the first time a few years I…I bought Ana a present, my parents helped out with the cost. I couldn't wait to see the look on Ana's face when she opened her gift. Ray and I have been busy building the accompanying present.

"Christian." Shit.

"Ana." I hadn't noticed I walked to the park.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"About to drown my sorrows, what do you think?"

"What's happened?"

"You are moving." Ana looks at me as though I'm speaking an entirely different language.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Why do I feel like I just jumped to a huge conclusion?

"So you are not moving?"

"The only place we are moving to is closer to you." Way to feel like an idiot.

"Wait...but I heard my parents they were talking about you moving and something about Carla."

"There is something about Carla alright. Sit down you nincompoop."

**TWO DAYS EARLIER.**

"Ray what is this? I've already made my decision in the morning Ana and I are leaving."

"You can leave if you want, but Ana is staying." She laughs at that comment.

"Ray you have no rights when it comes to Ana. Good luck stopping me." I toss the papers at her feet. The pictures spill out and for a split second she looks worried.

"This doesn't mean shit." The bravado she walked in here with is starting to falter and I haven't pulled out the big guns yet.

"Oh but it does." Carrick says coming out of the kitchen. "There is not a judge in the Northwest Pacific that would grant you custody of Ana if you fight this. In the last six months alone you have been with nine different men each one shadier than the last. You might want to sit down and have a good read." Her bravado is no where to be seen.

Carrick and I walk into the kitchen leaving Carla alone with the evidence of her misdeeds.

"Ray you can't do this, you can't take my daughter away from me."

"Carla tell me what your daughter has been up to in the last six months." She opens her mouth and then closes it. "That's what I thought. Did you even stop to think why Morton wants Ana so badly." She looks shocked. "Yes Carla I'm aware of the fucker."

Carrick walks up to her and gives her the last file, if she thought those thieves and ex cons she was sleeping with was bad, she's in for a rude awakening.

"No it's not true."

"He's about to be arrested as we speak. The man you where about to take my daughter to go live with is a wanted paedophile."

"Ray I didn't know." She says crying.

"I don't care, if you had been here with us, where you were meant to be this would not be an issue. So no I don't give a fuck." She's sobbing now. Cry me a fucking river.

"Sign these and get out."

"Wh...What?" I give her the adoption and divorce papers.

"Sign these, or I will give the evidence of your association with Morton to the police. You may not have known but by the time they are through with you. I will have custody of Ana. So save yourself the shame of being associated with a paedophile and sign these."

"Ray please I'm sorry, please just give me a chance. What about Ana."

"Oh you care about me now." Ana says walking into the kitchen. Did Carla really think I will do this without Ana's blessing?

"Ana baby ple…"

"Oh please don't. Just sign the papers." After Carla tearfully signs the papers. Ana puts my bank statement and the details of the new house in front of her. Not something I thought of doing. Carrick looks smug. He knows what Carla is reading.

Carla looks at the papers incredulously. "If you had asked me, whatever it was I would have given it to you. You went out there looking for a rich man and what did you get, a bunch grade 'A' losers. When all the while you had one at home. Now go pack your shit and get out of my house."

"Where will I go?"

"Do I look like I care? You where going to take my daughter and leave to God knows where, you sure as hell didn't give a damn about me. Why should I."

**DECEMBER 19****TH**** 1998**

"Are you alright?"

"Christian she was never really there and in the last six months she completely checked out. She never even stopped to think what this would do to me and Ray. It was all about Carla."

Here I was jumping to conclusions. I was there when Ray purchased the new house three weeks ago, he told me not to say a word to anyone outside my family, my parents already knew my dad helped Ray purchase the house.

"So that is why your dad was waiting to move."

"Yeah, he and your dad had been working to gather evidence against Carla. My dad knew Carla would never have agreed to him officially adopting me. So he said nothing not wanting to tip her off."

"All this time she was having affairs."

"Yeap." All this because she was looking for a man with money, when she had Ray. I'm aware of just how much Ray is worth; after all I do his books.

"This Morton guy, is he really a paedophile?"

"Yes, he had a lot of money, Carla thought she'd finally hit the jackpot. She wanted to run off with him, but he wanted me so we can be a proper family." Ana says sarcastically.

"She was going to take you away from everything you know because she didn't want to lose the guy with money. Life's a bitch, in the end she lost the guy with money." I say making Ana laugh.

"Come let's go." Ana says all of a sudden.

"Where are we going?"

"To return the bottle of alcohol."

"Can't I just toss it?"

"No."

You would have thought it was my mother dragging me back to the shop. The shopkeeper didn't want to take back the bottle, until Ana informed him I was fifteen that did the trick. He couldn't give me back my money fast enough. I have a feeling no matter what age I am, he will never sell me another drink to save my life.

"Next time try not to jump to conclusions after only hearing bits of a conversation. Did it ever occur to you to ask your parents, Ray or me?"

Getting your ass handed to you by a nine-year old is not nice.

"Sorry, what else can I say?"

**MAY 29****TH**** 2011**

Ana disappeared with the girls a while ago, I'm dying to talk to her now that I know where she stands in regards to a romantic relationship. You don't play with a mans' dick like that for no good reason.

"What's with the grin?" Elliot looks like I did the first time a got a blow job.

"Kate."

"What about Kate?"

"She was playing with me while we were having lunch."

"You too." I state laughing

"Dude I'm so stoked she's finally giving me a chance." I have to say I am happy for him. "What did you mean you too?" Ana was playing with me as well." Elliot's jaw is on the floor. "So she wants you." It's a statement but I answer him all the same.

"Wow, what a turn of events. You know what I'm going to my room and wait for Ana to be done; considering Mia's involved in whatever they are doing it might take a while." Hell I might just take a quick nap.

* * *

><p>When I wake up its dark outside that was one hell of a nap. "You really do sleep like the dead." Thanks to her, even at Harvard she'd stay on the phone with me on the rare occasion I had a nightmare.<p>

She puts her laptop down and moves to sit on the bed. "Ana can we talk?"

"Not if you are going to stutter all over the place. It seems when it comes to asking me out your vocal chords turn to hit a few bumps."

"Okay I deserve that. So you will go out with me."

"You haven't asked." Christ, give a man a break.

"Ana will you go out with me."

"I need to think about it."

"Ana." I growl.

"Off course I will." I can't help but admire her beauty; she's changed into one of my t-shirts. She leans in and gives me a chaste kiss. My God she taste divine, I don't let her pull away and deepen the kiss. Our tongues duelling for control of the kiss, I pull away breathless, Ana kisses my jaw line down to my neck sucking on it. I groaned clutching my hands on her hips.

She pushes me back on the bed straddling my hips; I can feel the heat through my boxers. She takes her t-shirt off and I can't help but admire her perfectly formed breast. I massage and knead her breast, occasionally pulling on her nipples; I sit up wanting to feel them in my mouth.

Ana's hips buck and she moans the moment her breast is in my mouth, I suck and nip at her nipples, alternating between the two. I feel her wetness on my boxer shorts. I play with her breast until I feel her shudder through her orgasm. Her head is buried in my neck as she gets her breathing under control. She has her arms wrapped around my neck, it feels strange due to my issue with touch, I always without fail held the hands of the women I slept with or took them from behind.

I love Ana's hands on me. She lifts her head from my neck and looks shyly at me. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, I've never cum that hard before." I lift my eyebrows at her.

"Miss Steele not as innocent as you look." She slaps me on my chest. "So you can make yourself cum. Now that is something I would love to see." Ana looks mortified.

"No, no way I'd be too self conscious to do that with you watching." She wiggles to get herself comfortable on my lap causing my shaft to rub against her.

The whimper that leaves her causes my dick to twitch wildly under her. I guess she loves the feeling as she starts to grind her core on my shaft. "Ana, fuck."

"Take my panties off." She moans.

"Ana."

"Take the fucking panties off." Okay then, I grip her flimsy lace panties and rip it off. She tries to pull my boxers down but it's extremely difficult in this position, I give her a hand, she moves backwards on to my thigh taking my dick in her hand and pumping me furiously. She moves forward and positions my dick at her entrance. I stop her. "Ana you don't want to lose your virginity in my childhood bedroom." She rolls her eyes at me.

"I want to lose it to you, where it happens matters little to me as long as it's with you." I feel a lump in my throat and simple nod. I turn us, so Ana is on her back, spread her legs further and slowly sink into her. We both let out a moan. God she's tight. I give her time to adjust to me; I slowly work my dick in and out of her. Feels great without a condom, thank God she's on the pill to regulate her monthly cycle.

"Christian faster." I brace myself on my forearms on either side of her head, I start long hard thrust, granting every time I'm buried in her, her moans and whimpering encouraging me to thrust faster, I feel her walls tighten around my dick, thank fuck because I am close to coming. I feel as though my dick is being drowned when she finally cums whimpering into my neck, her legs tighten around my waist, her hands tightening around my neck viciously. I pump my shaft into her a couple more times before I explode, collapsing on her.

"Oh God." I say trying to get my breath back; I'm still lying on Ana while she strokes my hair, then out of the blue starts giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know I just can't believe it happened. I lost my virginity to you." Is she regretting it? "I remember the fifteen year old that bumped into me. I never imagined it is where we would be." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Me neither, but I'm glad it happened. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Me too, because Christian Grey I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Anastasia Steele."

* * *

><p>I wake up that morning and have never being happier to see the woman lying next to me. The number of times I have dreamt and wished for this moment…and to finally be here in this moment. "What are you thinking off?"<p>

"How happy I am." She smiles shyly at me.

"What time is it?"

"It's still early."

Ana and I make our way downstairs for breakfast, when we walk into the kitchen we notice we are the last to arrive. My mom looks up and is about to say something when she just stares at Ana and I. "Have I got shaving cream on my face or something."

"Took you long enough." My dad says. I'm confused for a second when I realize Ana and I holding hands, considering it's something Ana and I never did, the significance is obvious.

"Yes Ana and I are in a relationship." I say smugly. With the way Elliot is wrapped around Kate, its obvious things worked out for him as well.

My mom was in such a good mood during breakfast, she didn't even berate Elliot and I for the amount of swearing that got used at breakfast. An earthquake couldn't wipe the smile of her face.

**DECEMBER 25****TH**** 1998**

The only time Ana doesn't need a bulldozer to get out of bed is a holiday. Yesterday we stayed up quite late watching Under Siege 2, it's Ana's favorite even though Ray and my parents will lose it if they find out. And yet Ana is already up peeling potatoes in the kitchen. It is freezing today yet my dad; Ray, Elliot and I are outside playing basketball. My grandfather says he's too old for that kind of idiocy.

In the last few days we all helped Ray and Ana move into their new house, it's quite big for just the two of them. I got choked up when Ray showed me my room right next to Ana, it's not a guest room it's mine. The down side is I have to share with Elliot if he's over as well. Off course Mia has one as well and kept harping on about sleepovers.

Ray mostly bought it for the land and the out building as he wants to expand the workshop. The move went smoothly that was until we were locking up the old house when Carla showed up; she looked haggard, bags under her puffy eyes. I have to say I almost feel sorry for her, almost. Whatever she's going through is all of her own making. Ray didn't even acknowledge her; we walked to the truck with last few boxes got in and drove off completely ignoring the crying and the begging. In the mist of all that I swear I saw Mrs Lincoln's car.

What Ray can't forgive is her callousness about taking Ana away. I have to admit Ana and I are on the same page with Ray on that regard.

After stuffing our faces till we where all ready to bust we went to the living room to exchange presents, I have to admit I am mostly looking forward to this.

"Okay Ana is this for you." I say handing her the envelope. Ana has been living here to make it easier for her during the move, so this is going to come as a real surprise.

"Oh my god, no way, seriously…when?"

"I take it you love it."

"My own library of course I love it."

"The books are from the whole family and Ray and I built the shelving unit.

"Oh wow, everybody thank you." She says smiling widely.

"Okay Christian Merry Christmas." My mom says handing me a present. I tear off the wrapper and scream like a girl when I see a Nokia 5190.

"No way." I jump up and down like a complete idiot. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"I better have the same." Elliot bellows.

"Yes, there you go." My dad says.

Elliot and I are in the kitchen setting our phones up. I run upstairs and call Elliot.

"Hey bro."

"It is soo brilliant. Give the phone to Ana."

"Hey Ana."

"Hey Christian." She says giggling.

We spent most of the afternoon playing around on the phones; we stopped calling each other when my parents told us we'd pay for any bill over 20 dollars out of our own pockets. Mia disappears into her room to try on the mountain of clothes she got.

**MAY 29****TH**** 2011**

"Remember the first time you got a phone." I crack up laughing at that.

"Yeah, Elliot and I behaved like complete idiots that day."

"When you compare it to the phones we have now. It was shit."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I blurt out.

"Yes, it will be my pleasure." She giggles. The best sound in the world no matter how shit a day I was having hearing her giggle would always make me smile.

"Perfect, I will send you the details later." I drop her off at GEP and make my way to work which is only a few floors up.

I make reservations for two at Canlis; I call Gail my housekeeper and tell what I want. I send Ana a text letting her know I will pick her up from Ray's at six thirty as her and Kate's' apartment is still not ready. I can't wait.

My morning is dragging, for once I have something to get home for and yet my morning doesn't seem to want to end.

My last meeting for the day finally ends; I call Taylor asking him to bring the car round. The man is a God send. When the media became interested in me, Ray recommended a few men to me I hired them all.

Ana also needed CPO as much as she hated the idea; she was associated with me and attracted media interest as much as I did. She soon got used to the idea, it was a lot easier for her because Sawyer was quite easy-going, got the job done without interfering too much in Ana's life.

I stop off at a flower shop to pick up 2 dozen roses for Ana before heading home to get ready for my date.


	6. Chapter 6

**MAY 30****TH**** 2011**

After changing my outfit more times than I care to admit I'm finally in a black Savile Row Herringbone classic fit trousers and a white fitted dress shirt, I decide to forgo the jacket and tie. I remember Ana insisting I buy the suit the last time we went to London.

I arrive at Ray's with ten minutes to spare, I make my way to the kitchen as I hear my dad's voice. Frankly I'm not surprised to find him here, this is his hide away from my mom not a very good one because if he's not at the office he's here, this is the place my mom knows to call first.

Over the years this is the place we Grey men have hidden from the women. I head straight for the fridge and grab a beer. I down a third of the bottle before taking a breather.

"Nerves." My dad asks. "You will be fine; you two have a solid foundation in friendship and know everything there is to know about each other." He adds.

We are laughing and joking over some of the crap Ana and I pulled over the years, just then Ana walks into the kitchen. Oh wow, her dress isn't short in fact it's just below the knee, there isn't a plunging neckline but my God it fits her like a glove, it's a nude/blush type of colour, if Mia was here I'm sure she'd be able to tell me. How did she get into the dress in the first place?

"How do I look?" She asks looking shy.

"Beautiful." My dad and Ray say at he same time. What I'm thinking can't be said out loud in front of both our fathers. Ana bites her lip looking at me salaciously, she knows what I'm thinking, she's thinking the same, the way her eyes rack over my body its pure sin. We need to get out of here.

"You ready to go?" I ask sounding rather out of breath.

"Yes." She says sounding the same. We say a quick goodbye to the our dads.

Walking out the house I put my arms around Ana's waist and notice a slight indentation in the back of the dress, taking a closer look I see the zipper runs down the length of the dress. Lord have mercy.

I debated about letting Taylor drive, well now I'm glad I didn't the moment the car doors close we are all over each other, it's insane. My choice of outfit was spot on, Ana can't get enough of the way my physic shows through the shirt.

I feel the same way about her dress, I am going to enjoy pulling that zipper all the down when I peel her out of this dress. With the exception of hello we didn't say a word till we arrived at the restaurant, kind of hard to do with our tongues down each others throats.

It's a Monday night and I'm surprised by the crowd, we are led to a private table at the back, we are given a wine list which I ignore and order a Jean Milan Canlis Cuvee from their collection. It's an exquisite bottle of Chardonnay.

"How was your day at work?" I ask just to break the sexual tension a bit, not that it does much.

"Good, have you looked into SIP?"

"Oh yes we are, you are right Roach is very eager to sell. We might get it for next to nothing." Ana is beaming at me.

"I take it you are still very interested in the authors they have more than anything." Our wine arrives before she answers, the waiter opens the bottle pours a little into my glass, the taste is just what I expected, the waiter fills our glasses and quickly departs.

"There's one in particular, her book is about two students who meet at university, their lives are worlds apart, she is from an extremely rich family and he is there on a scholarship and works in an accountancy firm to pay for books and other basic things she takes for granted. Despite all that they fall in love but her friends hate that she's dating someone they believe to be beneath her and scheme to break them up which they succeed in doing, due to a whole lot of miscommunication she thinks he broke up with her and he thinks she did." I watch Ana animatedly tell me the story while we order our food.

"Ten years later he comes back to buy her father's company and because he's still hurt by what she did, he throws her out the morning after they sleep together, later that day he finds out from one of her old friends that she never cheated on him and that they manipulated the situation to make him believe that was what happened. Well he realizes he fucked up. Goes to her parent's house to talk to her and after a lot of begging and grovelling they finally talk. The one guy he thought was his friend hid all her letters from him."

Our first course of slow cooked pork with creamy polenta, chorizo, and lobster mushroom arrive. "So what happened with the friend?"

"His best friend was on his way from New York to run the business for him, he had sold his apartment, car and uprooted his life to take the job."

"Well he's not going to be working for him now is he?"

"That's what I like to know, they swear revenge on the people who broke them up at the end of the first book."

"So how come he thought she had cheated?"

"He saw her kissing other guy, what he didn't know and the reader doesn't know as well is that the kiss was forced on her and if he had stuck around a minute longer he would have seen her slap the guy. She believed he cheated because his best friend and room-mate told her so and since he wouldn't talk to her or reply her letters…"

"She believed the roommate eventually."

"Precisely."

"Now I want to know what happened."

"Buy SIP and we will."

"You do realize another editor might get this author." Ana looks at me with a calmness I have never seen."

"How much do you like having sex with me?"

"She's yours." I am not an idiot. She smirks at me and resumes eating her food.

We both order fish for our main, Ana the swordfish and for me the sea bass. I order another bottle of wine. A slightly inebriated Ana is a very horny Ana, she can't stop touching me. We both decide forgo dessert. We sip our wine enjoying each others company, it's something we've done many times but without the overt sexual tension.

"Do you want to come back to mine?"

"I thought that was the plan." She says running her finger up and down my thigh.

"I didn't want to make any assumptions." She smiles at that.

**JANUARY 3****RD**** 1999**

"On your mark, get, set, go." I take off with Ana on my back while Elliot has Mia on his. The race is one a piece and this third race is to decide the winner, I cross the line just ahead of Elliot.

"Uh huh uh huh we won we won." Ana sings as she does the most uncoordinated dance I have ever seen. Shit is too funny.

"God knows I don't like losing but I will do it again just to see that dance, if you can call it that." He says laughing. He clocks Ana just as she's about to hit him and takes off, Ana goes after him. I'm too tired to continue running around. So I decide to go take a nap under the tree.

The guys wake me up; it's time to head back, good because I am starving. We all groan the minute we see her car. "What is she doing here?" Elliot asks.

"I'm going to my room. I don't want to be anywhere near that woman." Mia says. Fuck I'm starving it means going to the kitchen where she most likely is.

Ana and I walk into the kitchen and I see my mom is angry about something. "Christian, Ana did you tell Elena she wasn't invited to Thanksgiving."

"No." Ana and I say at the same time. "What I said was I wasn't aware she was coming as everybody else was already here." Ana nods agreeing with me.

"Elena did they actually tell you, you weren't invited."

"Well no but..."

"Then you assumed you weren't invited and instead of calling Grace to check you simple didn't show up." My dad says mad at her for blaming two kids who had nothing to do with it. We know different.

"Elena." My mom says exasperated. "So you didn't show fair enough don't blame the kids."

Whilst they are talking Ana and I raid the fridge and make our way upstairs. "Did you guys tell her she wasn't invited?" Elliot asks with a grin on his face.

"No, but we strongly indicated." Elliot cracks up laughing.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." He says still laughing.

We lounge in my room eating the raided food and playing snakes on the phone surprisingly Mia has the highest score. "You kids can come downstairs now, she's gone." My dad says.

"We are good, we'll come down later." I tell my dad.

"Oh Ana, by the way your dad is here." Ana just smiles and says okay. She's been quiet since we got home. We all know my dad and Ray will be holed up in his home office till it's time to eat or my mom drags them out.

Ana seems preoccupied; she has barely gotten involved in any conversation which is unlike her. "Annie are you alright." She just shakes her head but doesn't elaborate. "Ana sweetheart what is it?" My mom tries. She finally takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Until I saw her car I wasn't sure."

"Whose car"? I ask.

"Mrs Lincoln."

"What about her car?"

"She's been following us."

"What type of car is it.?" Ray asks.

"A white Mercedes-Benz."

"I've seen the car parked on the street at the old house, come to think of it especially every time Christian was there. I didn't think anything of it because the Sutton's house sold and I thought whoever owned the car was the new owner." Ray adds.

"Why is she following you?" Mia asks.

"The day we packed the last of the stuff I thought I saw it too but quickly dismissed it." I realize throughout the conversation Elliot has been deadly quiet; he usually has a lot of snide comments when it comes to Mrs Lincoln.

"Ana, Mia can you guys go play in your room." Elliot quietly asks. Even though the girls have gone upstairs Elliot still hasn't said a word.

"Elliot what did she do to you?" My mom asks a question she clearly doesn't want to ask.

"I always walked past her house on the way home from school, one day Gary kicked his ball into the house, I told him I knew her and would get the ball for him. I climbed over the gate to quickly grab it when she caught me. She asks me if it had occurred to me to use the intercom I made a snide comment and she slapped me." My dad growls.

"She told me to come back the next day as she had some chores for me and told me if I did them well I will be rewarded. So I went back, she invited me in and led me to the basement. Before she opened the door she kissed me and told me if I obeyed her there would be pleasure and if I didn't there would be pain. She opened the door to what looked liked a dungeon. I told her to fuck off and tried to leave, she kept trying to get me into the room and I told her if she didn't let me go I would go straight to the police. She let me leave telling me it was my word against hers."

"How old where you?" My dad asks.

"Sixteen."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elliot just shrugged his shoulders. "I sent Christian to her house."

"I didn't worry about that because of his touch issue." He says ashamed.

"It looks to me like she's hoping to catch me on my own but I'm always with Ana, Ray or the guys on the rowing team."

"What do we do about her?" Ray asks.

"We need something to threaten her with. Something to make sure she backs off because she is right about one thing it's Elliot's word against hers." The lawyer in my dad says.

"Get the guy we had on Carla to follow her, we need proof she's stalking Christian, it might not be enough to get her arrested but maybe just enough to scare her."

My dad leaves the room I guess to make the necessary arrangements required to deal with Mrs Lincoln. My mom looks rather dejected, I know she feels guilty no one in the family liked her except for my mom; recently my mom has started distancing herself from the woman. Knowing my mom she's thinking it's a little too late.

**MAY 30****TH**** 2011**

The tension in the elevator is killing me, Taylor the fucking ass wipe got on it with us, I know what he's doing, Ana thinks it's funny I don't but now she feels it and she's staring me with a look hot enough to melt my clothes.

Walking into the penthouse feels different, the nature of our relationship has changed everything around us adds to the tension in a very good way.

Ana has a room here, she spent her weekends here when she had to intern at GEP's Seattle branch on certain weekends.

We walk into my bedroom and Ana gasps when she sees the sight before her, Gail did a wonderful job, the bedroom is covered in rose petals and vases with more roses. The balcony door is open and on the table a chilled bottle of Boerl & Kroff Brut Rose Champagne.

The only light in the room is provided by bright lights of the city and the stars. I watch the gently sway of her hips as we walk on to the balcony. I fill both flutes to the top and hand Ana one.

"To us." Ana toast. "To us." I echo the sentiment. After a few sips Ana puts our flutes on the table.

She steps closer to me and with her finger lightly traces the contours of my stomach muscles through the shirt. She takes my wrist and slowly removes each cufflink, untucks my shirt out of my trousers and slowly unbuttons it, she looks over my shoulder and her eyes glaze over. I turn to see what she's looking at, the only thing out here is my white leather and chrome duet lounge chair.

"The first time I saw that chair all I could think about, dream about, was me laying on my back while you feasted on every single inch of my body." She says while taking off my shirt. "And Mr Grey you have been making my dreams come true for years and I know you will not fail me now." Shit.

She unbuckles my belt gripping the buckle and slowly pulling the belt from the loops pacing it on the table before turning around presenting her back to me. I just as slowly pull the zipper down my trailing finger brushing against her skin. She's not wearing a bra and the lace panties she's wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination. A light tug on the panties and it falls to the floor in pieces.

I take her hand and walk her to the lounge chair helping her lie down, I take my shoes and trousers off in record time and lean down to kiss her, I savour the softness and delicious taste of her lips before sucking on her tongue working my way down her neck and sternum. She moans loudly when I take her breast into my mouth, sucking on her nipples while pinching and twisting the other, I continue to play with her nipples while I kiss down her stomach to the pubic bone.

I kiss the inside of both thighs before my mouth attacks her pussy, Oh God she taste divine her juices flowing into my mouth, I suck hard on her clit. She's moaning and whimpering my name, the sound music to my ears. I insert two fingers in her rubbing her g spot, she clenches around my finger and comes deliciously into my mouth.

I don't give her time to come down before sitting in between her legs, her thighs over mine and drive my dick home. "Yes Christian that's it, fuck me, fuck me hard." I grip her hips and piston my dick into her. " She's still moaning for me to fuck her hard and that's what I do.

Looking into her eyes will drive a man insane, the love, lust as she stares into my eyes is primal. "God Christian I'm close…don't stop." Not on your life. I feel the little shudders her body makes and I know she's close, she throws her arms over the back of the chair, I grip her hips harder and if possible increase my pace. Her body starts to shake violently and whatever noise she was about to make gets caught in her throat as she cums, her back arching beautifully of the chair. I slam home a few times and shoot my load grinding into her drawing out our orgasm.

I carry her into the bedroom, I lay on my back with Ana sprawled out on top of me, my dick is still buried in her. She starts to nibble on my ear and my dick starts to wake up, she sits up and the looks she gives me tells me it's going to be a long and wonderful night.

**JANUARY 4****TH**** 1999**

CARLA

How could I have been so stupid? All the signs where there and yet I ignored them, I mean the guy makes bespoke furniture, no two where the same, off course that kind of shit cost money.

The clientele I saw where all rich, when Ronald went out of business Ray's customer base doubled, he worked night and day, he had the Grey boy helping out as well and yet I still didn't see it.

I remember laughing when I saw the brochure for Seattle Prep thinking we couldn't afford to send Ana there, turns out he can, or the magazine with all the new trucks he was looking to buy he even had a lot of real estate brochures and papers how did I miss all that.

I'm living in a motel and working as a waitress in a cafe when I could be living in a lap of luxury, Ray won't even look at me it doesn't matter how much I plead and beg he doesn't care.

I didn't know Stephen was a pedophile yes I should have known something was off when he insisted Ana come with us. He'd never met her and yet…God Carla, you fool.

I didn't believe Ray or Carrick, when I went back to his house it was surrounded by cops and reporters, boxes and boxes of evidence being carried out.

Ray may not have told the cops about me, but I was taken in for questioning my finger prints where all over the house. I told them I had a brief affair with Stephen, I wasn't stupid enough to tell them I was taking my eight year old daughter to go leave with the man.

I was asked if I had a daughter, when I told them yes it was made clear that was the only reason he was interested in me.

I saw the house Ray bought or rather the entrance you need a code to get in, the only way to get Rays attention to get Ana. He will pay anything to get her back if only I can get her away from the Grey boy, those two are glued at the hip.

"Carla right."

"My name is Elena, I believe we can be of great help to each other."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews really inspiring. Only had one negative review from a fool who clearly didn't read the chapter before reviewing. Thank you. CJ.**

**MAY 31****ST**** 2011**

I groan at the sound of the alarm I've barely slept and I am no condition to be going to work this morning. Fucking till the better part of the morning will do that to you. I decide to go back to sleep , I don't bother trying to wake Ana up its pointless.

I wake up when I feel soft kisses on my face, I open my eyes to the best view in the world.

"I was very surprised to find you still in bed Mr Grey."

"I could barely move a muscle this morning, I didn't see the point in punishing my body further."

"It's ten thirty so we can still make it to work after lunch, well that's the time I'm expected anyway." Now why didn't I think of that.

"Excellent, want to join me in the shower."

"If only I get to wash you." I've worked hard for this body and to see Ana's appreciation for it makes me very happy. God knows I feel the same way about her body. She works out with Claude as well and runs every other morning. I certainly admire the result.

"Come on you little minx."

"Bend over."

"Why?" The lust dripping from her voice is causing my dick to throw a tantrum.

"For once do as you are told." She slowly peels her eyes away from my body before bending over and palming the marble bench.

I pour a generous amount of soap down the crack of her ass and watch it drip down to her pussy, my fingers gently start to stroke…I mean wash her.

It can't be helped if washing her pussy is having an effect on her, I continue to wash her while she moans and whimpers all through it.

I can't stop staring at her rosebud, that needs washing too, I circle my fingers around the delicate skin and the groan that leaves her damn near does me in.

"Fuck Ana."

"I can't help it, it feels soo good. Do it again." I continue to wash her rosebud, I'm tempted to push my finger in, and so I do. "Holy shit…Christian… God don't stop."

Yes I am shocked by her reaction I thought playing with that part of her body will require some serious grovelling and begging on my part. I work my thumb in and out of her anus, my fingers doing the same to her pussy, I bring my other hand round and wash her clit.

"Christian I can't hold on…my legs."

"Come for me Ana." She screams my name as she explodes around my finger, she falls on the shower floor and makes no attempt to get back up. I grab the shower head and rinse the suds of her while she's still on the floor.

I carry her out of the shower, place her on the vanity and wrap a towel around her.

"Afternoon Gail."

Hello Ana." Gail say beaming at her, like everyone else she's ecstatic we are finally a couple. "What can I get you for lunch."

"I'll have what he's having." She says kissing my jaw. We enjoy our lunch while discussing our plans for the rest of the day. I'm deliriously happy when Ana says she's coming back here tonight.

"Oh yes, SIP."

"We've got a meeting on Friday. You should join us."

"I'd like that."

"Before that remind me to give you the background checks on the staff, help us decide who should stay and who should be canned." I don't like costing people their jobs but if everybody had done their jobs as expected, well they wouldn't be in situation.

So now we have to evaluate and review performances and decide who deserves to keep their jobs. Sucks but that's how it is.

We walk through the lobby of GEH holding hands with a huge smile on both our faces. Most people believe we've dated for some time. I do allow fraternization as long as the two are in different departments, we can't have a whole department up in arms because two people decide to break up. Ana and I decide to meet up in my office before going home.

"Andrea, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Mr Grey, Welch is looking for you."

"Okay give me a minute and let him know I can see him now." I get in to my office and settle down just as Andrea tells me Welch is here.

"Welch." He sits down. Another one Ray recommended to me.

"Mr Grey, does the name Jack Hyde mean anything to you?"

"No should it."

"Well Sir he's an editor at SIP and during his background check a few red flags came up." What kind of business was Roach running. "He has a juvenile record that was sealed, I called in a few favors and got it opened nothing major he was arrested for shoplifting and breaking and entry. By sixteen he got his act together and got a scholarship to Princeton and with a photographic memory he excelled."

"Okay but why should I know him."

"Sir it appears you spent two months in foster care together while the Grey's where waiting for the checks into whether you had any family that wanted you."

"I don't remember spending time in foster care."

"It appears Hyde does and on the servers at SIP he's hiding all the information he's been collecting on you and your family as well as the Steele's, especially Miss Steele." Well this gets my back up.

"Welch find out everything on this Hyde guy and I mean everything, I want to know what his favourite time to take a dump in the morning."

"Already put someone on him."

"Excellent."

Jack Hyde, Jack Hyde, Welch he wouldn't happen to have red hair would he. "Yes Sir he does." Son of a bitch. I'd forgotten all about him fucker made my life miserable for those months. He was pissed I was been adopted and not him even though he knew if I had gone to a different home his paths with the Grey's would never have crossed.

**JANUARY 11****TH**** 1999**

I walk into the house with a huge beaming smile on my face, we've got her, we finally have something damning on her.

Elena and Carla have been meeting up and from what we got from the investigator Elena is hoping to get her hands on me, we all know what it means but it's not proof. Carla is hoping to get her hands on Ana; she's hoping Ray will pay to get Ana back.

Carla will be dealt with when Ray is good and ready; Elena on the other hand is an immediate threat. If it's not me it might be another kid.

Ray informed the school that no one was allowed to pick Ana up with the exception of himself my mom and dad due to practice I never get a chance to pick her up from school. I walk Ana to school and Ray picks her up. She's no longer allowed anywhere on her own and she understands. Carla is finding it extremely difficult to get access to Ana.

When Elena realized that she stopped wasting her time with Carla, we had nothing we could use on her so I decided a direct approach might work.

If Elena got me on her own she might just give us the evidence we need. It took some doing but I finally convinced my parents it was our only option. I've got a recorder in my backpack, you press the on button to get it to work but it only starts recording the moment it hears clear voices.

I turn it on everyday after practice hoping Elena would approach me, today it paid off.

"What's with the smile?"

"It worked, Mrs Lincoln…"

"She approached you." I nod. "Well let's hear it." I take the recorder out of my backpack and hit play.

"Christian where is your little friend."

"Hello Mrs Lincoln."

"Let's take a walk."

"Why?"

"I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay." There is silence on the tape as we walk to the park.

"Christian I'm guessing your issue with touch is longer an…"

"No it's still an issue."

"So your little friend is the exception."

"My family can touch me, no one else. Her name is Ana."

"That must make things difficult with girls. I mean a guy with your build and look must get a fair amount of attention."

"What's it to you?"

"I can help."

"With what exactly."

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"Mrs. Lincoln I don't know what you are talking about."

"Look why don't you come by my house tomorrow after practice and I will show you."

"Mrs Lincoln either you tell me what you want here and now or you don't tell me at all."

"God I will enjoy bringing you to heel."

"You are talking about sex."

"Yes Christian, I can make you scream with pleasure you didn't know existed."

"Mrs Lincoln we are not having this conversation."

"Are trying to tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I have but not with you. You are disgusting." You hear her slap me on the tape.

"You slap me all you want it doesn't change what you are." With I walk away grinning like a loon.

"The bitch is going to pay for this." My dad angrily says. "How dare she touch you."

"Cary, would that be enough to send her to jail."

"That means I have to testify and everything, mom I don't need this. Can't we just threaten to tell Mr Lincoln or something." I really just need her to leave kids alone not turn me into a laughing-stock at school.

"Grace invite her over tomorrow. Bitch is not going to know what hit her."

"Come on bro stay on the phone I want to hear it when the bitch gets taken down."

"You are paying for this phone call, you are cutting in to my time with Ana."

"Stop being lazy all you have to do is walk down the road to talk to Ana. Hell you work there anyway."

"You are still paying for the call."

"Shit she's here, wait till they are in the living room." I sneak down the stairs and hide by the door.

"Can you hear them?"

"Yeah loud and clear." I can hear the glee in Elliot's voice.

Mrs Lincoln looks deadly pale as the tape plays, my dad is seething and my mom is watching her like a hawk.

"Grace, Carrick I can explain."

"Sure I would love to hear what explanation there is other than you offering my fifteen year old son sex." My dad growls. God he looks positively violent. Mrs Lincoln, I really should stop calling her that. The bitch doesn't say anything for a long time, really what can she say.

"This is what is going to happen, you will step down from all the various charities and children function you attend. You will stay away from us and the Steele's. If I even hear a rumor of you and a child. Michael will get his hands on this, we both know he will divorce faster than you can blink."

"Dude what did she say?"

"She just nodded." I tell Elliot as I walk back upstairs. I have a feeling this is not the end of the saga that is Elena 'the bitch' Lincoln.

**MAY 31****ST**** 2011**

Jack Hyde, I don't have to see him till Friday gives me a chance to talk to my parents, they will remember more about him and my time at the foster home.

My door is slightly opened so I can hear Ana and Andrea talking.

"Ana can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure."

"The carving on the door is that you and Mr Grey?" Ana laughs.

"Yeah, ever time we went to the park he'd buy me ice cream. My dad made that door for him and his desk."

I remember the day I walked in here to find Ray and Elliot's Construction Company putting in the door. This building was Elliot's first big project. It brought a lump to my throat, it's absolutely beautiful it's a solid oak door with a carving of Ana and me walking through the park eating ice cream.

"Hey." She says smiling widely at me.

"Hey yourself."

"What's wrong?" she knows me well and can sense the smallest shift in my mood. I tell her all about Hyde.

"I won't tell you how to run your business but we should keep him on. You know keep your friends…"

"Close and your enemies closer. With him working here I can keep an eye on him." Ana nods. "Should I let him know I…"

"Yes, he needs to know who holds all the cards the sooner he realizes he's in a losing battle the sooner he will concede."

"Miss Steele this is one of the many things I love about you, you have a knack for solving problems with some ease."

"It's easy when you are looking in from the outside."

We stay in the office quiet late, I send Andrea and Taylor home after they order us dinner. Off course Taylor grumbled before giving in and going home.

"Mr Grey, over the last few months I have had fantasies of just what I would like to do to you in this office." I am a lucky bastard.

"Pray tell what would you like to do to me." she gets up and locks my door.

"We can't have security walking in on us." No we don't want that.

I have Ana pressed against the glass wall as I fuck her thoroughly from behind. "Fuck Ana come for me." she moans my name as she comes hard and I quickly follow slamming my hands on the glass.

It will never feel the same in this office, not a single inch of it. She gave a me a blow job on the couch, followed by me fucking her on it. She then rode me on my chair before taking her against the glass wall in multiple positions. We felt it would be wrong to fuck on the desk as Ray built it.

We sprawl out on the couch naked. "I take it you want to have anal sex." Here I thought I would be the one to bring up that subject.

"Yes, but only when you are ready for it."

"Have you had anal before." Shit I did in Harvard several times.

"Yes." I answer tentatively.

"Good the last thing I want is your big dick going near my asshole when you don't know what you are doing." She cracks up laughing at me as my jaw is on the floor.

"What! Did you think I was going to be mad I wasn't going to be your first." I nod. "Christian I am your first when it comes to a lot of things, I'm not going to be mad about this."

"It's just that I am your first in everything, sometimes I feel like you got cheated." She smirks at me.

"Quick fire round." I nod not sure if it's a good idea. "The hardest you've ever come."

"You, last night."

"The happiest you've ever felt."

"With you."

"The horniest you've ever being."

"When you are around."

"The tightest and wettest you've ever had."

"You." I say smirking.

"Now why will I feel cheated?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If there's is something you want to see young Christian and Ana do, let me know. CJ.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**JUNE 3****RD**** 2011**

"Lunch, Miss Steele."

"You done already? We only left you half an hour ago."

"The moment I laid my cards on the table he knew the battle was lost."

"Excellent, now tell me what happened word for word." I laugh at her enthusiasm.

**EARLIER AT SIP**

"Jack stay I will like to have a quick word with you." The sits down looking smug as fuck. It's a strange feeling when someone is in way over their head and they don't know it. "How long has it being?" Smugness out the window, this is going to be easier than I thought.

"You remember me?"

"I have to admit it took a minute since I didn't remember my time with the Collier's. But the moment it was mentioned I had a vague recollection of a red haired boy who for two months made my life miserable. Then off course my parents confirmed it." He flinches.

"It's easy for you to sit there and look smug, if I had been adopted by the Grey's I'd be sitting there."

"No Jack you wouldn't. The Grey's didn't give me GEH; I worked my socks off for what I have. You are an extremely intelligent guy yet you are slamming it at a publishing house that won't survive the year. Why? Because you are lazy, you could be running or even own your own House if you wanted to. You just don't want to put in the work." Even though he knows he's lost he's trying to hold on to the little bravado he's got left. Good luck.

"I have been working since I was fifteen, I saved every penny and my dad and future father in law helped me invest the little money I was making. I did what everybody does in four years at Harvard in two due to hard work. I worked 18 hours a day 7 days a week for three years to get GEH where it is today. No one gave me anything I worked for it. So tell me again you'd be sat here if the Grey's had adopted you."

He sits for a while saying nothing. Game, set, match.

"Use the brain God gave you. My adoption was already in the works before I came to live with the Colliers, if I had gone to another foster home our paths and therefore your path with the Grey's would never have crossed. Stop being angry at a bunch of people who owe you nothing."

I take a deep breath and continue.

"If I ever find out you are looking into me or my family again, I will end you. I am as boring as I appear I don't have skeletons in my closet. Everybody keeps looking for something that isn't there. You and whoever else you hire can look for the next 100years and you will find nothing because there is nothing to find. I don't spend my weekend tying up girls and whipping them while they call me master."

His eyes damn near fall out of his head when he realizes I know everything there is to know about him. Oh Jack Hyde was hiding a lot and I found it. I know he's in debt because he had to pay off a girl when he ignored her safe words and she ended up in hospital.

"Don't mess with me. You. Will. Lose." His head his bowed when I walk out, if I wasn't aware of his lifestyle it will mean little to me but I do and Jack Hyde just submitted to me.

It's foolhardy to go up against someone with my resources, especially when that person is now your boss and effectively can land you jail with shit they have on you.

If Ana hadn't recommended I buy SIP I would never have seen Hyde coming. The thought makes me shiver. I now understand why the fucker offered her a job.

**JUNE 3****RD**** 2011**

"Nicely done, Grey." I shrug my shoulders. "Do you think he will try anything?"

"I've got people on him I know when he takes a piss."

"Never thought we'd have another encounter with another person into hardcore BDSM."

"Yeah." I say remembering what Elena did to that boy the guilt stayed with me till I found out there where quiet a few other boys before me who had more on her than just a recording and did nothing. In fact that boy would not have talked until he realized his parents were being blamed.

"Hey, don't think about her, she's not worth your time." Ana says coming to sit on my lap while we finish lunch.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Always."

Ana is fast asleep next to me I can't help but think of the bitch, did she really think she was going to get away with it. My father's determination to put her away was unreal. It took my mom a long time to get over the guilt she felt.

Elena never really got her hands on us but my mother couldn't get over the fact that she brought her into our lives. My mom's constant thank God you run into Ana never ends even till now, much to Ana's embarrassment.

Would I really have gone into the room in the basement if I had not run into Ana? Seeing how Jack lives is life afraid to go for the big jobs for fear a background check would reveal his weekend activities. He could be so much more if he just focused more on work instead of the need to beat and fuck women.

Would that have been my life, worried that eventually the world would find out? I mean if I spent all week working and my weekends indulging in Subs where would that have left my relationship with my family. Thank God in deed for Ana.

* * *

><p>Here we go again. "Ana wake up, Ana, ANA."<p>

"Go away."

"I can't the delivery men are here, you need to sign for some packages."

"Just sign it for me."

"What am I signing for?" She groans, glares at me before going down to her apartment to sign for the delivery.

She and Kate are having a house warming party. The apartment is finally ready.

Kate has been staying at Elliot's I am happy for my brother it's been a long year. I remember the day Kate put him in his place. We'd gone to Portland to visit Ana as usual. Elliot did the trip more for Kate than anything thing else. Except Kate wasn't one of those empty-headed girls Elliot slept with. One day Kate simply couldn't tolerate Elliot's behavior towards her anymore and told him.

She told Elliot that if he had no respect for himself fair enough but in her home he will show her the respect she deserved by not coming round and trying to get into her panties, telling her he wanted her badly when a few days earlier she had seen him taking a girl up against the wall outside a club in Seattle.

Elliot apologized and remained quiet the rest of the night, on the drive home he stayed the same. I said nothing I mean what could I say, Kate was right Elliot had no respect for himself or these girls for that matter. Kate had the looks, name and money just as Elliot did, those things made a lot of girls drop their panties, Kate was a girl of substance and she wanted a guy who wasn't just looking for a quick fuck.

In all honesty I didn't see Elliot changing, so imagine my shock when he turned up at Sunday lunch alone, my parents thought nothing of it but the following weekend again he turned up alone.

We went to Portland that week and to my surprise Elliot got through the night and didn't make one suggestive remark, no innuendos, double entendres, nothing.

Must admit there were times I felt sorry for him especially when Kate was dating it was brutal to watch but he kept coming to Portland with me.

Finally my parents called asking if Elliot was alright, they sounded so worried I told them about Kate. All my mom said was finally. She was so sure Elliot would eventually win her over.

I knew my parents were worried about the amount of girls that knew where they lived. With the number of women Elliot had slept with they never knew if a girl was going to show up and dump a little Elliot on their lap. Can't say I blamed them.

In the end it all worked out, I have never seen him so happy. They make a beautiful couple.

I decide to jump in the shower before going down to Ana's apartment and help prepare for the party. As sad as I am that Ana would no longer be here like she has in the past week I also have to remember she's just below me and has a life of her own.

"Hey bro."

"Elliot you're early."

"Yeah Kate wanted to be here to sign for the delivery as she didn't think Ana would be up to do it."

"And I still had to wake up to do it." Ana shouts from somewhere in the apartment. The place is big not as big as mine but big. Just like the Portland apartment Ray and Mr Kavanagh went halves and bought the place for them.

"Sorry." Kate shouts even though she's not the least bit sorry.

"So apart from the usual suspects who else is coming to this shindig."

"Well my brother is in town so he should be here, Jose might show." Hearing that fuckers name brings a smile to my face. The last time we met, he told me as much as I acted like Ana's boyfriend I wasn't, so if he wanted to stare at her like a dog in heat he could. Well tonight I will love to see him try.

He was one of the few people who knew my true relationship with Ana before this week. Turns out his father and Ray had served together when they met at a one of the university's open day where the boy was with his father. You could see from that very moment he wanted Ana. With their fathers being friends he wormed his way into her life, he was always at their apartment. I don't like him, he doesn't like me and we've made no bones about it. He looks at Ana in a way that would make most creeps cringe. From what I've heard he goes round making up things about him and Ana getting together. Thank God for Kate, she shut him up. I will just bide my time I know soon enough the fucker will do something and that would be it for Ana. May the best man win he told me; well guess what fucker I won.

**FEBRUARY**** 11****TH**** 1999**

I get out of class and read the text on my phone. _Meet me under the bleachers. B. _Under the bleachers I go, we both have a free period; she can take her time sucking my dick. Yeah I sound all confident now the moment her tongue hits my dick I turn into a whimpering mess. I look round the corner and I see she's already there waiting for me.

"Oh fuck, fuck Bri I'm com…coming." She swallows every drop of my cum, oh fuck this shit never gets old.

"Christian."

"Uh huh."

"Could you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Will you eat me?" oh shit.

"Emm, I nev…never done it before."

"It's okay I will help you." Well there's a first time for everything.

She lays down on the grass lifts her hips up and pulls down her panties, thank fuck I know what I'm looking at. I lie down between her legs and take a good look at a live pussy, this is not the a magazine. I take a tentative lick causing her hips to buck this gives me confidence and continue to take long licks, I move my tongue between and folds, I don't think that is doing much for her.

I take a deep breath and push my tongue into her hole and the mewl that leaves her tells me I'm on the right track. "Yes, yes Christian that's it, oh yes, use your fingers, put your fingers in." So I do just that pump my fingers in the out looking out for the little rough spot Elliot told me about. I find it and make sure my fingers brush over it every time. She's getting louder and louder. Her clit looks bigger and I remember I can suck on it. The moment I wrap my lips around it she comes all over my hand.

I sit up feeling quiet proud of myself I made a girl come on my first try; she looks down at me noticing my dick is hard again.

"Put your hands above your head." She does without question. I pull my boxes down and get between her legs I start to rub my dick against her pussy. God this feels good. I can tell she's loving this too because her breathing is erratic and she moans are rather loud. I start to rub vigorously.

"Fuck Christian I'm coming shit I'm coming." Thank fuck because I'm on the edge. She comes loudly and I soon follow grunting like a pig.

For the rest of the day I was in Nirvana and nothing could bring me down. I didn't see Brianna for the rest of the day, and that was fine with me, I never knew what to say to her whenever I saw her outside of her sucking me off.

I made my Way to Ray's as Mia and I were staying with him and Ana, my mom had a medical conference in Hawaii and my parents decided to make a weekend of it.

Ana, Mia and Ray were in the kitchen cooking, as usual Ray did all the cutting and chopping and slicing and the girls did the cooking, how they know just how much salt, pepper and whatever else to add is beyond me. I will only know I added too much or too little after I was done, hence I didn't bother attempting to cook again. I was useless at it and didn't see the point in trying; I was only going to poison everybody.

I lie in bed thinking about my future, not every girl or woman I meet would agree not to touch me without a million and one questions. I can understand the questions; problem is I don't want to talk about the cause.

How am I ever going to get a girlfriend have a normal relationship when I have difficulty talking about my feelings in general, it's gotten better in the last few months. If I wake up screaming because of a nightmare would my girlfriend understand that the only person that can help me go back to sleep is Ana.

You hear about it all the time guys who stop hanging with their female friends because their girlfriends don't like the thought of any other girl who is not family in their lives. I don't see myself not talking to Ana because that's what a girlfriend wants.

I'm sure there are girls out there who will understand but what are the chances of me finding one.

**JUNE 4****TH**** 2011**

The house-warming party was in full swing by the time I made it back to Ana's, she was no where to be seen so I made my way to her bedroom. It's pretty much the same as it was in Portland except it's bigger and so is the bed it's a king size as opposed to the double she had. The desk is by the floor to ceiling glass window. A very cosy looking twin couch in the corner. I'm so wrapped up taking in her room I didn't hear her come out of the bathroom.

"Christian excellent can you zip me up?"

"Yeah sure. You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you and you look handsome as ever." She says kissing me hard and long, we stop when I hear something behind me.

"José." Ana says with some annoyance.

"Ana I was coming to look for you."

"Considering it's my party I have every intention of showing my face." Ana says walking to her bedroom door and shutting it in José's face. Ouch.

"He is really beginning to piss me off." I can't help the smugness I feel.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't be shocked if I spent most of the night wrapped around you like a vine."

We make our back to the open plan living room; the place fits the girls perfectly. It's warm and not as girly as I feared it would be.

My parents are here so are the Kavanagh's plus Ethan who can't seem to take his eye of Ana, true to her word she's wrapped around me like a vine. I am not complaining. Ray and my dad as expected are in a world of their own they've been joined by Mr Kavanagh, God bless him if he can keep up with those two.

I leave Ana for a brief moment to use the toilet and on my way back I hear a question that makes my blood boil.

"Mr Steele, I was hoping to get your blessing to ask Ana out."

"You know something José your father is one of the most honorable, courageous and respectable men I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You I'm afraid are nothing like your father, I don't like you. You show my daughter absolutely no respect so why the hell would I give you permission to date her especially when she is dating a young man I greatly admire. I know Christian Grey, you I don't know and from the little I have seen you are not worth knowing." I am as giddy as a school boy. Go Ray.

"Because of the respect I have for your father I'm going to tell you this once Ana is not available. I was happy to tolerate you because my daughter is not interested in you and you seem to have taken the hint. But now you foolishly try this. You've been warned."

I hear Ray walk away, I came out of my hiding place happily drinking my beer and walk past a stunned Jose Rodriguez. I saunter towards Ana plant a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. I know the fucker is watching and I am greatly enjoying this.

A few hours later the parents leave; Ana grabs some beers and joins me on the single couch. She's sat on my lap and I can't help but feel incredible smug. We are making out like teenagers. The fucker is glaring at me, at least the Kavanagh boy has the sense to know Ana is taken.

"You two stop it. It's too weird." Elliot says laughing.

"What's too weird?"

"It's odd seeing you like this. It's great but odd." Mia adds. "Not that I'm surprised." Mia says winking at Ana. She knows something.

"Not surprised, really why not?"

"I've had a thing for you for sometime." Ana says, making Kate laugh.

"How long?"

"Later." The fucker is still glaring at me, you think he'd notice I'm not the least bit affected by him.

"José aren't you driving back to Portland." Kate asks as he seems to be knocking back the alcohol.

"I can crash on your sofa."

"Are you asking or telling us." Kate asks. José wasn't always such an asshole, this behavior started just before the girls graduated, he asked Ana out and she told him she wasn't interested, instead of accepting it like a man. He started acting like a complete dick.

For some reason Ana still put up with him that was until this afternoon when she found out he was planning to put some pictures of her in his exhibition without her knowledge. I believe this final stunt was the last straw. Just this morning I was waiting for him to fuck up didn't think it would literally happen a few hours later. Good riddance.

"Sorry. You are right I should have asked." He puts the alcohol down. But he's had too much to drive, so Kate offers him the guest room. Kate gives Ana a look I don't recognize.

Eventually we call it a night at three in the morning. Ethan drives Mia back to Bellevue as he's going that way. I won't be surprised if they end up together, I don't how I will feel about it. Ana and I make our way to her bedroom, she shows José to the guest bedroom right next to hers. What the fuck, there is a guest bedroom at the end of the corridor why can't the fucker stay there.

I'm about to lose my temper when Ana says something to shut me right up, you'd think I'd be used to it by now. "Now Mr Grey you are going to fuck me so hard, the guy next door will finally understand I'm taken."

So that was the look that passed between her and Kate, send him a message.


	9. Chapter 9

**APRIL 3****RD**** 1999**

"CHRISTIAN, CHRISTIAN, CHRIISSTIAANN."

Off course she's up it's a holiday, I really should stop acting surprised by the things she does. My nine year old nightmare.

"Morning people."

"Christian I need you all out of the house."

"Oh yeah, Easter egg hunt."

"I can't have you lot trying to cheat."

"Cheat, cheat mom I'm hurt you'd even say something like that." Elliot says trying to look innocent and doing a rather good job of it. Making Ana giggle.

"Well getting out of the house shouldn't be a problem then."

"We should go to the movie theater; I've been dying to see The Matrix

"Oh yeah that shit look awesome."

"Elliot language." My dad finally pokes his head out of the paper.

"Well I don't want to see that." Mia whines.

"Since we live in a democracy, I say we vote." Mia crosses her hands over chest knowing full well she will lose. Ana has a thing for martial arts and there seems to be plenty in The Matrix.

"All in favor of watching The Matrix." Yeap just like I thought.

"We will go for candy after." I whisper to Mia or else she will make it unbearable to the point the movie won't be worth watching.

Saturday morning is probably not the best time to come to the movie theater, far too many people makes me nervous.

"Elliot, Mia can you get the drinks and popcorn. We will go find our seats." Ana says after we get our tickets. I breath I sigh of relief, I'm safely in my sit at the back of the theater.

"Thank you."

"There were too many people out there; someone was bound to touch you." Ana says like it's no big deal. My nine year old Angel. I grab her hands feeling that familiar jolt something that gives me immerse comfort.

"That. Was. Awesome." Surprisingly that was Mia.

"Did you see Neo in the end? One hand." She trying to do the moves. Ana and Elliot are on the floor laughing. This is the same girl sulking a few hours ago.

"Okay Mia. Try not to take someone's eye out.

Mia is still kicking invisible enemies on the way home; she couldn't care less about candy.

"Mom can I get a black leather top and bottoms." My parents look utterly perplexed.

"The movie?" My dad asks. We all nod.

**JUNE 5****TH**** 2011**

"So tell me how long exactly have you had a thing for me?" I ask lying between her legs.

"Remember the weekend before your 24th birthday."

"Yes vaguely." I remember I had just bought Escala.

"Well I came to visit you at Escala; I made my way to your bedroom and didn't think anything of it. You where in the shower."

"Yes."

"Jerking off."

"So you saw me jerking off and yo…"

"For the first time ever I really wanted to do it."

"You wanted to jerk me off."

"Uh huh." She says hiding her face behind her hands. "I couldn't stop thinking about you in the shower."

"Now I remember, the week you kept blushing every time you saw me." I say laughing.

"I couldn't look at you without thinking about it."

"Well guess what Miss Steele you can do a lot more than that now." I say slowly sinking into her.

"Oh fuck...oh...oh." I'm grinding my pelvic bone into her rubbing her clit.

"You want me well you got me body and soul." I say as I begin to pound into her. I can feel her clench around me; I don't want her to cum just yet. I pick her up and walk into the shower.

With her back against the shower I start to slowly fuck her until she cums twice screaming how much she loves me before I cum pinning her to the wall.

"What's with the smile?"

"Your father tore José a new asshole last night."

"What, why?"

"He asked your dad permission to date you."

"Knowing full well I'm going out with you." Ana says barely raining in her anger.

"So my telling him I don't want to go out with him meant nothing, what did he think my father was going to say. Force me to go out with him." Without any preamble Ana storms out of the bedroom.

I shouldn't be this happy, but I can't stand the fucker. This I want to hear.

"Where the hell do you get off asking my father for permission to date me.?"

"Ana I just want a chance."

"I. Don't. Want. You."

"You are being a…"

"A bitch, go ahead say it. What is your problem José?"

"I told how I fe…"

"And I told you I don't feel the same. Which part of that don't you understand?"

"You will give him a chance but not me, is it because of the money." The fucking asshole.

"José if I needed money I didn't have I will ask my father, so you and that theory can fuck off." Ana sighs heavily. "Not that it's any of your business but I have wanted Christian Grey since I was 17 and known him since I was 8, I have known you for three years you do the maths."

The fucker finally sees me, still trying to glare at me. He tries to say something but Ana shuts him up. "When you leave today don't come back."

"Ana."

"You must think I'm an idiot, did you think I didn't know about the shit you were spreading about me. I chose to let it go but yesterday abusing my trust the way you did was the last straw. I mean it José don't fucking come back."

"Ana I love you."

"I don't give a flying fuck."

Kate and Elliot come out of the bedroom. They look pissed.

"You heard her, get out and don't come back." Kate adds. He looks around and leaves but there was something in his eyes that tells me this isn't over, apparently Ana saw the same thing.

She calls Sawyer from their security office. "Put José on the proscribed list."

"Already done Ana." That guy is worth his weight in gold.

"I want pancakes, IHOP pancakes."

"Elliot that is a very good idea." Ana says happy all of a sudden.

"We find a table in the corner and wait for our order to be taken." Something is going on between Ana and Kate.

A waiter comes over and takes our orders. I order the original buttermilk pancakes, Ana gets the same, Kate goes for the Rooty tooty fresh and fruity. Elliot decides he wants both and waffles.

I'm sat back happily enjoying my coffee when the girls start.

"So what is he like?" Kate asks Ana all of a sudden.

"Fucks incredibly well, certainly knows how to use his dick. Don't get me started on the rest of him." Elliot chokes on his coffee and takes a while to recover.

"What you don't want to hear about your brothers sex life." Kate asks innocently.

"Don't have a problem hearing about his life; just don't want to hear it from Ana or about the sex she's having." "Well tough. Ana you were saying."

"NO, NO, NO. Not happening." Elliot bellows.

"Funny you don't have a problem going on about yours."

"Ana it's just too weird you talking about his..." Elliot points to me not able to finish his sentence. He is making it too easy for the girls. Payback is a bitch.

"What his dick, cock, penis, prick, rod, John Thomas." Ana says making Elliot groan.

"What about him?" Ana asks Kate. And this time Elliot can't take anymore.

"What do you want?"

"Really we can't unhear all your stories about what you and your John Thomas got up to over the years."

"Ana I can't hear stories about your sex life it will put me off sex."

"Really." Ana asks with glee. Unfortunately or rather fortunately for Elliot the nature of our conversation is cut short when a family sits in the booth next to us.

* * *

><p>With the acquisition of SIP, Ana has been busy this week I haven't seen her since the housewarming weekend, okay that's a lie we have lunch but it's all about work.<p>

I don't want to sound like a needy boyfriend but I need my girlfriend.

I pick up my phone contemplating whether to call Ana only to have her calling me.

"Hey baby." She sounds sleepy.

"What are you doing still up?" You where going to call her.

"I'm thinking about you, I've missed you this week. I need my boyfriend." Nice to know I'm not the only needy one.

"Well baby your boyfriend needs you too."

"Good."

Then my bedroom door opens. She comes in and lies next to me.

"I've missed you." I kiss her gently, we stay like that kissing for so long my lips where becoming tender, I sit up and remove her robe she has nothing underneath, I want to take my time and appreciate her body but she clearly has other ideas and grips my dick pulling me onto her, it is painful but I don't care.

I watch her as I enter her, her eyes locked on mine. I can never get enough of the love in her eyes. The sight of her alone is enough to make me cum but I fight it and before long I am slamming into her. I roll us onto my back, she sits up supporting herself on my chest and start slowly grinding, I can only take it for so long before I grip her hips, instead of bringing her down on my dick I hold her steady and start thrusting upwards with a speed that make my movements blur.

"Shit, I'm coming."

"Hold it."

"Fuck you." With that she cums clenching my dick so hard I can't move as her walls are sucking me dry.

She collapses on top of me and doesn't move until I lay her back down on the bed.

"Fuck me?"

"Hold it have you lost your mind." She says panting. I can't help but laugh. She gets up saunters to my closet naked as the day she was born grabs a t shirt and jumps back into bed.

"You stopped dating." I blurt out when the realization hits.

"What?"

"The week I turned 24 you stopped dating, you broke up with what's his face."

"Mike, I realized I was being unfair to him. I wanted you, deep down I hadn't realized I had been comparing every guy to you. Well that week I did. So I stopped dating, there was no point."

"Shit Ana why didn't you say anything?"

"There was nothing to say I was moving to Portland at the end of the summer, you had GEH it wouldn't have worked then. I made a decision to wait till I was done with my education."

"Didn't you ever worry I might have met someone."

"I did. Till the weekend you met Ethan. You were so angry" She says laughing.

God I was pissed that weekend she kept going on about how cute Ethan was. Wait a second.

"How did you know I was pissed?"

"We where ordering takeout I came outside to ask you want you wanted I saw you ranting and raving."

"That was why you were so happy; it had nothing to do with Ethan." She nods smiling.

"When you turned 18 I found myself thinking there could be more between us, I knew I wanted you but just like you I felt there was too much going on for us to be able to give it a real shot."

"Yeah I understand. You confirmed what I knew when you stopped telling me about your dates. Instead saying things like you weren't ready for a serious relationship for a least another couple of years. I knew you'd never had a relationship but hearing that, I don't know just made it easy."

"Despite all that it didn't really hit home till October, I think it was longest we'd gone without seeing each other. When I got back from Prague I came straight to Portland." She smiles knowingly at me. "What?"

"You mean the night you slept on your stomach to hide your erection."

"You knew."

"Off course I knew, everything about that night was strange sleeping next to you was torture. Hearing you grant out my name as you came was such a turn on."

"Fuck Ana." I don't know what to say, knowing she wanted me as much I wanted her is fucking amazing. Strangely her lack of jealousy worried me, now I understand she wasn't jealous because I didn't give any reason to be, not really.

Would I have been as understanding if the tables where turned, of course not look how I reacted to Ethan.

Elliot accompanied Kate and her family to Barbados so he won't be coming to Coping Together this year. This year I am really looking forward to it, Ana and I will be attending for the first time as a couple. Looking forward to showing off my girl.

I hope to God Fredrick Parker shows up, jumped up little shit. Motherfucker is always hitting on Ana and it pisses me off to no end. The little shits head is so far up his ass he doesn't realize Ana can't stand him. My favorite was when she asked him how many times and in how many ways she has to tell him to fuck off before he actually does. Fucking idiot thought she was joking.

I give the fucker a year before he completely fucks up his family's legacy; he's inherited a brilliant shipping company. It will be a shame to watch such a fine empire crumble.

As Ana said wait till he fucks it up to the point of no return then buy it. GEH acquiring its own shipping company would put us on a different level; God knows I hate working to other people's timetable. That doesn't mean I should wish a company's failure, unfortunately with Parker that's not the case, he will destroy that company it's a given.

I decide I've had enough and go in search of Ana, I find her as usual in the library something else I have because of her. A manuscript goes flying across the room just as I walk in.

"That bad."

"You have no idea. This is all the shit SIP were planning on publishing, fucking drivel." Her passion for good book is equal to her loathing of bad ones.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Good idea, what do you have in mind."

"I was thinking we could take the grace out for a couple of hours."

"Absolutely." She nearly shouts, her eyes glazing over. Lord have mercy.

**APRIL 3****RD**** 1999**

With Ana's knowledge when it comes to the English language and my aptitude for numbers this Easter egg hunt is ours. You win little treasures they have big clues to the big one which is usually a fair chunk of change, my parents very early on realized that kids want money to buy what they want not what their parent's think they need. Bring it on.

_To see the world in a grain of sand _

_And a heaven in wild flower_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand _

_And eternity in a hour._

"What the hell is that suppose to mean."

"It means the library."

"Library?"

"Yes, it's called Auguries of Innocence by William Blake."

"I knew it; I knew it we are winning this shit."

"Uh huh." Ana says not paying any attention to me.

"We are." I say with all the confidence in the world. We find the book we are looking for only to find coordinates in longitude and latitude.

"Okay, what is in 52.1800° N, 1.4600° W?"

"Don't ask me this is all you."

"I'm not asking just thinking out loud."

"This much I know it's in England, West Midlands to be precise. What has a town in the West Midlands got to do with anything?"

"Well if you put the compact directly on west it is 2…" Ana doesn't finish when I get it.

"Off course, come on." We walk outside and I show Ana my father's license plate."

"270-WNW." She reads out loud. "What has it got to do with England?"

"Aston Martin is a British car. Its headquarters is in a place called Warwickshire. I'm guessing it's the West Mid…place." Also explains the sudden change in license, my parents certainly take this annual hunt quite seriously.

"You would be lost without me."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"If I hadn't figured out the use of the compass, you'd still be in the library scratching your head."

"If you say so, come on lets hurry before any of the others see us." In the glove compartment we find another clue. We go on to solve seven more clues and we are back at the library.

"As much as I love Easter eggs we need to win the big one." I say walking around aimlessly as this one is all on Ana.

Just as Elliot and Mia bust into the library Ana comes down from the short ladder grinning.

"NO, noo." Elliot shouts while I'm twirling Ana in the air. We walk out into the living room with our prize my dad rings the bell to let all the other players know the game is over.

I'm sat in the living room fanning myself with my cheque as Elliot glares at me.

"Men, we were so close."

"Not close enough." Ana retorts earning a glare from Elliot which she laughs off.

"Now who's going to buy me my leather outfit?" Mia says frowning. It takes a minute before we all start howling with laughter.

"Annie got any plans for your money?" Ray asks after we finally calm down

"Why don't we invest it? Dad you and Ray do that all the time, can you help?"

"Sure son that's a really good idea."

"So you are not even going to buy yourself anything."

"Elliot when it's your money you can spend it how you like, until then pipe down." My mom says.

"Can I at least get a poster of The Matrix?" We all groan, this is Mia, this is what she does she becomes obsessed with something and wants everything to reflect that, trouble is, it only last a couple of weeks before she loses interest.

By then my parents would have wasted a fair bit of change on her obsession.

"Make you a deal." My dad says.

"If in a couple of week's time you still want your leather outfit, I will get you one."

"I actually want to take self defense lessons as well." Nothing wrong with that request except a year ago she put her foot down and stopped going.

"Then you can join Ana during her lessons with me." Ray says.

"Problem solved." Says my mom.

Yeah we all know it won't last.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm back at work and didn't get a chance to really edit this chapter. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**JUNE 11****TH**** 2011**

If there's one person in the world that knows how to get to me it's Anastasia Steele. The moment we dropped anchor she went below deck to change into something comfortable, my idea of comfortable even though there's no one around for miles is a bathing suit or even one of those barely there swimsuit, Ana on the other hand had a very different idea.

"That is not a bathing suit."

"How observant Mr Grey."

"What happened to comfortable?"

"You should try it, it's very freeing."

"Going completely naked." I don't have a problem with being naked just need a certain anatomy of mine to behave.

"Yes." With that she dives into the water off the side of the deck. Who am I to question her? I quickly get out of my clothes and dive in after her.

After half an hour of floating and the occasional backstroke we decide to get back on the Grace. Ana turns around to find a shit eating grin on my face.

"Miss Steele you have got one spectacular ass on you."

"Uh huh." She says with a little more sway in those hips. "Going down to get a drink you want one."

"No, I'm good." I lay out on the lounge and soak up the sun.

"Looking forward to tonight, first time going as a couple." She says walking back with a glass of wine.

"For once I won't have to hear 'you two make such a beautiful couple, if only' from my mother." I say taking in her beauty.

"She doesn't." I nod.

I'm really trying to focus on the conversation but it's so hard when she looks this great, the sun on her skin, her wet hair down her back.

"Christian, Christian." Shit.

"Hmm."

"You didn't a hear a word, did you."

"Shit, sorry love my mind was else where." She looks like she's about to cry. "Ana baby I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"No you called me love." I'm sure I've called her love before. The thought barely leaves my head when I feel her lips on mine.

**JUNE 18****TH**** 1999**

I hate today, I don't need to be reminded of the day I came onto the world, birthed by a woman who had more fondness for drugs than the toddler being abused. Unfortunately Mia's big mouth means this day will not pass unnoticed, my family are usually good at acknowledging my birthday without making a fuss this year one tenacious nine-year old refuses to let the day pass without the fuss.

"Christian Happy Birthday." Ana jumps on me.

"Thanks Ana." As much as I don't want to celebrate it, well it's Ana.

"BRO."

"Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"Came down for the weekend." Meaning he came down for my Birthday.

"Good to have you here."

"Happy Birthday by the way. Now can I borrow your phone?"

"No, where's yours?"

"Run up a bit of a bill."

"Sorry no."

"I will remember this." He says making me laugh as I walk to my room.

Dinner is just as always except I get chocolate cake and this year we have candles courtesy of Ana. I oblige her and blow out the candles. For once I'm actually happy to do it. My one wish, to always have Ana Steele in my life.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ray." I shout as I make my way upstairs to get Ana.<p>

"Ready to go."

"Yeah." We walk to the park as usual, Elliot decided he wanted to see The Matrix again; Mia pouted and sulked till he allowed her to tag alone. This Matrix obsession might last longer than anticipated.

We sit under our usual tree, I'm trying to beat Mia's score on snake, Ana has her head buried in yet another book, my girl is certainly on track to become an editor.

She knows more about books and their authors, read more books than people my age. Hell thanks to her I have a better grasp on English literature and composition.

In fact this school year has been the best and easiest for me, next week the academic part of the year comes to end for me, I still have rowing practice as we have a met in two weeks.

It's too late when I notice her, I genuinely believed she'd given up, guess I was wrong.

"Shit." Just glad she doesn't use this kind of language in front of the parentals

"Yeah, we can leave if you want.

"No, this is our spot; if anyone should leave it's her."

"Hello Ana." She says completely ignoring me.

"What do you want Carla?"

"Ana I'm your mother yo…"

"Really, let me save you the trouble, I don't want you as a mother feel free to leave."

"Ana I made some mistakes I just want a chance to make it right. Let's you and I go somewhere and talk."

"I'm nine not stupid, go somewhere with you."

"I'm your mother what do you thin…"

"Carla save it, I know all about your plans to kidnap me hoping Ray will pay to get me back."

"I'm your mother spending time with you isn't kidnapping." She says rather straight faced, but I caught the slight flinch when she realized we knew her plan.

"You are not my mother not my eyes, not in my dad's and definitely not in the eyes of the law."

"God Ana he is not even your father." Ana knows me well and immediately knew I was about to blow, she gently places her hand on my chest calming me.

" Your being here was a simple irritation now I want to slap you." Her shape intake of breath is the only real reaction we've got from her, all that I am your mother sounded as unconvincing as her plea to make things right. Ana clearly sees that too.

"You don't care about anybody but yourself, what you want is money, you are not getting a penny from us."

"I put up with you for the last decade I should get something out of that." And she finally shows her true colours.

"And what do we get for putting up with you." Where did Ray come from? Carla looks lost for words upon seeing Ray. He looks ready to rip her to pieces. "Let me tell you what you get, you get to keep your freedom." Carla looks perplexed.

"I have evidence of you planning to kidnap Ana who you have zero rights to. That coupled with what I have on you when it comes to Morton looks bad. Believe me when I tell you Carrick and I can make it look like that was your plan all along that you knew all about Morton." Carla looks smug.

"Good luck with that plan Ray."

"Oh I don't need luck I have Elena Lincoln." At that Carla looks like a fish out of water. "You pack whatever shit you've got and get out of town tonight. In fact I want you out of Washington. Do I make myself clear; if you are still in town at midnight you will be arrested?"

Carla looks at Ana about to say something but the delighted look on Ana's face stops her dead in her tracks. Ana doesn't want her around just as much as the rest of us. What did she expect after telling Ana she put up with her?

She stands there for a minute, realizing she's clearly lost turns and leaves. "You've got Elena Lincoln, good one dad, very good." Rays smug smiles as he ruffles her hair says it all.

"I'll leave you kids to it, got some fishes to catch." He says making Ana and I laugh.

* * *

><p>There is something to be said about not having to wake up too early on a Monday morning. There was some commotion in the early hours of the morning I was too tired to bother getting up. Running around this weekend with Ana took it out of me. Knowing the threat of Carla and other bitch had been neutralized gave us much more freedom to go exploring.<p>

I make my way to the kitchen, I am starving. I stop dead when I enter the kitchen, the look on my parents face is heart breaking, my mom has clearly been crying and my dad looks distraught trying to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Mia and Ana are upstairs sleeping soundly.

"That poor boy." my mom cries. Elliot wasn't in his room. Shit.

"Has something happened to Elliot?"

"Elena Lincoln was arrested this morning." Fuck.

**JUNE 11****TH**** 2011**

I finally decide on the Ermenegildo Zegna tuxedo, when did getting dressed become so difficult, I never had this issue before.

I make it to Ana's just in time, I'm still questioning my choice of tuxedo when she opens the door and I realize something I'm always going to look like a mere mortal standing next to the Goddess she is because fuck me sideways.

"Wow Ana, you look I mean you really look just."

"Why thank you Christian not so bad yourself." I'm still trying to find a word. The blue of her dress is a shade darker than her eyes; the band highlights just how tiny her waist is. All the fancy embellishments look great. Don't know shit about dresses all I know is she looks positively divine. I notice she's wearing the white gold, sapphires, amethysts and diamond earrings from Cartier I gave her. They were a graduation present.

The drive to my parents is quiet; it's not the usually jokey atmosphere. I realize we are both nervous. "Nerves?" I ask. "Yeah, I don't why? We've done this a million times, it's just…"

"Tonight feels different." She agrees giving me a shy smile. "I think we should approach it like we've always have and we should be fine."

"Uh huh and how do you plan on dealing with the sexual tension?"

"We fuck like rabbits the first chance we get." I say making her laugh breaking up the nerves and tension.

Just then Taylor announces our arrival and proceeds to open the door for me I get out and help a giggling Ana out of the car. "What are you giggling at?"

"I don't think we can fuck like rabbits, someone is bound to hear you and all the howling and grunting."

"Me, what about you?" we continue our little banter all the way to the back of my parents house for the event completely forgetting the press, for once I didn't hear a single stupid question asked.

"Ana, Christian you are finally here."

"Mia we are on time."

"You know what I mean."

"No enlighten me."

"Christian stop teasing your sister."

"Hey mom."

"Ana you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Grace, elegant as always, Mia love the dress."

"What am I? Chop liver." You'd think I wasn't in the room.

"Christian, Almost everybody else here will try kissing your ass tonight we are just giving you a break." Did my mom.

"Mother language." I say making her laugh. "Hey dad." I say as I see him walk towards us.

"Ana you look beautiful as always."

"Hello Carrick, how are you?"

"Brilliant as always, went fishing with your dad today." I might just as well not be there.

"Hello son."

"Hello Ray, at least someone in this family loves me." I say making them laugh. Ana gives me a kiss on my cheek.

We find our seats and wait for the events to begin; my dad gives his usual welcome speech and reminds everybody why they are here. Certain people can be counted on to buy certain things at auction, Ray always wins the bid for the weekend in Aspen for the fishing, not that he needs an excuse to go fishing.

Surprisingly Fredrick Parker goes for and wins the bid to have Ray make any furniture he wants. He thinks he can get to Ana through Ray; he should have had a word with José before bidding. Man, I want to be there when this backfires in his face.

After dinner is served, there are a few minutes before the first dance auction starts gives people a chance to mingle and talk a little business. Parker makes his way to the table, there is a God.

"Ray, I'm Fredrick." He puts out his hand for Ray to shake. It takes Ray a minute but he shakes it, nearly crushing the fucker's hand. My dad is hiding his laugh behind his glass of whisky; my mom just shakes her head.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to mee…"

"Let me save you the trouble, one of my guys will call you to find out what you want, if you have something specific in mind he will arrange a meeting to discuss the details. We will make it and have it delivered to you. You and I don't need to talk or get to know each other in any way."

Parker looks stupefied for a minute before composing his features; he nods his understanding before walking away.

"Oh Ray." Is all my mom can say.

"Grace I don't have time for idiots who think they can use me to get to my daughter, that idiot hasn't taken his eye of Annie since he got here. I don't even want to repeat some of the shit he said."

"Gees have the decency to know when someone is taken and back off."

"Amen Mia." Ray says kissing her forehead.

God I remember the boy Mia brought home for dinner when she was around seventeen, I thought the poor boy was going to piss himself when Ray started with the questions. It got worse when Mia left the room. Ray and my dad made it clear that unless he planned on marrying Mia he better not have any impure thoughts about Mia. Elliot and I piss ourselves laughing every time we talk about that.

"Hi Mia."

"Oh boy Ana says." God is that Lily girl, another one who doesn't have the decency to know when someone is taken.

"Hi Lily, you taking part in the first dance auction." Mia inquires.

"Yes I am, and how about you Ana?" she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Yes she is I need to make sure I dance with her before Ray does." Ray just shakes his head at me. The first couple of years he beat me after that well he hasn't stood a chance.

"Hello Christian, so no chance on you biding on anyone else."

"Why will he do that?" That angry retort was surprisingly from Mia.

"Is it just me or has tonight being more fun than usual." My dad asks laughing.

The first dance auction start and I have to admit I genuinely didn't think Parker was going to be an issue after the dressing down Ray gave him, since he can't bid on Ana he decides to bid on Mia, big mistake. The moment he bids ten thousand on Mia, Ray bids twenty. He took one look at Ray's menacing face and backs off, how is he going to run a successful business if he backs off at the first challenge.

Naturally I win the bid on Ana.

"There's half an hour before the dance starts, what do you say we sneak off for a bit."

"To do what exactly."

"Ana come on, you look spectacular and I want under that dress."

"It can wait."

"Ana you know my mom is going to make us spend the night."

"Considering I lost my virginity to you in the same bedroom we'd be sleeping in I don't see the problem." Fuck.

"I'm in desperate need for you."

"And I'm in desperate need for a…" Just then the feedback noise from the microphone goes. "But you don't see me complaining." Just as I'm about to find out what she in need of my mom interrupts.

"Ana, I will like to introduce you to a few people. Christian you don't mind. Do you?" Oh yeah like I have a choice.

"Not at all mom." Ana turns around and smirks at me, oh she is going to pay for that.

I see Parker and I get up, I should sit back down, really I should but I find myself following him, when Ray said he didn't want to repeat some of the shit he said.

Well let's just say I want to hear it, and as much as I am telling my feet to turn around and sit back down it has no desire to listen to me.

"What good will knowing what he was saying about me do?" she knows me well. "Take a walk with me." we walk back to our seats.

"Who did my mom introduce you to." she giggles, and Fredrick fucking Parker is forgotten.

"More like who didn't she introduce me to, I think she wanted the world to know we are a couple."

"Yeah not surprised by that." I say chuckling, I'm rarely without Ana but when I'm not my mother's friends and acquaintances were always pushing their daughter, cousins, and nieces towards me. My mother hated it; she's always had her heart set on Ana for me. So I'm not surprised she taking the opportunity to let everyone know I'm taken.

**GRACE**

I had to let Ana go when we both spotted Christian going after Parker, I wasn't surprised by that. He wants to know what Parker said about Ana.

I took great pleasure in introducing Ana as Christians' other half, most of these people have already met Ana, but at my age it's easy to forget these things. Of course Ana knew want I was doing and played along beautifully.

Some of these women are friends and I don't blame them for wanting my son for their daughters, it's the daughters I have a problem with. Most of them have absolutely no ambition; they have their sights set on landing a rich man instead of trying to earn it for themselves.

Ana on the other hand has had an internship since her senior year of high school, she's known what she wanted to do from a very young age and set out to achieve it, she's had a great influence on Mia who is now a Sous-Chef at Canlis. As far as I'm concerned there is only one woman for my son.

"Don't they look beautiful?" Carrick says coming to sit next to me as I watch Christian and Ana dancing.

"Oh Cary they are perfect."

"I saw you crushing the hopes of the ladies." He says smirking.

"It needed to be done. What did Parker say about Ana?" I saw Carrick and Ray talking, both their glares directed at Parker, it must have been bad since they didn't make any move to stop Christian when he went after him.

"Let's just say I'm very happy Ray is the one dancing with Mia instead of him."

There is a lot more dancing, I especially enjoyed my dance Christian. He looks incredibly happy, and I know his new relationship with Ana has everything to do with it. I am so happy they finally took that step.

I watch them as they watch the fireworks and I know everybody sees what I see the love between the two is undeniable.

_The Noz here, for years we wondered about the nature of the relationship between Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele and tonight we can finally give you an answer. The two are officially a couple._

_Our sources tell us Grace Grey introduced Anastasia Steele as her future daughter in law to guest at the annual charity event. _

_We at the Noz can't be sad about this news as we have always felt the childhood friends make a beautiful couple. As for the men and women who had their sights set on landing one of them, our condolences._


	11. Chapter 11

**JUNE 12****TH ****2011**

It's almost two in the morning when we make our way home. My mom noticed I desperately needed to be with Ana in the comfort of my own home. The moment we get into the car Ana kicks off her shoes. "All that dancing in these shoes was a bad idea." I take her feet and start to massage them. "Oh you are the best." She moans, making the already tight confines of my trousers even tighter.

I carry her into the elevator. "I can walk you know, albeit a bit wobbly."

"I like the idea of carrying you over the threshold."

"We are not married Mr Grey."

"Yet." She smiles brightly at me and buries her head in my neck. I don't quite know how to react to her… reaction, I never intended to say 'yet' but I said it.

I want to marry Ana, I haven't let myself get carried away with the thought because she is still so young and I assumed she needed time to consider it, but in this moment I realize just how wrong I was.

I don't do assumptions and 'what ifs' and yet I did just that when it came to the one thing I wanted the most and she had to make the first move. Yet again I find I'm repeating that mistake.

Ray always says I know Ana better than anyone and I do, so why do I keep questioning myself when it comes to her.

"Where did you go?" she asks as I gently put her on the bed.

"Giving myself a talking to."

"Then may I suggest you start with why you keep second guessing everything when it comes to me."

"You know me well."

"And you know me the best, so try and keep that knowledge in the forefront of your brain when it comes to this relationship. You are incredibly confident when it comes to everything else but the moment it becomes about us…"

"I know and from now on it stops."

"I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you too." I help her out of her dress, leaving her in blue silk satin maison thong. "This I like very much."

"I thought you might, I bought it with you in mind." She says stepping close and slowly stripping me out of my clothes.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of breakfast, Ana up early that's something till I notice it's not so early. I make my way to the kitchen. "Perfect timing, I was just coming to get you."

"Well here I am." She places a plate of pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs in front of me.

"What are your plans for next weekend?" she asks without looking at me, I am better at accepting my family wanting to celebrate my birthday but I don't jump for joy about it.

"I've got nothing planned." There's no point in lying she will know.

"Excellent pack for the weekend."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but I can tell you this, it's just me and you and a lot of fun. So prepare yourself." For once I might actually jump for joy on my birthday.

* * *

><p>Our friendship has endured, we have weathered some pretty big storms, distance, pedophiles, mothers from hell and shit load of assholes who can't take no for an answer.<p>

That is what scares me our friendship is solid it has been my anchor since I was fifteen, saying I need Ana in my life is gross understatement of epic proportions. If Ana was here she will say I'm just looking for an excuse to use big words.

What happens if I make a mess of this relationship will our friendship survive, I shouldn't be thinking this way but fear has clouded my thinking and I can't help myself.

"Sir we have a problem."

"What Happened?"

"Mr. Rodriguez." That asshole needs to fucking go. I make my way down to the lobby; I need to get to Ana now.

The elevator opens and I see a laughing Ana, I let go of the breath I'm holding.

"Baby, are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine Christian." She says still laughing. We walk back to the elevator and I hug her for dear life. "Christian I'm okay."

"What happened? I heard it was José."

"You heard right, he turned up at the coffee shop saying he was sorry about everything and trying to use my pictures even though I already told him no."

"How did he know where you where?"

"He said he was coming to GEP when he saw me."

"Considering he's on the proscribed list he wouldn't have got far."

"When I told him if he's really sorry, he can give me the pictures and every copy he has of it."

"Good."

"That's when he turned nasty, started going on about how they where just pictures and I was acting like a bitch." Fucking ass. "That's when Jack got involved."

"As in Hyde."

"Yeap, Oh you should have seen it, he turned the whole place against José. Said if they where just pictures then José shouldn't have a problem giving it back, then turned to Mel and said 'or I'm I wrong.' Mel said he was probably jerking off to them. Jack got back in and told him to buy a magazine or watch porn like everybody else. Out of somewhere in the shop someone went how about getting your own girlfriend because clearly she doesn't want you. Christian it just got worse and worse, till José left."

"I can see why you where laughing." I say escorting her to her office.

"Christian I want those pictures, is there any way we him can force him."

"I will get it done this afternoon."

"Can we put someone on him?"

"Consider it done. Jack huh."

"Yeah, Christian with Julie leaving I was thinking Jack is perfect for the position."

"I agree, I thought about it before but I wasn't sure he could be trusted but he's proved himself in just a short time."

**JUNE 21****ST**** 1999**

I find myself standing my Mia's bed, I don't know how I got here I lie beside Ana who instantly puts her hand on my chest, the torrents of emotions I was feeling subsides.

The boy was black and blue from previous beatings, he was covered in welts from whatever the bitch used, his wrists and ankles looked to have been bound for sometime. Yet he refused to say who was responsible until he found out his parents were the number one suspects.

My dad offered to represent the boy pro bono. I feel so guilty I could have stopped this from happening; I was more worried about my reputation at school if I pressed charges against the bitch and now because of my selfishness…

"Christian."

"Hey Ana, go back to sleep."

I left my parents to deal with Mr Lincoln, poor man when this gets out he will be ruined, he didn't do anything but questions would be asked, how did he not know what his own wife was doing?

Frankly that is a question I want an answer to, how did he not know, did he pay her so little attention. I wake up to find myself alone in Mia's bed; Ana is sat by the window reading.

"What time is it?"

"It's three." Fuck I wasted the day. Got practice in an hour.

"I take it you came in here when you found out."

"Wait did you know?"

"Yeah, your mom came back from work distraught, I heard her and your dad talking. So yeah I know what the bitch did."

Training has been a godsend this week, between that and working at Ray's I have been able to take my mind of the guilt. Life at home is… we are all thinking about the difference we could have made if we had done more. I walk through the door to hear my dad laughing with Ray and Mr Lincoln.

"Hey Christian how was practice."

"Emm good." I say hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"My bitch of an ex-wife is going to jail for the next twelve years, no parole, she's serving the lot."

"How?"

"Because of how quickly the authorities moved in, she had no time to hide or get rid of anything, they found several videos and pictures of other boys, she didn't have a leg to stand on. With no money for her defense, her public defense attorney advised her to take the plea, because if she went to trial she will die in prison."

"Did you say several other boys?"

"Yes son, she will never have had the chance to even approach Elliot if any of them had said something." I can understand the relieve my father feels, the bitch is in prison with minimum fuss.

"I worked hard to give her everything she needed, she didn't have a job or any real commitments to keep her here and yet she refused to come with me to my business trips, now I understand why, she needed me out of the way. I'm just relieved I filed for divorce before any of this shit happened."

"Michael I should have told you earlier." My dad says clearly feeling guilty.

"It wouldn't have made any difference; the outcome would have been the same no matter when it happened. She's paying for her crimes that's all that matters." Michael Lincoln is a much nicer and better man than the bitch painted him out to be. She once told my mom he was having an affair while away, yet she was the one who didn't want to go. Good riddance.

* * *

><p>After dinner we are all sat in the living room feeling full and relaxed. "So kids Ray your mother and I talked and we think a nice family holiday is sorely needed."<p>

"Yes! Where are we going?" A giddy Mia asks.

"London." Ana is all wide eyed with excitement.

"I get to see the British library, oh home of Dickens, the Bronte sisters, Jane Austen."

"Shopping." Mia adds.

"Emm Mia our plans are more in line with Ana, this isn't just about shopping and lounging about. It's a chance to learn. Gain new experiences." My mom says.

"Shopping in London is a new experience."

"Shopping is shopping where ever you go." Elliot adds making faces at Mia.

"I'm sure we can fit in some shopping." Ray adds, God Mia has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Thank you." Mia says giving him a hug, Ana just shakes her head smirking. Don't know what she's smirking at she's just as bad.

JUNE 17TH 2011

This is my last meeting, all week I've found myself waiting for today. Ana and I are going away for the weekend, I don't know what we are doing or where we are going but I can't wait. I know Sawyer went there this morning to make sure everything was in order.

"Mr Grey, Jack Hyde is here to see you."

"Send him in Andrea." All week he has only cemented by decision to promote him. Ana has learnt so much from him and GEP can only benefit from his leadership. What he does in his spare time is his problem. But if I find out he's put another Sub in hospital he will regret the day he ever met me.

"Jack have a sit." He looks a little anxious. "Jack you know Julie is leaving at the end July and I want you to take up the position." Haven't got time to pussyfoot I'm desperate to leave for my weekend.

"Mr Grey, emm thank you, I won't let you down."

"Good, we will meet next month and put everything in place. Jack one more thing; do not give me a reason to regret this decision."

"No sir I won't, I know my lifestyle is an issue but I can assure you it was a one time mistake one I paid dearly for. It is not an experience I care to repeat."

"Good to hear, Jack." With that he leaves, I feel good about this decision. He did indeed pay dearly for his mistake, he lost everything, he sold his condo, his car and emptied his bank account to avoid jail. Not a mistake anyone with half a brain would care to repeat.

"Hey you ready to go."

"Yes just shutting everything down."

"Christian before we leave…can we talk."

"Sure."

"What are you so afraid of?" As much as this conversation scares me we need to have it.

"I don't want to lose our friendship. It's my lifeline."

"Christian there is only one thing that would make me leave you and I don't see you cheating…"

"God never, my family would kill me, and Ray would bring me back from the dead just to kill me again above all else I could never do something so cruel to you, after everything we've been through…Ana I will never."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, Christian I don't see us not working out. Like you said after everything we've through this is a walk in the park. Please have confidence and some faith in us. I love you."

"I love you too and you are right I should have confidence in us, deep down I do I've let the fear take over."

I feel so much better; cheat, hell will most likely freeze over before I ever do something that stupid. I have never being in a relationship before but I'm learning as we go. Now I'm really looking forward to this weekend.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Looking forward to whatever you planned."

Me too."

After about an hours drive I'm starting to get anxious. "Are we there yet?" Ana looks at me for a moment then burst out laughing, she is laughing so hard I don't understand a word she's saying. "What I just want to know if we are there yet." Yeah that didn't help. I wait for Ana to stop laughing but every time she looks at me she starts again.

"No Christian we are not there yet."

"I don't know what was so funny."

"You, you looked so cute."

"Ana I'm not a teddy bear, there is nothing cute about me."

Just as she's about answer my phone rings at the same time that Taylor's rings as well.

"Cooper." Taylor answers.

"Sir Rodriguez is tailing your car."

"Run the fucker off the road if you have to." Yeah Ana is pissed, he's becoming a real problem. While he was here following Ana I got a few guys to go his flat to get all the pictures he had of her. He's in for a real shock when he gets back to Portland.

"Actually Cooper that's not a bad idea, hit him hard enough to stop the car." Taylor instructs. I check my phone and it's a miss call from my dad, I send him a message telling him Ana and I are away for the weekend and will call him when we get back. Whatever it is it can wait.

After another three hours in the car we finally arrive at Carson Ridge Luxury Cabins. We are staying in a cabin called Mount Hood, when we enter the cabin I have to say l love the place already. A king size bed, a fire place, hydrotherapy spa tub, a shower that will easily fit the two of us.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it, thank you."

"Do you want to stay in or go out for dinner?"

"Go out, I want to see the area in the evening."

"Alright, join me for a shower."

"Like you need to ask."

After a quick shower and I mean just a shower we get dressed, Ana in Ralph Lauren cargo shorts, a tank top and one of my dress shirts, I decide to go with soft black jeans and a v neck t shirt. We head across the road to the Backwoods Brewing Company for dinner. It's a beautiful warm evening so we sit outside. After a minute our waiter comes for our orders.

"Hello welcome to Backwoods."

"Thank you." Ana and I say at the same time making her giggle.

"I will have the Bumbler to start with."

"I will have the same." I tell the waiter.

"Excellent two Bumblers coming right up." The first thing you taste is the honey, then a citrusy aftertaste and well beer.

"It's really good." I comment.

"Hmm." Is all I get from Ana? Who starts giggling for no reason? "You've got beer." She doesn't finish her sentence before taking my top lip into her month and sucks on it. "Beer."

"Right." The waiter returns to check if we are ready to order. We both start with the hummus platter; it's a combination of olives, cucumber, tomatoes, feta cheese, peppers, and hummus and pita bread.

We both enjoy our food in silence; just before the appetizers are done we order more beer which arrives with our main of BBQ pulled pork sandwiches for Ana and a turkey sandwich for me. I find myself staring at Ana's sandwich with envy.

"Would you like some of mine?" Guess she saw it. Before I can answer she cuts her sandwich in half giving me one. I do the same with mine giving her half.

"Perfect." I mumble.

"Oh this is nice." Ana says sucking on the BBQ source coating her fingers. It's purely innocent on her part but I can't help where my mind wonders. "I need more beer, I think I'm going to try something different. What about you."

"I have whatever you're having, actually get me something else we can try each others." I say trying to control my wayward thoughts.

"I can see why you are a CEO." She says making me chuckle.

Ana gets the (Bourbon Barrel) Ridge Run Stout and the Clear Cut Pale. We try a few more beers and I have to admit so far I'm having a great time we decide to call it a night before we find ourselves too drunk to walk back to our cabin. The walk back to the cabin is taken at a leisurely pace.

The moment the cabin doors close behind us the air becomes thick with sexual tension.


	12. Chapter 12

**JUNE 28****TH**** 1999**

We are waiting for my dad to get back from the official sentencing of the bitch and we are off to London. My parents certainly had the right idea with this holiday. The car horn goes and before I can say anything.

"Mom! Dad and Ray are back."

"Mia, I'm right here, there's no need to burst everyone's ear drums." Dad and Ray come in to help with the luggage; everyone has one luggage except for Mia she has two. When Ana mentioned that if Mia planned on shopping taking two suitcases of clothes might defeat the purpose. She tried or so she says to reduce the amount of stuff she needed, it couldn't be done.

The drive to SeaTac is a loud one; well everything is loud when Elliot and Mia are involved. Though the pedophile was sentenced today there's no mention of her, we are determined to move on from the damage she caused.

Elliot is pissed he asked for a window seat because he wanted a window seat, Mia could have done the same but she didn't now she's moaned so much my mom has forced Elliot to give up his seat. To add insult to injury Mia keeps getting up to use the bathroom. Elliot has moved back into seat, hell even my mom wisely says nothing.

I am now patiently waiting for Mia to get back, if she knows what's good for her she will quietly sit in her original seat.

**JUNE 17****TH**** 2011**

Ana is facing away from me as she drops my dress shirt off her shoulders. I move her hair to one side kissing her shoulder; I suck on the skin between her neck and shoulder making her moan. I place my hand on her stomach bringing her body firmly against mine. Kissing her neck and shoulder I unbutton her cargo shorts and slowly slip my fingers into her folds, I pinch her clit lightly, causing her to whimper.

Still playing with her sex I help her out of her tank top, I turn her around and kiss her hard slipping my tongue into her mouth before I help her onto the bed, she lifts her hips slightly as I take off her underwear. I kiss and nibble on her inner thigh before working my way to her sex, I take my time inhaling and savoring her taste. I feast on her clit while my fingers work on her g spot. I look up at Ana to find her playing with her nipples; fuck me, what a sight. I slip another finger in and pump in and out, my thumb played with her clit while I watch her pull and pinch her nipples.

Her walls grip my fingers and I know she is close but I don't want her to come just yet, so I remove my fingers. "Oh fuck, Christian please."

I stand back and slowly take my clothes off, her feral eyes hungrily stare at me, my dick spring to attention when I take my boxers off, her eyes locked on to it, she licks her lips I know what she wants. I take my dick in my hand gently stroking it. "Is this what you want?" she simply nods with her eyes still glued to my dick.

She gets on her hunches and wraps her fist around the base of my erection; she takes the head in her mouth sucking on it. "Yes Ana that's it put it in your mouth." She swallows my entire dick something I still can't get use to.

She continues to suck me, occasionally her teeth catching the ridges of the glands the slight pain only adding to the pleasure." Ana stop I want to come in you."

God she is beautiful and so fucking sexy, I get between and legs and slowly sink my dick into her, much to my surprise Ana is so worked up she comes immediately. Her nails scratching my back as I prolong her orgasm by working my shaft in and out of her. I grind my pelvic bone into her clit. "Shit Christian, oh god yes…yes just …like that." She pulls me close and rams her tongue into my mouth; our kiss is ardent and possessive. She continues to feverishly kiss me as I stroke with renewed determination in and out of her. We stop the kiss as we are both breathless, I brace myself on my forearms and work my dick into her, I'm close but I want to give her another orgasm. I grind harder into her. "Oh fuck...fuck... I'm coming, shit Christian I'm coming." With that I feel her walls clench viciously around me causing me to explode in her, grunting out her name.

"Oh fuck." I say collapsing on the bed. "God Ana that was…"

"I know." She says breathlessly.

"Thank you for this weekend, I can actually say I'm enjoying my birthday."

"Happy birthday by the way." Ana says kissing my cheek. I look at the clock and notice its past midnight.

"Thank you baby. I love you." She tells me she loves me but I can't be sure as I feel myself drift off.

* * *

><p>I'm awoken from my sex induced stupor by a loud knock on the door. "That must be breakfast." Ana's sleepy voice stops me from telling whoever is at the door to go away.<p>

I pull on my pajama bottoms and drag myself to the door." Good morning Mr Grey." A voice far too chirpy for this time of day greets me, pushing a cart laden with breakfast into the room.

"Ana baby, breakfast." I say as I make my way to the bathroom to deal with the morning essentials, she groans getting out of bed and joins me in the bathroom.

"What do want to do today?" Ana inquires while we eat breakfast. I shrug my shoulders.

"It's your birthday, you sure there's nothing you want to do today." She says leering at me.

"You got any ideas?" I ask rather salaciously. She bites her lip before running her tongue over it. Fuck me.

"Well there's one thing I would really love to try."

"What's that baby?" She doesn't miss the lust in my voice.

"White water rafting." You know when you are watching a movie and there's that screeching sound or the music abruptly stops before everything comes to a halt, this would be one of those moments.

"White water rafting?" You can't miss the utter disappointment in my voice.

"I had an entirely different activity in mind." I mutter

"I'm sure you did."

"I really thought you where pulling my leg." I groan while Ana straps me into the life jacket and helmet. "But it's…it's my birthday." I was aiming for righteous indignation that sounded more…petulant child.

"So the next time I ask what you want to do, how about to use your words instead of shrugging. Happy birthday baby."

The instructor is giving us the do's and don'ts and I find myself plotting my revenge.

"That was exhilarating." I say out of breath.

"Uh huh." Is all I get. I laugh as I can actually consider this my revenge, Ana seriously underestimated the course, I believe she expected tranquil scenery with the occasional waterfall. Nope, what we got was high-octane, two-hour adrenaline rush. With some serious rapids, I believe that's what it's called. God my shoulder is on fire; Ana must be in some serious pain.

When we get back into the cabin I order Ana a massage, since I still have issues with strangers touching me I decide to jump into the whirlpool bath to soothe my aches and pains while Ana enjoys her massage.

After a thorough soak I get out of the bath quickly dry myself and make my way naked as the day I was born into the bedroom.

Ana has a glass of champagne on the side for me, I get under the covers and Ana snuggles into me.

A beeping sound wakes me and I realize it's Ana's phone, god we were both exhausted from the rafting we passed out without dinner, I notice it's still dark outside. Ana is wrapped around me like a vine. It has been a simply relaxing weekend, nothing over the top and I have enjoyed it more than I expected. Laying here with Ana whose hand is lying on my chest. I can't help but think of the times I worried about my future and whether it was possible to have a meaningful relationship.

"I can feel your brain going a mile a minute."

"Yeah." I chuckle.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I use to wonder if it was ever possible to have a relationship." Ana holds me a little tighter. "I couldn't be touched; I had nightmares that made me violently react in my sleep. I mean what girl could deal with that and if by some miracle they could, would they understand that I needed you more than I needed them."

"I don't think there's a woman in the world that would understand." Ana says sadly.

"I know you get embarrassed every time my parents go on about what a blessing it was bumping into you. But Ana bumping into you was the single greatest thing to have ever happened to me. A few years ago Ray told me how you guys almost moved to Montesano." I pause not wanting to think about where I will be right now if that move had happened.

"Yeah, we had a few days to find new accommodations after Ray left the army. We were on our way to Montesano to see a house Ray was interested in buying. We saw the sale sign go up on the old house, something about it caught Ray's attention. He stopped and spoke to the guy for a few minutes next thing you know we were moving in. You know what I feel the same way about that day, not just for you but your entire family."

"Our entire family." I interrupt. I feel her smile.

"If it weren't for your dad, Carla would have left me at the mercy of Morton." The thought of that man always sends a shiver through me.

"The same would have happened to me."

"Would you seriously have gone into that room?" She sounds incredulous.

"I've asked myself the same question a thousand times and I genuinely believe I would have. I would have done anything to change."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember the boy that finally gave up the bitch." Ana nods. "His parents said they didn't ask any questions because he'd started behaving, doing better at school. He'd stopped the destructive path he was on. Ana, that was me before you came along. I was sick and tired of disappointing my mom and yet nothing helped."

"I believe whatever path our lives had taken, we would have ended up with each other. It may not have been this easy, but you Mr Grey are worth it."

"I believe it too, you bring out the best in me and I love you more than I can ever express."

**JUNE 29****TH**** 1999**

"London, even the air here is different." I roll my eyes at Ana's comment. There is no missing the fact that she is extremely happy to be here. Due to Ana's need to stop and admire every mundane thing, we arrive at customs to quite a queue.

"Thanks Ana." Elliot growls.

"What did I do?"

"What did I do?" He mimics. I know Mia has pissed him off but he's taking his frustrations out on the wrong girl. He seems to immediately recognize that. "Sorry Ana, that was uncalled for." Ana simple nods her acknowledgement. Mia has been surprisingly quiet since she got back from the bathroom to find Elliot in his original seat. She knows she messed up there.

Elliot rarely gets angry but when he does well it's best to stay clear. The only reason he hasn't said anything to Mia is Ray.

It's the strangest thing, if my parents say no to Mia Ray will say yes. Ray says no to Ana my parents will say yes. Elliot and I…no one gives a flying fuck what we want.

After what felt like a decade in customs, we claim our luggage without a fuss because if there had been any hitch with Mia's excess amount of bags Elliot would have had a fit. I feel a nudge to my ribs. "Ouch."

"Don't be such a girl." Ana says smiling brightly making it hard to be mad at her. As long as she gets to visit the British library this holiday will be complete.

Ana's face is glued to the car window as she watches the sights or rather hotels we drive past. "Dad, where are we staying?" We've driven past quite a number of hotels.

"We are staying at one of the partner's house in Richmond. We thought it would be nicer than staying in a hotel. Gives you guys much more freedom."

"Excellent."

The house is impressive; we walk into a fairly large foyer, to the right the stairs to the second floor. The downstairs contain the living room, dinning room, a games room with a pool table and the kitchen with a set of French doors leading to the backyard.

There are five bedrooms; Ana and Mia are sharing a room. Ray and my parents are on the last floor, we get the second floor to ourselves.

Since I've got a room to my self I don't bother unpacking and decide to live out of my suitcase, it's not getting in anyone's way. As tired as I am its too late to take a nap, I hope we have food.

"Bro, too late to go shopping for groceries we are ordering takeout." Thank fuck.

"What's on the menu?"

"Pizza."

"I want whatever has got meat on it no veg." after dinner I leave everyone downstairs and come up stairs hoping to get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping the thought of the bitch plaguing my dreams or rather nightmares. Her brand of sadistic torture has certainly taken the place of the pimps. Hopefully the knowledge of her going to prison for a while will keep the nightmares at bay.

**JUNE 18****TH**** 2011**

I bolt out of bed and grab my phone; I walk out to the porch and switch my phone back on. I now know my dad was calling and as much as I want to live in denial, it will be twelve years to the day on the 28th the bitch went to prison. How the hell did I forget something so significant? Because my life has been going brilliantly well that's how.

"Christian do you what time it is?" Shit, I didn't bother checking.

"Sorry dad it's just I was dreaming about our first trip to London and I remembered…" His heavy sigh cuts me off.

"She is being released at the end of the month.

"Should I put someone on her?"

"I think it would be the wise thing to do." Fuck." At least till we know she's not planning anything.

"Do you think she will try and hurt us in some way?"

"She blames your mother for Isaac talking."

"Isaac?"

"The boy she abused."

"Right." I never knew his name.

"She blames me for Michael divorcing her, since she believes I gave him the tape before she was caught."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he started divorce proceedings before she was arrested."

"12 years at the time it seemed so far away, now…"

"I know son, Christian you and Ana get on with your lives as normal. The last thing we want is to have that woman think she's got some hold over us."

"You are right dad; I will inform Taylor on Monday and make the necessary arrangements."

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend son, say hello to Ana for me. Happy Birthday by the way." He says chuckling.

"Thanks dad, see you soon." Switching my phone off made it hard for them to wish me Happy Birthday. He still had to get it in, no matter what the conversation.

I gently open the door trying not to wake Ana up, I don't know why I bother that girl can sleep through a thunder storm.


	13. Chapter 13

**ELENA**

**JUNE 19****TH**** 1998**

"Grace dear' what's wrong?" she doesn't look like she's slept in days and for a doctor that's some…

"Christian didn't come home yesterday, we found him passed out in the drive way this morning. Elena he was drunk out of his skull." Off course it's her precious boy.

"Grace that boy needs discipline but you…"

"He's suffered enough abuse…it's the wrong path to take. It will only isolate him further."

"You know what Linc is having the extension to the house done at the moment, there a lot of work to be done on the grounds. Why don't you send Christian to come clear it out? Just maybe keeping him busy might take his mind of his troubles."

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, I will do that."

"Good with that settled lets get some lunch."

**JUNE 29****TH**** 1998**

I don't know what it is about that boy but I can't get him out of my mind, yes he's good looking but that's nothing new. Despite his many problems I believe with the right guidance he will be a force to reckon with. And I have just the tools to mould him into that force. Many people might turn their noses at it but only if they find out. For a second there I thought that brother of his would be my undoing. He always stared at me like a dog in heat and when I gave him the opportunity he run out of here with his tail between his legs.

I check out my outfit again in the mirror, yes this is perfect, the right amount of cleavage and legs. The lemonade is nice and chilled; I poured the shop bought drink in to a jar with a few lemons to look homemade. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Elliot, I am going to take my time and make damn sure he wants me before I proceed to the basement. I want his submission desperately.

Where the hell is he? "Grace he didn't show."

"He left the house to come there, Elena I'm at my wits' end; I don't know what else to do."

"Why don't I come pick him up tomorrow?"

"Would you, oh thank you."

"No need to thank me." Really no need at all.

I better go change before Linc gets home, we don't want to give him the wrong idea.

I hear the phone ringing but I don't bother to pick it up, it's probably Linc calling to tell me he's working late again.

I wake up late and notice Linc's side of the bed hasn't been slept in, so he didn't come home at all. I decide to check my messages to see what his excuse is this time.

'Elena dear no need to pick up Christian turns out he's found something of his own.' What the fuck she actually sounds excited about whatever it is, no, no, no I have to put a stop to this before its too late. Why didn't I check my messages yesterday?

I call the Grey's household for the better part of the day and no one answers, this can not be happening I was so close, fuck.

I'm coming out of the bank and who do I see, well, well if it isn't Christian Grey. Who the fuck is that? Don't tell me the something of his own is babysitting because that's just laughable. He finally spots me.

"Christian, I have to say I'm disappointed you refuse to clear the rubble in my yard."

"Yeah, something else came up." I'm a patient woman I can wait for him to be done with whatever it is.

"Well how about next week, I'm sure whatever you had would be done by then."

"No, it will take me the whole summer to clear it up." This boy is trying my patience; I mean what could be…

"Really, what could be so important?" He has the nerve to look pissed off; he's thrown my plans into complete disarray.

"Mrs. Lincoln, my ice cream is melting I have to go." His ice cream… is he serious. I try to keep the scowl out of my face but he sees it.

Worse I noticed he was smiling before I approached him, that boy doesn't smile, the most you get is the occasional smirk and usually only when is brother makes a smart ass comment about me.

It's been over three weeks and my plans to get my hands on the Grey boy has completely fallen apart, worse Linc doesn't bother coming home most days and when he does I might just as well not be here. I need to make some effort with him before he gets any ideas about divorcing me, maybe I should accompany him to his business trips when he asks.

"Elena." Grace calls finally able to meet for lunch. "Sorry I'm late, had an emergency admission last night." Despite all that she looks relaxed, almost as if she hasn't got a care in the world.

"Grace, you look…happy."

"Oh Elena you'd be surprised what lack of worrying will do to you." I must look perplexed, Grace chuckles and continues. "Remember I told you Christian found his own thing." Yes how can I forget? "Well her name is Anastasia Steele."

"What Christians got a girlfriend?"

"No, no, more like a very observant and astute young friend, she Mia's age but you wouldn't know it just by talking to her." So that was the girl I saw him with. "She and her father have turned my boy around, he is a different person. He always there… he works in Rays Workshop and also does his books, finally putting his mathematical ability to good use."

"Ray?"

"Ana's father." I may just have a way to stop all this.

"Grace you are you telling me you are letting a complete stranger use your son." The look she gives me tells me I may have put the final nail in my coffin.

"Elena, you have absolutely no idea what that family has done for my boy, something I thought was impossible. Ray isn't using my son, he pays him by the hour, Christian didn't want the money but Ray insisted." She takes a breath and before she can continue I step in to try and limit the damage I just caused.

"Grace I'm sorry naturally I'm not aware of the whole story, forgive me for jumping to conclusion." She nods.

The rest of my afternoon with grace was quiet frosty, clearly she holds that family in high regard.

**SEPTEMBER 12****TH**** 1998**

They are having a birthday party for the girl, seriously why? God that family has ruined everything, I need to get that girl away from Christian, I don't how just yet but I'm going to find a way if it's the last thing I do.

The house keeper lets me in and I hear Grace and Carrick talking about how well Christian is doing. Fuck, this is proving to be a lost cause.

"Grace Darling."

"What is that woman doing here today." I can hear you, you ass.

"Sorry Cary." The rest of Grace's sentence is drowned out by a bunch of screaming kids running past me.

"Elena is something the matter."

"No Grace dear, I was wondering if I might borrow Christian tomorrow." Just an afternoon at my house is all I need.

"I'm afraid he's busy tomorrow, Sunday is the day he takes the girls out to the park and usually the movie theatre after that." For the love of God.

"He's been busy all summer. Well maybe sometime after school this week." Just an afternoon, a fucking afternoon.

"Elena he's got rowing practice, homework and doing the books at Rays' I'm afraid time is something that is rare for Christian."

"What about Saturday?"

"He's busy then too." Cary growls. Time to go I think I've pushed it a little too much.

"It's okay Grace I will leave you to it." Fuck, maybe it's time to move on.

**NOVEMBER 25****TH**** 1998**

"Christian, how lovely to see you." God he's with her again.

"Mrs Lincoln."

"Getting last minute items for Thanksgiving."

"Uh huh." He's clearly not in a talking mood.

"Anyway I will let you go, after all I will see you later." Who knows I might just get him on his own.

"I didn't know you where invited, because everybody coming to thanksgiving this year is already at the house." This is Carrick's doing I know it.

"Oh, I assumed I was your mother always invites me."

"Assumption is mother of all fuckers." This little brat needs a slap who the hell does she think she's talking to. I say nothing as clearly Christian has sided with her, I can't afford to alienate him

"Good Riddance to bad smell." She will pay, one day she will rue the day she crossed me.

Great I let the maid have the day off today, I'm praying Linc doesn't come home today because the idea of having to cook anything to appease that man is unthinkable. He doesn't even attempt to make conversation anymore. I can't believe I wasn't invited to Grey's, the only reason most people put up with me is because of my friendship with Grace. Since I made that comment about her new friends she has been cold towards me and Carrick doesn't make any attempts to hide his dislike for me.

I decide to visit Grace and ascertain why I wasn't invited to thanksgiving, in fact Grace hasn't called to meet up for lunch since our last one.

God I feel like a fool, those two told me I wasn't invited and now I've got Carrick who clearly hates me taking the opportunity to make me feel even smaller. I saw the look he shot the two, he knows they told me I wasn't invited.

**JANUARY 4****TH**** 1999**

As much as I said I was leaving Christian alone I can't help it I find myself following him just hoping to catch him on his own?

I believe I have found a way in the brat's mother appears to be trying to get her hands on her. They've moved into a fabulous house and she's been left out in the cold.

I need that brat out of the way and she's my best chance. God I can't believe anyone eats the food in this place. "Carla right, my name is Elena; I believe we can be of great help to each other." She takes a good at me and see money, how predictable.

"I can't talk now, meet me back here at around 7 tonight." Well that was easier than I thought.

"So how can you help me?"

"I want your kid out of the way and you want your hands on her." she wants to argue but there is no point. "I've seen you following them."

"Why do you want her out of the way?

"I need something from Christian and I can't get it with your kid in the way."

"I don't know what you want me to do?"

"I will pay you to get her out of the way, just for an afternoon." The mention of money as certainly piqued her interest.

"Okay you got a deal."

"Excellent. I will be keeping on eye on them the moment you have her I will know."

With that I get out of the greasy hole they call a café.

**JANUARY 11****TH**** 1999**

Well that was a waste of time, Carla was about as useless they get. God Elena give up you are not getting anywhere with this. What the… he's on his own, my, my, he's really on his own. This is my chance. See Elena your perseverance has paid off.

"Christian where is your little friend."

"Hello Mrs Lincoln."

"Let's take a walk."

"Why?" Patience Elena patience.

"I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay." I have to thread carefully here

"Christian I'm guessing your issue with touch is longer an…"

"No it's still an issue." Perfect.

"So your little friend is the exception."

"My family can touch me, no one else. Her name is Ana." I don't give a fuck about her name.

"That must make things difficult with girls. I mean a guy with your build and look must get a fair amount of attention."

"What's it to you?"

"I can help."

"With what exactly."

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"Mrs. Lincoln I don't know what you are talking about."

"Look why don't you come by my house tomorrow after practice and I will show you."

"Mrs Lincoln either you tell me what you want here and now or you don't tell me at all."

"God I will enjoy bringing you to heel."

"You are talking about sex." Finally.

"Yes Christian, I can make you scream with pleasure you didn't know existed." What happened to threading carefully?

"Mrs Lincoln we are not having this conversation." This is not going the way I expected.

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I have but not with you. You are disgusting." I just slapped him, I didn't intend to but I just slapped him. God that felt good.

"You slap me all you want it doesn't change what you are." With that he walks away. Fuck that went very wrong. If he tells his parents how am I going to get out of this? I should have left him alone, fuck Elena you've done it now. You are done.

I pace the house waiting for the other shoe to drop, I'm waiting for the cops to bang on my door, I'm so wired I jump when the phone rings. With very shaky hands I pick up. "Hello."

"Elena dear, it's been a while since we had lunch I was wondering if you could come by the house tomorrow, we need to catch up." Oh thank fuck, he didn't say anything.

"Yes, Grace I would love to, it has been a while."

"How about 2."

"Yes that is perfect, see you then." I flop on the couch with relief, time to get over that boy. I dodged a bullet today and I have no intention of standing in front of another gun. Oddly I can't help feel the timing of her call is a little convenient. Oh stop it Elena, you are just on edge.

**JANUARY 12****TH**** 1999**

The housekeeper lets me in as usual I walk into the living room and I know just from the look on their faces at unlike his brother Christian Grey told his parents. I keep my head held high and decide to go for shock and absolute horror at whatever I hear.

"Grace it's be…" My words get stuck in my throat when I hear my conversation with Christian loud and clear. I'm horrified alright.

"Grace, Carrick I can explain."

"Sure I would love to hear what explanation there is other than you offering my fifteen year old son sex." Oh God if you get me out of this, I swear I will leave the young boys alone.

"This is what is going to happen; you will step down from all the various charities and children function you attend. You will stay away from us and the Steele's. If I even hear a rumour of you and a child. Michael will get his hands on this; we both know he will divorce faster than you can blink." I nod, what else is there to say, Linc I believe is already looking to divorce me, and this will be just the ammunition he needs to leave me with nothing.

**JUNE 21****ST**** 1999**

How could I be so stupid, getting those divorce papers threw me? I should never have taken him to the dungeon I was far too worked up for a scene. Shit now he's in hospital. What was I thinking? I can't shake the feeling Carrick gave Linc the tape, what else could he possibly have on me. What happened to leaving the young boys alone, what the fuck happened. My obsession with Christian no matter what I say is still very much alive, that was why I went after Isaac. He's not as good looking as Christian but with same chopper coloured hair and almost gray eyes he was the perfect substitute. I've really made a mess of things now.

What is with the loud banging? "Elena Lincoln." Fuck.

"Yes." I voice that can't possibly be my own answers.

"Elena Lincoln I'm arresting on suspicion of child molestation, endangerment and grievous bodily harm. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will…" I'm crying so hard I don't hear a word he says.

I make my phone call to my lawyer and he tells me due to conflict of interest he can't represent me. What conflict of interest? I called Linc he told me I disgusted him and I was on my own. With no money I am now waiting for the lawyer from the public defendant office.

"Mrs. Lincoln."

"Yes."

"I'm James Watterson; I'm your defence attorney." Jesus he doesn't look old enough to have finished high school more or less law school. "Let me get straight to the point, the search warrant executed on your home produced a large amount of evidence, evidence that guarantees you will be found guilty and will most likely die in prison."

"Search warrant."

"Yes, they found your dungeon, pictures and videos of all your victims." I'm hyperventilating. "The D.A is willing to offer you a deal if you will spare the state the cost of going to trial. I suggest you take it."

"You aren't even goi…"

"Mrs Lincoln I'm a lawyer and I'm meant to put aside my morality when it comes to my client. I'm not going to lie to you; I'm having a hard time doing that. This is the best deal you are going to get, 12 years in the woman's state correctional facility or the rest of your life there, you pick." He's not even going to attempt to defend me.

"I want another lawyer."

"Fair enough, but I should warn you this deal expires in less than an hour. By the time another lawyer gets here it will 15 years or more." I should fight this, with what you fool.

"Okay."

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I will take the deal."

"Good decision, clearly the first one you've made in some time." Condescending asshole.

**JUNE 27****TH**** 2011**

One more night, one more night and I am a free woman. The 12 years have been anything but easy but focusing my anger and animosity towards the Grey's has given me something to look forward to.

During my sentencing I found out that my plight was down to them, they should have kept their noses out of my business but no Grace had to encourage Isaac to talk and Carrick, that man is my first target all the years he looked down his nose at me.

My first month here I ended up at the infirmary. I knew I wasn't liked, hell even the guards turned their heads pretending to deal with something else while I was attacked, my jaw line slashed with a rough blade destroying my beautiful face.

I can't wait to see what a waste of space Christian turned out to be.

12 years in segregation and due to the Grey's involvement in my case, I am not allowed in news or watch any media related items on them.

"Lincoln got a parcel."

"What." In 12 years, no visitors, no parcel, while the scum here…they where getting all sorts, I got nothing, nothing to bargain with…

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I pick up my parcel and hurry back to my hole before someone takes it off me.

What the fuck, what is this, no he didn't… he's meant to… he's a waste of space, not one of the most powerful men in the country at what…28. Shit, shit, shit in 12 years while I've been…the Grey's have only gained more influence…good that means they have more to lose. There is a simple note attached to the package.

**DON'T PICK A FIGHT YOU CAN'T WIN. **

**A FRIENDLY WARNING.**


	14. Chapter 14

**JUNE 30****TH**** 1999**

I stroll in to the kitchen to find Ana and Ray hunched over a map. "Morning guys, what's with the map."

"It's a map of the train system. We are working out a route to The British Library." Ana says barely able to contain her excitement. I look at the map and realize its maps, two to be precise one for above ground and one for the underground. It's actually called The Underground. "Okay we take a train from right here in Richmond to…Vauxhall and from there to Kings Cross St Pancreas. Boy that's a mouth full."

"You really are good with this kind of stuff." Ray says ruffling my hair. Ray I have noticed is quick to praise the good things about anybody. My dad was the opposite he was always quick to jump on my back for the smallest infractions albeit there was quiet a lot of them. But in recent months he has taken a page out of Ray's books and is quick to praise my achievements. It has certainly helped make our father, son bond strong; I am more inclined to go to him for help.

My mom and dad arrive with groceries just in time for breakfast I am starving, between my mom; Mia and Ana breakfast is quickly ready.

"So the plan is the library and then we can look around London, we can go to Madame Tussauds, Check out Buckingham palace." My mom says.

"Oh, oh Tower of London." Elliot adds.

"The science museum." Ana says

"I wouldn't mind seeing the Globe theater." My mom adds.

"Bro, there is this place in London; apparently it's a huge game place we can check it out this week."

"So no shopping then." Mia asks pouting.

"I'm sure we can fit in a day of shopping. But we are not buying anything except maybe a few souvenirs and gifts for family and friends."

"Then what's the point."

"Is there something you need that we can't buy at home?" Ray asks. She nods no. "Then I don't see anything wrong with what your mom suggested." Ray has a way with Mia that none of us can fathom. If anyone else had said that Mia would have argued till we were all blue in the face.

* * *

><p>Ana can barely sit still the whole train ride to the library. The station is huge, the inside is alright but it's the building itself that is impressive, if you didn't know any better you would think it's a castle of some sort. "That is how utility buildings were built in Victorian times, they were designed to look anything but the intended purpose." My dad tells me.<p>

"It's really impressive." He nods agreeing with me.

"Oh my, this place is huge." Mia says when arrive at the library.

"Do you think it's bigger or smaller than the Library of Congress?" Ana asks. Why am I not surprised she's been to Library of Congress.

"I'm sure we can find out." Ray says.

In all fairness I don't see the appeal of being in a library, books are books. We take a tour of the library, surprisingly I find myself far from bored. We get a chance to listen to some of the first recordings ever made. We look at old news papers from the time of the Revolutionary war and see what the British public was reading about the war. I find myself wanting to visit the Library of Congress when we get back home.

We visit Trafalgar Square and Piccadilly Circus; we find the game place Elliot was talking about, it's called Trocadero, the place is fanfuckingtastic we need at least a day to make good use of the place, oh this is heaven. "Bro, we are so coming back."

"Fuck yes." We are certainly going to have to come back tomorrow, but Elliot and I have set aside a day to visit the Tower of London, London Dungeon and definitely Trocadero. This trip so far is proving to be brilliant.

**JUNE 24****TH**** 2011**

**ANA**

"It's not like we can avoid her tomorrow."

"I know, I know." He's says looking worried. Both Carrick and Grace called to warn us that Mia was beyond pissed and is on a warpath. All week we have avoided her like our lives depended on it. We disappeared the weekend of Christian's birthday and she is not happy, apparently she had a small family get together planned and I put the kibosh in her plans, knowing Mia there was nothing small about it.

"I blame you."

"What did I do?" He whines.

"You switched your phone off." He looks like he wants to argue but he knows I'm right; he had no real reason to switch off his phone. "I'm just going to throw my Amex at her." Put all that money to good use.

"No absolutely not, you can't do that."

"Why not?" I say folding my arms over my chest.

"Because that's my thing." He looks so cute saying that. "Please love it's the only weapon in my arsenal when it comes to Mia." He knows what calling me love does to me, sneaky fuck.

"Why did you have to switch your phone off?"

"I just wanted a weekend with you with no interruptions."

"I wouldn't say that to Mia if I were you."

"I was thinking work when I said interruptions."

"If you say so."

"I may have a way to appease her."

"I'm all ears Grey."

"Your birthday is round the corner, you could always sacrifice that."

"No, no, no, I'm not having Mia invade my day."

"Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

"Yes, you and me and nothing else." Yeah he likes that idea.

"Well we are screwed."

"There are worse…" I'm interrupted by a stressed Andrea.

"Mr. Grey, Fredrick Parker is here and refuses to leave."

"Off course he does." I say with a great deal of annoyance.

"Send him in Andrea." Christian says chuckling, I move to get off his lap but he keeps me there.

Parker storms into the office, his step falters when he sees me on Christians lap.

"Ana, a pleasure as always."

"Wish I could say the same." I counter while going to sit on the couch in the office.

"Grey what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?"

"You are using my nearest competitor for your shipping needs, when people find out they will start to wonder why, you've been with my company since you started, I can't afford for people to be jumping ship."

"Your company has a shipment of mine that was suppose to be in Sudan over a month ago. If you can tell me right now why it is not and what the hold up is I will stay with your company?" I look at Parker who clearly has no idea what Christian is talking about. "You don't know do you? The next time you come storming in here, how about you get your facts straight before you do. Oh by the way, you owe me three million dollars for the shipment you lost." Parker looks aghast. "You heard me right; your company lost my shipment."

"Chris...Mr Grey just give me a month to find your shipment and I will pay for the shipment myself."

"And you wonder why

No one can stand you

And there's no denying

You where crying like a bitch

You were crying like a bitch."

"Ana."

"Hmm." I look up to see Christian trying to hold back his laughter and Parker looking rather… truth be told I can't tell.

"Crying like a bitch." Shit they could hear me. "Yes I...we can hear you." He says, not that he gives a fuck about Parker hearing me.

"Parker I will no longer be using your company and if I don't have my money by the end of the week, this will be the least of your problems." CEO Christian Grey is hotter than hot. Parker turns to leave but not before looking at me.

"I don't think there anything you can possibly do or say to put that man off."

"Uh huh."

"Ana, Ana."

"Yes."

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"I did, nothing can put the idiot off. God you are hot." I say making him chuckle.

"Thank you Miss Steele, not so bad yourself. I will admit he was crying like a bitch, did you need to sing it." He's far from angry he looks rather amused.

"He was asking for it, in all honesty I didn't realize you could hear me. Alright I have to get back to work before the boss finds out I'm taking two hour lunch breaks."

"The boss doesn't care as long as your lunch break involves him. The last time I checked you are by right the boss." He says clearly trying to keep me in his office.

"See you later Mr Grey." Just as I get to Andrea's desk I hear her before I see her and thank God I have just enough time to duck behind Andrea's desk.

"Miss Grey good afternoon."

"Is he in?"

"Yes, I will le…"

"No need." With that she storms into Christian's office. I don't wait around, I dart to the lift and head for the safety of my office which might not be that safe.

I need to find somewhere to hide; just as sure as I know the earth is round I know I'm next on Mia's list. "Ana you ready to brief me on that book you insist we publish."

Yes." Perfect timing, Jacks' office is the perfect hiding place. Jack has already taken up most of Julie's work and I have to admit the guy is very good at the job.

If you believe in a book that has been rejected by a few publishing houses and two editors in your own House, well you are in for the fight of your life when you decide it should be published.

Jack threw everything at me and I won, I am so elated I completely forgot about Mia and was about to walk out of Jack's office when I hear her, we really should stop knocking Mia's loud character it's a brilliant advance warning that she's coming.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you."

"I'm looking for Ana, emm Miss Steele."

"I know who Ana is and she is not here at the moment." Jack says in his no nonsense voice.

"Well where is she." She sounds exasperated.

"Not. Here." Jack's voice leaves no room for argument. "Good day." With that he closes the door.

"Thank you Jack."

"Wow she really is the Type 5 hurricane I heard about.

"Owe you a beer Jack." I peer round the door to make sure Mia is gone before going to my office. Lord help me tomorrow.

The rest of my day goes smoothly I shut down my computer and get ready to leave when I feel him, I look up and he's leaning against the wall looking sexy as ever.

"See you survived Mia then."

"Did she come down here as well?"

"Yeah except I was in a meeting with Jack and he covered for me." He chuckles.

"Oh that must be my rude employee." We head down to the garage and jump in the car.

"Hello Jason."

"Ana."

"So what happened with Mia?"

"Not much, I apologized and promised to make it up to her."

"Got any ideas what you are going to do to appease her."

"None, should come up with something tomorrow." He says looking out the window. Christian has never been good at lying to my face therefore when he does he looks in the opposite direction. I catch Jason's raised eyebrow and smirk in the mirror he knows it too. Christian Grey is lying.

"As long you didn't mention or even allude to my birthday I'm good or else your dick will shrivel up and die from lack of use." He swallows audibly, yeap lying. If he thinks I'm going to be the one to say no to Mia he's got another thing coming.

"Can I expect you at the quarterly meeting this year?" He's trying to change the subject.

"Christian those meeting bore the hell out of me."

"Ana you own 30 percent of GEH you should show some interest." A percentage I never wanted in the first place.

"I gave you the money because my best friend asked me for help I didn't want anything in return."

"Ok what about GEP? Will you show more interest?"

"No."

"Ana."

"Remember what you told me, surround yourself with the best people and as owner you can pick the job you want. I want to be an editor that's all I've ever wanted to be, I don't have to tell you that. Julie was excellent at her job when she told me she was living I didn't think I could find someone replace her and with your advice we found someone. Jack knows I own GEP but treats me like every other employee because technically he's my boss. Today was a perfect example I had to fight tooth and nail for a book I want to publish. I also leave the acquisitions of new publishing houses to you, I don't know anything about that aspect of the business and you do. I have surrounded myself with the best people and I'm doing what I've always wanted. I don't want to run GEP not yet anyway."

"Yes, you took that advice to heart. Okay then I won't expect you at any meeting; I will continue to handle that aspect of GEP for you. God woman you are so lucky you don't have to pay me for the work I do for you." He says making me giggle.

"I still see it as your business."

"Yes, I've noticed."

We arrive home and he gets off the lift on my floor. "Where are you going, Mister." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Your apartment."

"Not today." He frowns. "Today Kate and I are catching up and no men allowed. I will see you tomorrow" I say pushing him back into the lift. His adorable pout making me laugh.

**CHRISTIAN**

I walk into the penthouse to find Elliot stuffing his face in my kitchen; I'm guessing he got kicked out as well. "Any of that left for me."

"Yeah plenty, Gail took pity on me and fed me. You got kicked out as well."

"Didn't even make it out of the elevator." I say chuckling.

"I helped Kate with her grocery shopping, the moment I dropped the bags on the kitchen island I was told to leave."

"The year you waited for Kate did you really remain celibate all at time?"

"Fuck yes, longest year of my life."

"Wow, didn't think you could."

"Neither did I but every time I thought about going out and fucking some random girl her words just came to me. She was right I had absolutely no respect for myself and none for her. Yes I wanted Kate but I also thought it was okay to fuck around till she was ready to give me a chance. That day I realized just how fucked up it had all gotten. I had reached a point where as far as I was concerned it was okay to fuck a girl outside a club where everyone could see."

"You mean you actually…"

"If you are asking if I took my cock out and had it in her pussy then that would be a yes."

"Jesus Elliot."

"I know, forget about having respect for myself, in that moment I didn't even think what it would do to you, mom, dad, Mia, Ana and Ray if someone had taken a picture or worse a video and it ended up on the internet. It hit home when Kate mentioned she saw me. That was a sobering moment."

He's quiet for a moment staring at his empty beer bottle. "Remember that jock she dated?"

"She didn't date him."

"What?"

"I tried to tell you but you were so determined to wallow in your pit of self despair to hear anything I was saying."

"That night when you dropped me off, I went inside picked up my car keys drove to a club and sat in the car for over an hour before I realized it wasn't just about Kate, I had to it for myself, I needed to know that I wasn't all about sex."

* * *

><p>Elliot decided to crash here and in the morning we can all go to Bellevue, I jump into the shower before going to bed. I can't help think about Elliot and Kate, she forced him to see the real nature of his behavior, it hasn't been easy but he did it.<p>

God I remember that time well, Ana had called me to warn Elliot about the jock, he was very interested in Kate and they had gone out the night before. Elliot rolled his eyes when I told him, I remember him mocking the guy calling him a brainless jock.

We were both in for a world of shock when we walked into the apartment to find the brainless jock debating the difference between classic British literature versus its American counterpart.

Turns out the jock was far from brainless, football was a means to get an education he other wise couldn't afford, everything about the guys story made him just damn right perfect. Elliot looked distraught, later in the night Ana told me Kate wasn't interested, they had gone out and Kate didn't really see anything more happening between them.

But off course Elliot was in a world of his own and just wouldn't listen. I wonder how he will feel when he finds out the jock now works for me.

The light on my ipad get's my attention, I find myself feeling rather happy when I see ana calling me on the facetime app. "Hey baby how was your girlie night." I say making her laugh.

"Felt like we were back in Portland. It was really nice to catch up, gossip about our men." I love being her man. My world feels complete. "What did you do?"

"Elliot was here when I arrived, as he had also being kicked out. We found ourselves reminiscing about his year of celibacy."

"It wasn't all in vain; he got the girl in the end."

"Yeah he did." Ana takes a drink of something from her bedside table causing her to lick her lips; the action sends a shiver down my spine. "What are you wearing?" She bites her lip and I know she wants to play. She doesn't answer but tilts her ipad forward and I see her lovely breast on the screen. My dick starts to wake up when she pinches her nipples and whimpers my name.

"Baby move the ipad back I want to see your dick." Fuck. I do as I'm told and seeing my erection on the screen does something to her.

"Let me see you stroke yourself." She says almost breathless. I take my dick in hand and gently run my fist up and down my erection. She moves her ipad back as well and I can see her wet glistening pussy.

"God baby you are so wet."

"Tell me what you want?" Oh fuck.

**JULY 4****TH**** 2011**

**TAYLOR**

The bitch is either damn right stupid or brain dead you'd think after she got the package she'd think twice about coming anywhere near them. I mean if I had it in for someone only to find said someone is one of the most influential people in the state I was forced by law to reside in, I will stay well clear but that's just me and I'm not stupid.

The first day she got out she came straight to Grey House stood across the street waiting I'm sure to get a look at the boss. Why not just go to an internet café and look up Christian Grey. Then again she might not know I mean the internet wasn't this widely available in 1999 but still there are other ways.

She has no means of transportation, leaves in a half way house of sorts for ex convicts trying to get some semblance of their lives back, this bitch isn't trying to get her life back she's trying to destroy whatever is left of it. Following her has been easy we know her every move, she goes from Grey House to Grey and Associates offices and at end of the day tries her luck at Settle Hospital, we know her every move and take action, as of yet she hasn't laid eyes on a Grey or Steele.

Today is the first time her plans have deviated, she's here to see her parole officer and this is where we will pick her up. Sawyer is by the door and will come up behind her to make sure she gets in a nondescript black SUV. Speak of the devil.

"Elena Lincoln."

"You have me mistaken for someone else."

"I don't think so, get in the car."

"If you think I'm go…" Sawyer comes up behind her.

"I won't ask again, get in the car." The front door to the parole office opens and she breathes a sigh of relief when she sees a young man coming out.

"Porter, these men are trying to force me into the car."

"It will be in your best interest to get into the car." Porter her parole officer says rather menacingly. Hell that scared me, never knew he had it in him. She gets into the car and for the first time I see fear and not just in her eyes.

"Who are you people and where are you taking me?" Porter answers.

"Well the two men upfront are Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer and as for where we are taking you…well…we are just following orders."

"Orders from whom?"

"You will find out soon enough."

**AN: Some of you have already figured out that Ana owes a percentage in GEH. A future chapter will go into more detail us to how that came about.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry didn't really get a chance to edit it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**JULY 1****ST**** 2011**

"It hasn't changed."

"No Sir, she spends most of the day outside Grey House from there she tries her luck at either your dad's offices or the hospital."

"How about Ray."

"I don't believe she can find him, standing outside his or your parent's residence is too risky. It's not a chance she will take."

"You sent the package?"

"Yes sir."

"Clearly she needs a bigger deterrent."

"I agree Sir. She doesn't have the resources to cause us any problems, she doesn't have any friends or acquaintances. She's on her own."

"Then what the fuck does she want?"

"You, Sir." For the first since Taylor walked into my office I crack up laughing. I didn't want her when I was 15, I sure as hell don't want her now.

"I outsmarted her at 15, does she really think it's going to be any different now." I sigh. "Anything else I should be aware off."

"José Rodriguez has been calling Miss Steele everyday since the evening of the 17th the voice messages are getting nastier and almost threatening." All of his calls to Ana are being forwarded to Taylor.

"Keep up the surveillance and only inform me when he comes back to Seattle. I don't need to know shit about the asshole unless necessary. I should be ready to leave in an hour."

* * *

><p>As usual I pick Ana up, I love going to work and coming home together. Since it's a Friday I know she will spend the weekend with me.<p>

"Let's go to the Mile High club for dinner."

"Sure, I can certainly do with a night out." We get back to the penthouse, have a shower and change. Ana is wearing a black dress with long sleeves, the front is cut all the way to her navel, it reaches mid thigh and hugs her beautifully. Her shoes are a pair of black high heeled zipped shoes from Jimmy Choo, I know because I bought it for her. I'm decked out in blue slim-fit jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt that shows off my muscles and a Shearling Lawson pea coat all from Ralph Lauren with a black Vaughn leather sneaker also courtesy of Ralph Lauren. It's not a exactly a suitable outfit for dinner but I own the place and I can dress however I please and the way Ana is eyeing me, even God will have a hard time convincing me to change.

Ana and I decide to go clubbing after dinner, a chance to let our hair down. It's a Friday night and the paparazzi are out in full force, before my mom told everyone who would listen about Ana and I being a couple, the usual question was whether we were dating now it's 'when are you getting married.'

The restaurant is full of the usual crowd, you get the business men and woman who come here hoping to run into me for a chance to conduct some business, well not tonight, tonight I'm here to show my girl a good time therefore my attention will be solely focused on her. We get the admiring looks and the downright leering, especially Ana. Strangely enough before we started dating this type of behavior would have got my hackles up but now knowing she's mine… it bothers me but not to the same extent, she's an incredibly sexy woman people will stare and I can't go round digging their eyes out as much as I'd like to.

We settle in a corner booth our back to the restaurant, Ana drapes her legs over my thigh brushing it against my dick. "Baby we just got here, have a little mercy."

"Sorry." We both know she doesn't mean it. I order a bottle of Domaine Leflaive Montrachet Grand Cru. Our waitress comes up to take our order.

"Good evening." She greets, Ana who has her head down playing with my fingers looks up at our waitress. I don't miss the waitress's sharp intake of breath when she gets a good look at Ana, and it appears neither did Ana. She takes a sip of her wine and licks her lips before biting it. The poor waitress stares at Ana's lips before swallowing audibly.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name." Ana purrs.

"Em… Emily." She stutters. But soon composes herself and takes our order.

"Emily." Ana says, her voice dripping with seduction. "I will like the grilled scallop with baby carrots and lemon butter sauce. You know what I will skip the main and go straight for dessert, I will have the chocolate cake with vanilla and mint ice cream and the apple pie with cream. Thank you."

"You know what I will have the same, make my chocolate cake a double." I say trying to keep the amusement out of my voice. Emily can't get away fast enough.

I look at Ana who is trying to act all innocent. "What?"

"Really, did you have to."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"If this had been the other way round you will not have found it amusing. The double standards is shocking, just shocking." I say making her giggle.

"That is where you are wrong, if a guy was blushing and squirming because of you I will understand because you Mr Grey are extremely handsome." She says smugly.

"Oh wipe that smug look off your face."

After a few more glasses of wine I settle the bill leaving Emily a very large tip, I'm impressed with her professionalism she got over her initial shock of the beauty that is Ana and delivered a first class services. I don't have an issue when people get a bit stammered at first but when it carries on to overt flirting, ignoring other people at the table that is what pisses me off.

We take the elevator one floor down to the club and get settled in the V.I.P area. Ana sits in my lap as we people watch, the music is too loud for any real conversation. Ana starts grinding on my dick when a song about neighbors banging on the wall because of loud sex. I turn her head and slip my tongue into her mouth, I run my fingers on the inside of her thigh, she increases her grinding effort. We need to get out of here now.

I drag into the lift, just as the door is about to close a rowdy bunch get in pushing us all the way to the back.

Ana has her face buried in my neck, she starts kissing my neck, nibbling on my ear lobes, running her hands up and down my spine. "I love you." She whispers in my ear.

"God Ana, I love you too." We haven't talked much about the bitch. Last weekend we discussed our next course of action if she doesn't leave us alone, well she didn't and come Monday the bitch will no longer factor in our lives. She knows I'm handling it and I'm grateful she's not letting it stop her getting on with life as she should.

**JULY 2****ND**** 1999**

"I think we should find someone for Ray." Elliot says out of nowhere.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a great guy and needs a woman in his life."

"He's fine, his focus is on Ana and his business. He hasn't got time for a woman."

"Makes you wonder just how stupid Carla was." I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah I wondered the same thing, but in all honesty I'm glad she's not in the picture. She doesn't fit in with us." I never liked her from day one, I don't think I would have coped well if Ray had forgiven her. She fucked up so badly it was never an option.

"She never even made an attempt." He adds. "Fucked up thing is Ray has everything she wanted. I wonder why he kept it from her." I realize Elliot doesn't know the whole story.

"She was having an affair, more like various affairs."

"What? Where was I when all this was happening."

"He couldn't do much for fear of losing Ana and he didn't want her staying just for the money. It was clear she didn't love them and saw them as a burden."

"The fucking bitch." Aptly put.

"Dad was the one that advised him to get evidence of her extra curricular activities. Prove that Carla was an unfit mother and a potential danger to Ana."

"Thank fuck for that."

"You have no idea how much, the guy she was going to take Ana to live with was a pedophile."

"You mean that son of a bitch that was arrested last summer. Did Carla know?"

"She said she didn't."

"Jesus."

Our conversation is cut short by the train conductor announcing our arrival.

I've never seen so many arcade games in one place. It's insane from air hockey to full scale simulator race cars. You could end up spending a fuck load of money.

"Hello can I help you?"

"No thank you, oh actually is there anyway to do this without carrying coins in our pockets."

"Come this way, how much were you looking to spend." She asks as we follow her. I notice her attention is focused solely on Elliot. I will leave the talking to him.

"Well we've got about eighty pounds." She walks over to a counter takes our money and gives us a token each.

"Remember to bring it back at the end of the day."

"Okay, how will you know when we've reached our limit?"

"That's not an issue, my office is right there." She point to the door marked employee only. "Let me know if you need anything." That wasn't aimed at me. Elliot flashes her a panty dropping smile, yeah I don't factor in this conversation at all.

I look around to see which game to tackle first and decide to go skate boarding, you stand on an actual skate board and move around. We soon become very competitive except we are both shit at this game. My favorite was driving an ambulance to the hospital without killing the patient, Elliot wins, he has the advantage of being able to actually drive. I start my lessons at the beginning of the semester, really looking forward to it, Ana and I can get around more easily.

We finally call it a day, we definitely spent more than the eighty. Elliot hands the token to an employee we see and leave. "Have you forgotten about the girl, clearly wanted you."

"I didn't need anything." He says with a shrug.

"That's a first."

"I'm spending the day with you."

"Don't blow her off on my account." He shrugs again. I let the subject drop. We walk across the square to a steakhouse.

It's been great spending time with Elliot, with him at college and me spending time with Ana, rowing and working our time together has been limited.

On the way back we talk a little more about Ray and Ana, I don't think Elliot realized just how much influence they've had on me. When get back to the house, it's just dad and Ray. Mom and the girls are still out shopping, considering how Ana feels about shopping it can't be all they are doing.

Dad and Ray decide the weather is lovely enough for barbecuing , my mom and the girl get back in time to help with the food. Elliot to everybody's surprise picks Ana up and hugs her, he whispers something in her ear making her blush and giggle. I understand why, that's him saying thank you.

**JULY 4****TH**** 2011**

They drag her in with a mask over her head, it actually takes quiet an effort not to laugh. They dump her in a chair and pull the mask off, it takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light. The fear in her eyes is gone the minute she spots me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Christian Gr…"

"Shut the fuck up, I warned you to stay away and yet you chose to disregard it. You are going to find out just how far my reach is." She actually looks smug. Let's see how long it lasts. "Tell me something Elena if you disappeared today who will know?" There it is, fear. "I'm waiting, is there someone who will be concerned enough to go to the authorities. Let's see, how about your parole officer Porter O'Brian."

"You wouldn't." She says, her voice barely audible.

"You should have heeded my warning. You were not allowed any information related to me or my family and yet you received a package containing vast amount of information about me. Did you stop to think how you still received a package in a prison where all letters and packages are monitored." I let that piece of information sink in. "You are clearly still as stupid as you where then, I outsmarted and you at 15 did you really think you stood a chance against me."

"I just wanted to see you, I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to see you." She says in a desperately shaky voice.

"Why?" She says nothing for a long while. "Why are you still so obsessed with me."

"I don't know."

"You don't know. You spent the last 12 years in prison because you went after a boy who looked like me and your answer is you don't know."

"I can't explain it, I don't know what it is, I have no explanation for my ob… obsession." I actually believe her. All her ranting and raving to her fellow inmates about getting revenge was clearly all bravado.

"I want you out of Seattle."

"I can't."

"Yes you will, no one will care, I want you gone." She sits up in her chair, her shoulders back, she raises her chin.

"No, I'm not leaving Seattle, you can't make me. For once Mr Grey the law is on my side."

"God you really are stupid." Her shoulders slump a bit and I know it's not from my comment, it's because of the man that just walked into the room.

Andrew Porter was the detective that arrested Elena, he is now the Chief of Police for the Seattle Police Department, what she doesn't know is that his son's best friend was one of her victims and it appears he needs no introduction.

"I see I don't need to introduce myself." Andrew says.

"Porter, my parole officer he's your son."

"It appears you are not as stupid as you look." Porter says walking into the room. Porter goes by his mother's maiden name, boy wanted to make a name for himself.

"We don't want you in our city, you've got my permission to leave." Andrew tells Elena. I can still see some defiance in her eyes.

"Either you leave Seattle or the citizens of Seattle will do it for you." Porter adds.

"The citizens." She says with a laugh. "Good luck." The minute those words leave her mouth the screen behind her comes to life. I watch as she looks on in horror as article after article about the pedophile Elena Lincoln released from prison flashes on the screen."

"Those articles will hit the internet in the next minute if you refuse to leave Seattle courtesy of Kavanagh Media. Once they are out there, every man, woman and child will have access to it."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"You are already here. The paper on the desk contains information about whom and where you are to report to. Good riddance." I say as we walk out of the room.

Taylor and Sawyer will make sure she leaves the apartment and drop her off in front of Spokane Police Station, I still have someone watching her till I can be sure she's longer a threat. Her reluctance to leave Seattle even though she has nothing tying her to the city tells me she will not have left me alone.

My fear about the bitch being around wasn't about me, her obsession with me would have lead to her targeting Ana.

* * *

><p>I am bombarded by the entire family the second I walk through the doors. "Guys let me quickly jump in the shower and I will tell you everything after. I feel disgusting just being in the same room with that bitch." When I step out of the shower Ana is sitting on the bed waiting for me. Just the light I needed after that… she hugs me and feel the tension just melt away.<p>

"That bad huh."

"I barely recognized her, up-close she looks worse than the pictures. God Ana I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of there. She had this smug look when she realized it was me but there was something behind it."

"She still wants you." It's not a question but I nod all the same.

I get dressed and join my family in the kitchen, there seem to be mountain of food, my mom and Gail's way of coping with shit.

"Where are Taylor and Sawyer?"

"They are making sure everything is in place to keep an eye on the bitch." Ana answers.

They finally join us just as my mom is dishing out heaps of food.

"You two deserve one hell of a raise after spending 5 hours in the car with that woman." They just chuckle. After the 5 hour drive I thought it will be too much to ask them to drive back so I hired a private helicopter to bring them and the Porter's back to Seattle.

"So what happened?" My dad asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Her obsession with me is still very much alive."

"For fuck sake."

"MOM." Mia, Elliot and I scream.

"Can you lot think of anything else more appropriate." Yeah she's got a point.

"I asked her to leave Seattle she refused, even with the subtle threat of making her disappear, she still refused until I threatened her with exposure before she acquiesced."

"As long as she's out of our lives that's all that matters." My mom says.

"I still say you should have had her ass thrown in jail." Kate says.

Strangely enough we found out on the day of Elena's release that she had a connection with the Kavanagh's. The Kavanagh's lived in Seattle till they moved to New York in 1996 just before that Elena had tried to get her claws into Kate's cousin. The family was none the wiser until her arrest, the boy thought nothing of Elena's advances because her plan was interrupted, by what exactly no one remembers.

"Threatening to publicly expose her worked because I don't believe we know the true number of her victims. And who knows one of them might just have taken the law into their own hands after all who is going to miss a pedophile."

"Don't know how true this is, apparently a known pedophile moved into a small town in England, he was soon found with three bullet wounds at the back off his head. The investigating officer said the victim must have committed suicide." Taylor says straight faced. Its a few seconds before the entire room looses it.


	16. Chapter 16

**JULY 5****TH**** 2011**

Everybody leaves a few minutes after midnight. I send a few emails to Ross and Andrea before making my way to the bedroom, the sight that greets me stops me in my tracks, fuck.

Ana is sitting on the vanity naked shaving her legs. On a few occasions when we spoke on the phone, she'd tell me she's shaving her legs, if I knew this was what it looked like I would have made my way to her apartment every time. She had a rather bad reaction to waxing so she always shaves. I walk over to the vanity and sit on the other side of the sink. She looks up at me and spots my very erect penis. "You can't possibly be hard because I'm shaving my legs?" I nod my head vigorously. She shakes her head at me and carries on shaving.

"Why are you shaving here?"

"The lightening is better here and I prefer to have running water."

I sit there watching quietly as she shaves her legs but when she opens her legs further to shave her bikini line I damn near lose it. By the time she's done my dick is painfully hard. She completely ignores me and jumps in the shower, I should leave but I'm a glutton for punishment and watch as she lathers herself with soap, water running down her insanely toned and perfect body. God Grey leave, leave now.

I sit on the edge of the bed waiting for Ana, she's mad about something, what I don't know. Any other time I'd be in the shower with her. Eventually she comes out of the shower in the most sinful baby doll I have ever laid eyes on, it's black with a bikini style lace top and completely see through, I can see everything, her just shaved legs is covered in oil, in fact she completely oiled up.

She walks up to me and stands between my legs. "Something is going on with my dad and you know what it is?"

"Ana he hasn't told me anything, I found out by accident." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Mom and Mia were talking about it and I heard."

"What did you hear?" She asks as her nail scratches the head of my dick lightly causing a bit of precum to stain my pajama bottoms.

"Ana it's not my place to say anything." I'm not going to win I know that, if it was my brain alone in this fight I will win hands down but my dick has taken over therefore I have already lost.

Her nail continues to lightly scratch my dick, she slowly works her way down the under side of my dick, the visibly wet stain on my bottoms is a dead give away of how close I am to breaking. "He's got a lady friend." I blurt out.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I glare at her but she couldn't care less. "How long have you known."

"The last time we where at my parents."

"Two weeks, you've known for two weeks."

"Technically it's 10 days." She slaps my dick so hard it takes everything I have not to cum. "Jesus."

"Not helping yourself here Grey." All I can do is groan, not cuming when all you want to do is cum is excruciating. " Who is she and how long has this being going on for?"

"Ana it's not my…" I shut up when her hand goes for my dick. "Mrs Whitmore." Is all I say. I'm surprised when she smiles at me.

"Oh I like Mrs Whitmore, out of all your mom's friends she's the only one that didn't look at me as though I stole her prized possession when your mom introduced me as your other half during the Coping Together gala, she actually beamed at me and told me we made a beautiful couple." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, because if Ana had hated whoever it was I would be the one paying. Don't shoot the messenger adage doesn't apply here.

"How come I've never seen her around?"

"She and her daughter moved to Ireland after her husband died."

"When was this?"

"Long before we met."

"I'm happy for dad but why didn't he tell me?"

"I think he wants to make sure things will work out with her before he says anything. He invited everyone round for the weekend, I believe he wants to tell you then."

"Well I'm happy for him, he needs someone to share his life with."

"So we good?" She nods. "Okay then I can please fuck you now." I say making her giggle.

"Such a romantic Mr Grey."

She kneels down between my legs taking my dick out of my bottoms, she gasps at the sight. "Christian." Is all she says looking at me, the head of my dick is purple and throbbing. She swallows my dick in one fell swoop, I feel it hit the back of her throat. She starts to suck with great speed, I'm not going to last and just and I mean just as the thought leaves my head I cum violently in her mouth.

She finds herself on her back with my dick in her before she's even done swallowing my cum. I grip her hips and slowly work my dick in out of her, watching my dick covered in her juices as it goes in and out of her is a sight for sore eyes. "God Ana you should see this." To my surprise she stretches out her arm and takes the ipad giving it to me.

"Film it."

"God you are perfect." I say rolling my hips. Her only response is a moan. I turn on the camera app and watch my dick slowly fucking her. I increase my pace slamming into her it's becoming difficult to hold the ipad. "Fuck Christian... Fuck… me harder." She takes the ipad and keeps it where it is, I grip her hips and slam viciously into her over and over till I feel her walls clench hard enough to pull my dick further in, I pull out and ram home causing us both to cum at the same time, I keep ramming in to her drawing out our orgasms.

"Oh fuck… that was... hot." She says breathing hard.

"I couldn't agree more." She takes the ipad after we both get our breathes back and we watch the clip of my dick going in and out of her.

"Wow." The camera is so close you can see the way her lips suck me in and just how wet she is. It's too much and we end up fucking another three times recording it every time only to end up fucking again. We both miss work the following day.

**JOSE**

**MAY 21****ST**** 2011**

She's moving to Seattle in a week if I don't man up and ask her out it's never going to happen. Why did I have to wait so long. I'm just glad in that time she hasn't shown interest in anyone. Not that a shit load of assholes haven't tried. The difference is I know her, we are friends and that is a great foundation for a relationship and on top of that our dads are friends. There is no way she's going to say no.

I hit the buzzer just as on of her neighbours open the door, I take the elevator up and feeling quite anxious, if things go my way I will get what Grey and Kavanagh clearly also want. I'm not worried about them, never have, Kavanagh leaves in Pennsylvania and Grey is too old for Ana.

I knock on the door and who should open it, fucking Grey. I don't like him, he doesn't like me, end of story. I see a large bouquet of red roses and I know it's from him. Shit I didn't even buy her anything, she's graduating this week. I turn around and don't see the asshole anywhere, where the fuck did he go.

"Ana." I call out.

"In the bedroom be out in a minute." I hear her and Grey laughing I don't like that he's allowed in her bedroom and I'm not.

"Hey José." She looks fucking sexy as always. "Kate come on how long does it take to put a dress on."

"Chill Steele you can't rush perfection. Jose." She says barely hiding the disdain in her voice. She's been pissed off at me since she found out I was telling people Ana and I were dating. It was a little white lie I don't see why she's making such a big deal out of it.

* * *

><p>We've been here for almost two hours and in that time I've barely had a chance to say more than one word to Ana. I believe Grey and Kate are making a conscious effort to keep Ana away from me. Eventually Kate goes to the ladies and Grey goes outside to take a phone call. "Ana, I was hoping you and I can go out for dinner sometime this week before you move to Seattle."<p>

"Sorry what?" It's far too loud in here and from where she's standing she can't hear me, just as I move closer to repeat my question Grey walks back in and hands Ana the phone whispering something in her ear, she walks out. He makes his way to the bar and I follow her outside, she's talking to Ray. I wait for her to finish her phone call.

"Ana." I call out making her jump.

"Shit José."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you just… never mind."

"I wanted to invite you to my first showing in a few weeks." She smiles brightly at me.

"Congratulations José, you deserve it." I've noticed she doesn't hug me but hugs Grey all the time, it pisses me off but this is not the time to dwell on it.

"I was hoping you and I could go on a date this week bef…" I'm stopped in my tracks when her smile disappears in fact she looks extremely annoyed.

"José I don't see you as anything but a friend."

"Friends can become more."

"Not in this case." Fuck.

"Ana I love you."

"I don't feel the same."

"Ana…"

"No." She says walking back in. I didn't see that coming. I stand outside for a while trying to get my head round what happened. I head home, I can't face her right now.

**JUNE 4****TH**** 2011**

I have seen Ana once since she said no to a relationship and I hate to admit I acted like a complete asshole, that's not going to help my case. The only time we spoke after that was on the phone when she found out I was using some pictures I took of her in my show. She told me not use them. I got the show because of those pictures, she's the girl on Grey's arm and the idea that she and Grey will be at the show was too much of an opportunity of the gallery owner to pass up. Without her pictures I have no show, it pisses me off that I need Grey to show to attract media attention.

I told her I will not use the pictures but I still have to use it or else I don't have a show. If she shows I will deal with the fall out then. Frankly I don't see what the big deal is, they are just pictures.

I arrive at the apartment, with Ray and Kavanagh's money I'm not surprised by the size of it. I look around for Ana and she's nowhere to be seen. I see Grey walk in, I glare at the asshole and he just smirks at me and makes his way down the corridor. I follow him and I'm shocked still by what I see, he's kissing my girl, when the fuck did that happen. I will kill him, get off my girl. I can't help the growl that leaves me, they both turn to look at me, the asshole is still smirking at me.

"José." She sounds annoyed.

"Ana I was coming to look for you." I say sounding rather pathetic.

"Considering it's my party I have every intention of showing my face." She says shutting the door in my face, what the fuck just happened. How long has she and Grey being dating, is that why she said no, fuck I left too late. I'm not giving up on my girl Grey better watch his back.

I walk back to the party and grab a bottle of beer, I'm getting drunk tonight. I watch them together he's all over her, wrapped around her like a vine. Is he afraid someone will snatch her from him. Yeah he should be worried that someone is me. I see Ray and I'm hit with an idea, sometimes I'm just too brilliant.

"Mr Steele, I was hoping to get your blessing to ask Ana out." For a second I swear he had a look of complete disdain in his eyes.

"You know something José your father is one of the most honourable, courageous and respectable men I have ever had the pleasure to meet." Fuck yes, this was the best idea I ever had. "You I'm afraid are nothing like your father, I don't like you. You show my daughter absolutely no respect so why the hell would I give you permission to date her especially when she is dating a young man I greatly admire. I know Christian Grey, you I don't know and from the little I have seen you are not worth knowing." Shit.

"Because of the respect I have for your father I'm going to tell you this once Ana is not available. I was happy to tolerate you because my daughter is not interested in you and you seem to have taken the hint. But now you foolishly try this. You've been warned." I'm stunned stupid, all this time I actually thought he liked me. He tolerates me, tolerates.

Great the asshole walks past looking smug as fuck. He heard what Ray said and will no doubt tell Ana. Worse I believe she also knows I'm still planning to use the pictures. Why the fuck did she invite me if she didn't want me here, well okay I got the invite before I asked her out.

As the party dies down I sit there watching Grey and Ana make out like teenagers. Hell even his family thinks it's weird watching them make out. Unfortunately it also turns out Ana has had a thing for the asshole for time. I still don't believe she really wants Grey. It's a momentary infatuation.

"José aren't you driving back to Portland." Oh for fuck sake leave me alone.

"I can crash on your sofa." It's not like they don't have the room.

"Are you asking or telling us." God what a bitch.

"Sorry. You are right I should have asked."

Ana shows me to a guest room and the moment my head hits the pillow I hear it, please God no, I can't hear this.

"Fuck Christian… oh shit… oh yes, yes, fuck yes." It's my name I want to hear not his. Before I couldn't stand him, now I hate him. From the little I saw of Ana's bedroom he's fucking her on the couch. It keeps hitting the wall, the asshole is doing it on purpose.

I put the pillow over my head to drown them out. After what feels like an eternity I remove the pillow. "Fuck Ana stop teasing and suck my dick." I should have gone home. They've been at it for over an hour, this shit has to end soon, there's only so much I can take.

"Christian fuck me…harder."

"As you wish."

"Fuck yes, yes that's it, fuck me." Where the fuck did I put my jeans? I can listen to some music. I grab my phone out of my pocket, please let me have my ear phones, oh thank God.

I'm in the kitchen waiting for everyone else to get up when I see a pissed off Ana coming my way. "Where the hell do you get off asking my father for permission to date me.?" I knew the asshole would open his mouth.

"Ana I just want a chance."

"I. Don't. Want. You."

"You are being a…"

"A bitch, go ahead say it. What is your problem José?" I told you I love you and you treat me like some pariah.

"I told how I fe…"

"And I told you I don't feel the same. Which part of that don't you understand?"

"You will give him a chance but not me, is it because of the money." Fuck I know it's not the money.

"José if I needed money I didn't have I will ask my father, so you and that theory can fuck off." Ana sighs heavily. "Not that it's any of your business but I have wanted Christian Grey since I was 17 and known him since I was 8, I have known you for three years you do the maths." So what, I don't care if she's known him since he was a baby, he still not right for her. I see the asshole standing there looking very happy with himself. Fucking rat.

"When you leave today don't come back." She can't be serious.

"Ana."

"You must think I'm an idiot, did you think I didn't know about the shit you were spreading about me. I chose to let it go but yesterday abusing my trust the way you did was the last straw. I mean it José don't fucking come back." Shit Kate opened her big mouth, guess I was right about the pictures.

"Ana I love you."

"I don't give a flying fuck." When did she become such a cold hearted bitch.

Kate and Elliot come out of the bedroom. They look pissed. What the fuck has this got to do with them?

"You heard her, get out and don't come back." God what a bitch, I never liked her. I look at Ana one last time before I leave. This is not over.

**JUNE 12****TH**** 2011**

The gallery owner postponed the show until after the charity event the Grey's host every year, since they were sure Ana and the asshole would be attending. Well she was right, they are all over the internet and the gossip pages. The owner was so happy about their new status as a couple. That was until she received a letter stopping the use of Ana's pictures in the show as I don't have permission to use them. This has Grey written all over it. I decide the best course of action is to speak to Ana.

I highly doubt I'd be let anywhere near Ana in his building so I wait outside and I am rewarded for my patience when I see her and Sawyer. He's another one I don't like he's always there I know it's his job but it still pisses me off. I follow them to a bistro and wait till they are eating before I approach them.

Sawyer immediately moves to block my way. "Ana I just want to apologize." Sawyer still doesn't move out of my way.

"If you really want to apologize you can give me all the pictures you have of me."

"For fuck sake Ana they are just pictures, stop being such a bitch about it." Out of nowhere some fucker gets involved.

"If they are just pictures give them to her like she asked." He turns to his colleague and asks if he's wrong.

"He's probably jerking off to them." Is her response. I hear a few sniggers around me.

"Ana…" I'm cut off by the fucker again.

"Dude buy a magazine or watch like everyone else." More sniggers.

"She clearly doesn't want you, go find your own girlfriend." Another fuck adds his two cents. Sawyer is smirking at me and moves out of my way and sits down. I stand there feeling really stupid as I hear everyone in the bistro talking and pointing at me. Ana doesn't make any move to help if anything she laughing with the rest of them. I leave the bistro before I do something I regret.

**JUNE 17****TH**** 2011**

The show was cancelled and I'm suppose to return the advance I was given, money I no longer have. Ana really screwed me over, I know it was all Grey's doing, the Ana I know will never do this to me. I watch her the last few days she and Grey are attached at the hip. Now that he's in a relationship with Ana he seems more determined to get me out of the way, clearly he knows if I'm around there's every likelihood Ana will eventually be mine.

I see his car coming out of the underground parking lot and I follow at a safe distance, I soon realize they are not heading to Escala in fact they… "What the..." Fuck, fuck, fuck some fucker has hit me, great just what I don't need, now I've lost them. I get out and realize I'm not going anywhere. The fucker tries to apologize I'm too pissed off to listen. We exchange details and I call a tow company to tow me back to Portland, there's no point in staying where Ana isn't.

I get back to my apartment and the first thing I notice… Ana's pictures are gone, I run to my computer and the fucker has wiped my hard drive not just Ana's pictures my entire drive is completely empty, son of a bitch. First he takes my girl, fucks with my livelihood and now all my work for college is gone. If he thinks he can ruin my life and walk away he's in for the shock of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy new year. **

**JULY 3****RD**** 1999**

I check the loaf of bread, it's only three slices left and two of them is the top and bottom part nobody likes and run out to meet Ana. "Okay got it." It's a beautiful day and we are headed to the park to feed the ducks. It's a short walk to the park. We find a bench and sit, I watch what looks like a father and son play with a remote control boat in the water.

"What's your favourite colour?" Ana asks out of the blue, blue. I chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking your question is out of the blue… my favourite colour is blue." I tell her, making her laugh.

"Why blue."

"It's the colour of your eyes, before I met you I didn't really have a favourite colour." She looks at me mouth open. "I know it sounds cheesy."

"No, not that… my favourite is gray because of your eyes. I've never seen anyone else with that colour." She looks as though she wants to say more but decides against it.

We walk further into the park to feed the ducks. "I can't believe they eat that."

"Eat what?"

"Soggy bread." She says making a face and I can't help the belly laugh that leaves me.

"Ana it's what they know and they clearly seem to enjoy it. Anyway we are in the country where people like dunking things into their tea."

"That reminds me, I need to buy some tea before we leave."

"You can get tea in Seattle."

"I know but I want British tea." I don't argue, as far Ana is concerned everything is different here, down to the air she's breathing. We picked up some popcorn to make at home, they were American brand even that she swore blind were different.

I feel a light drizzle coming down. "I think it's time we heard home."

"But we just got here."

"Ana it's about to rain."

"It's just a little drizzle, it will stop before you know it." Except it didn't and she still refused to leave. My attempt to catch her and carry her home turned into a game of catch in the rain by the time we got home I was soaked down to my boxers.

The first person to clock eyes on us was Ray who did his best to hide his laughter, the rest of the family on the hand showed no such restraint.

Come Monday Ana was as sick as a dog. When we got home she towel dried herself instead of running a hot bath or taking a hot shower. For someone so little the girl can sneeze a house down. I stayed at home with her and made sure she stayed warm and had enough fluids. She's surprisingly easy to take care off, if that had been me, grouchy and irritable would have exampled my mood.

The rest of the week in London was spent doing what tourist do, going to various attractions and trying not to look silly in novelty items. Ray surprised us men with a weekend at Silverstone to watch the Formula One British Grand Prix. McLaren-Mercedes dominated the weekend with Mika Hakkinen qualifying on pole and David Coulthard winning the race. It was the perfect way to end our time in London.

The flight back to Seattle was uneventful. Ana even considered getting a cold in London a good thing, she could have ended up in hospital in that country and be cool with it.

The rest of the summer is spent the usual way working with Ray and spending my weekends with Ana and Mia. Elliot left at the beginning of September to get settled in his new accommodations off campus. Rowing practice and try outs starts two weeks before school begins.

I step in the shower Monday morning and only notice after I'm thoroughly wet that I have no body wash with Elliot gone the best place to look is my parents bathroom hopefully I can steal my dads without anyone finding out.

"Young man what are you doing?"

"Sorry mom, I needed soap."

"Christian remember to keep track of these things so I can buy them when I'm at the supermarket."

"Alright mom." I say running into my bathroom.

Making my way to the kitchen I hear my mom crying, what's happened now.

"Cary I'm telling you, he didn't even notice I had my hand on his bare chest. He stood there talking to me and not an inkling of where my hand was."

"Unbelievable I knew he was doing well but… okay Grace stop crying before the boy comes down and thinks there's something wrong." I walk back up to my room and sit around for a few minutes to give my mom time to compose herself. I'm trying to get my head round the fact that she had her hand on my bare chest and I didn't even notice, I think back to the conversation when I came of out of my parents bedroom and I don't remember her hand on my chest. I knew I was doing well but even I'm astounded by this.

"Morning son ready for your first day back." My dad says smiling from ear to ear if I didn't know why I'd be freaked out.

"Yeah, I'd be going to Ray's after." I say just to get my mom talking she still hasn't looked at me.

"By the way mom I need shampoo and body wash." That gets her going, even if it's just a smirk at first.

"Sure Christian, say hello to Ray for me." She says putting a mammoth breakfast in front me which I happily wolf down.

"Have a good day at school." I round the breakfast table and give her a hug before I leave the house. There's a bit of pampering coming my way, hopefully I can parley that into a new car by Christmas.

**JULY 6****TH**** 2011**

"You spent a year with the guy, there must have been more than kissing." She chuckles.

"Do you really want to know." I don't want to know what the little shit did to please my girl.

"No."

"Then why ask."

"I don't know… did he ever give you an orgasm." She's just about to answer. "No, no, no don't tell me." She starts laughing.

"You sure?" She asks still laughing.

"Yes very."

"You never met Mike did you?"

"No, because you didn't tell me about him till the month you broke up with him."

"Breaking up with him wasn't something I saw coming." I laugh when I remember the reason why she did.

"God you were so mad when you found out about him." Yeah she dated the guy for a year and I knew nothing about it. I wasn't pissed that she was dating at the time I hadn't developed any romantic feeling towards her, I was more scared than mad, It felt like she didn't need me anymore.

"I wasn't exactly mad…"

"You thought I didn't need you anymore." I look down at her, God she knows me well.

"Yeah, after I stomped off and had time to think I realized from replaying the conversation at dinner you hadn't told anybody they found out."

"You were the first person I wanted to tell. Thinking about it now there wasn't much to tell, we were friends who kissed would be an appropriate description for what Mike and I had." All they did was kiss, thank fuck for that. I can't help the Cheshire Cat grin that takes over my face. Ana looks at me and shakes her head. "Men."

"I don't think I ever apologized for my behaviour that day."

"I didn't expect one, I understood and understand why you behaved the way you did."

"After Harvard and my head buried in work, I was already worried about us, I wasn't spending that much time with you and then to hear there was something significant in your life I knew nothing about… just threw me. Even if you didn't tell anyone they noticed something I should have seen first."

"That never crossed my mind, I was far too proud of you. There wasn't enough space in my head for doubts." I chuckle at that.

"Up until that point my worry was no woman would understand our relationship." Rather selfish of me. "That day I realized it worked both ways, what man would understand us. What man would understand me calling you at three in the morning because I had a nightmare, what man could understand that you were spending your Sunday with me."

"Kate said the same thing."

"When?"

"When she found you kicking your car outside."

"I was mad with myself, I didn't know why I was having such a hard time asking you out."

"She said the only person capable of living up your standards was you, I compared every guy to you knowing full well no one stood a chance. With everything you had going you added a Publishing House to your company because I wanted to be an editor. I doubt there was anyone out there who was going to do the same thing for me. We only ever stood a chance with each other."

"Indeed."

"You plan on showing your face at all today?" she says stretching that delectable body of hers.

"What about you?"

"I've got the week off, Jack said I had too many accumulated hours and I needed to use some. Years off internship without any time off. The next few weeks are beyond hectic so I didn't argue." I grab my phone and email Andrea and Ross letting them know I'm taking the week off.

"Guess what, I've got the rest of the week off as well."

Whilst in the shower I'm hit with an idea, I quickly grab a towel and make the necessary arrangements, I text my family, get dressed and join Ana for lunch.

"Taylor."

"Sir."

"You and Gail have the rest of the week off, my plane is waiting for you to take you to Aspen I don't want to see you back here till Sunday night." He looks like he wants to argue.

"If it helps Ana and I are not leaving the apartment, in fact I'm locking off the elevator and locking the door to the service elevator. If we are in desperate need for something Sawyer is downstairs with my brother and Kate."

"Thank you Mr Grey." Gail says dragging Taylor away with her.

"So it's just you and me." Ana asks leering at me.

"Yeap, texted everyone, we are not available." We eat breakfast not saying a word to each other. The sexual tension in the room is palpable, we are just waiting for Taylor and Gail to leave.

Taylor being Taylor cannot leave without a list of things not to do, I am genuinely not leaving the apartment. I lock the elevator off and saunter back to Ana who is putting our dishes in the dishwasher.

I pinch her nipples making her moan, she pushes her ass into me, grinding on my dick. I turn her around pin her against the fridge lifting one leg I grind my dick furiously into her. I lift her up and practically running in to the bedroom.

We collapse on the bed breathing hard. "Christian we can't to that for the rest of the week or else Taylor and Gail will come back to find our dead bodies." I chuckle at her comment.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" I look down at her and realize she's asleep, how she does that is beyond me. You can be talking to her one minute next minute she's fast asleep. I put on my boxers, grab my phone and head for my office, I've got one very important phone call to make.

I sit back happy with my phone call, I haven't really got any work to do, what I have can wait. My phone rings and it's Elliot, clearly not available doesn't mean shit to him. "Elliot."

"Bro with you and little lady on lockdown whose going to feed me?"

"How is that my problem?"

"Ana tells me there's enough food in the fridge."

"Yeah for Kate, what's there isn't enough for me, more or less the two of us."

"Sorry can't help you, order take out or ask Sawyer he's a pretty good cook."

"Already did, he told me to fuck off." I crack up laughing. "Not funny Chris."

"Order take out."

"I'm sick of take out."

"There's always mom."

"What! Go all the way to Bellevue for food."

"Ana is not cooking for you, so get that thought out of your head. Buy Kate some cooking lessons."

"I don't think that's a gift she will happily accept."

"At least she accepts gifts."

"Ana still difficult."

"Truth be told I don't know what she will be like now that we are in relationship. At least I can now add Valentine's day to the list. Never met a woman so difficult when it comes to accepting gifts."

"Can you imagine Mia like that."

"However will we get out of trouble if we couldn't buy our way out." I say chuckling.

"That reminds me how you planning on getting out of trouble with Ana when she finds out Mia is planning her birthday party."

"Shit Elliot I forgot about that." I haven't, I've already got plans in place for that weekend and I'm not breathing a word. Elliot isn't exactly known for keeping secrets. After we get back she will be too happy with our news to be mad at us. "I'll just have to think of something, maybe some rare books or prints."

"The strange thing is with Ana that will actually work, most girls want bling, Ana wants old mouldy paper." He says making me chuckle.

"So how is life with Kate." His contented sigh is all the answer I need. "That good eh."

"I plan on asking her to marry me in a year."

"Wow good for you, I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks bro."

I hadn't realized how long I was the phone for until Ana walks into my office in her birthday suite. She sits on my lap and it takes quiet an effort not to groan out loud. I mouth Elliot letting her know who I have on the phone.

"I really want to suck your cock." She says out of the blue causing Elliot to scream down the phone that he can hear her. "Shit Elliot I didn't realize he was on the phone." She says and I know she did it on purpose. Ever since she found out that Elliot has real problems hearing about her having sex, she's made it a point to talk about sex whenever he's around.

I hear Kate ask something in the background, I don't know what Elliot did but whatever it was has Kate laughing her ass off. I put the phone on speaker. "Did you offer Christian a blow job while he was the phone." Kate asks still laughing.

"Well yes." She moves on my lap causing me to groan.

"Ana whatever you are doing stop it." Elliot says with some authority.

"I didn't do anything." Ana says innocently.

"You are naked and moving around on my lap."

"For fuck sake I didn't want to know that." Elliot bellows.

"Stop acting like a prude, let's be honest Christian hasn't got that shit eating grin on his face for no reason. He's getting laid and he's getting laid well." Kate says making Ana blush.

"I know that I just don't want to hear about it." I get a wicked idea the minute he says that.

"Shit Ana do that again. Oh fuck yeah that's it."

"Fuck you." Elliot says before hanging up. Ana and I are holding our sides laughing.

"That was too much fun."

"You are wicked." Ana says removing my dick from my boxers.

"Me, you started it." I groan out as my dick gets buried deep in her.

* * *

><p>It's Saturday and I have enjoyed this week immensely, who would have thought doing nothing was so much fulfilling. Ana and I have talked more this week than ever before. This week has also cemented my plans for the future.<p>

I can't help but watch her sleep, she thinks its creepy but she looks so innocent asleep, her slightly parted lips, cute button nose and her ridiculously long hair all over the place. "You are being creepy again."

"Can't help it you are too beautiful when asleep."

"Now when you put it like that it doesn't seem so creepy."

"Uh huh." I say smirking at her. She stares at me for a while.

"What?"

"Your eyes, they are always so expressive." She looks like she wants to say something but doesn't.

"It's also your favourite colour."

"Oh yeah forgot about that. You know what I don't think I've had a cold since that weekend." I try to think back to see if she's correct.

"I think you might be right. I don't remember either." I say playing with her hair. "What's your favourite food?" She sits up and looks rather hurt by the question.

"Well yours is Macaroni and Cheese, you don't really have a sweet tooth except when it comes to chocolate cake." Clearly she's hurt I don't know hers, thing is I don't think she has one. "I'm hurt you don't know mine."

"Okay what's yours." She opens her mouth but then closes it, thinks about it for a minute and tries again, again nothing.

"Crap I don't have one." She says making me laugh. "You knew that and I didn't. Do you think we know everything about each other?"

"Yes the big things and the little things."

"Do you think we would have met if Ray had bought the house in Montesano?"

"Yes, we would have been very different people but I believe we would have still ended up together, it would not have been as easy as this but we would have made it work. Haven't we had this conversation already."

"Yes, I answered the question, I wanted to know yours."

"Come on let's shower, I want to get to get to Ray's early."

"Why?"

"There's something I want to ask him."


	18. Chapter 18

**JULY 9****TH**** 2011**

"Taylor is not going to be happy when he comes back tomorrow and finds out we left the penthouse."

"I honestly forgot we were coming here when I told him that. Who says he has to know."

"Lie to him at your own peril."

"I don't intend to lie to him, I'm just not telling him." I know he's going to find out either way and then he will be stuck to me like glue.

"If I behaved that way about security you will have a cow." She's right.

"I won't be happy, anyway we have Sawyer with us. It's not like I'm shirking security all together."

We arrive at Ray's I see my parents and Mia are already here. Elliot, Kate and Ethan are right behind us. We walk into the kitchen were you usually find Mia and my mom as they usually prepare a few meals for Ray. He had a maid but it didn't last. I walked out of the shower to find her naked in my bed. "What you are smiling at?"

"I can't remember her name, Ray's maid from a few years ago." Elliot cracks up laughing.

"Marita." He says still laughing.

"Who's Marita?" Kate inquires. Elliot goes a little pale.

"My maid from a few years ago." Ray answers smirking. "She had a thing for Christian and decided to take matters into her own hands by waiting for Christian naked in his room. Her timing couldn't have been more wrong. Elliot and I heard Christian shouting, so we run up to find her trying to get the towel off him. We were soon followed by Carrick, Grace, Mia and Ana, poor girl was mortified."

"She deserved it." Mia says.

"She run out of here, came back in the middle of the night packed and left." Elliot looks a little worried, he shouldn't be I'm not stupid enough to tell the room he fucked her before all that. She was a very pretty girl but wasn't my type.

The subject of conversation soon changes when my mom and Mrs Whitmore walks into the kitchen with some vegetables from Ray's garden. For a guy who can't cook he has one hell of a vegetable and fruit garden, one my mom raids on regular bases.

"Hello." Mrs Whitmore greets mainly looking at Ana.

"Em Annie."

"Chill dad I know and I couldn't be happier for you. Hello Mrs Whitmore." Ana says beaming and I know she means it. Ray releases the breath he was holding.

"Please Call me Abigail." Mrs Whitmore says.

We are soon joined by Mrs Whitmore's or rather Abigail's daughter. Ana and Mia are in the kitchen cooking lunch. I still haven't found the time to speak to Ray there's always someone around. I soon notice the parentals are no where to be found.

I walk into Ray's den and find both my parents and Abigail, I would rather have spoken to Ray alone but they will soon find out so I might just as well. "Alright son you look a little flustered." My dad asks.

"I'm good dad." I take a deep breath and go for… why am I so worried he's not going to say no. "Ray I will like your blessing to marry Ana." He burst out laughing, he actually burst out laughing. What the fuck? He sees the look on my face and stops.

"Oh you are actually serious." This must be some kind of joke… he can't…

"Son you already have my blessing." Oh, the smile on my face is a mild wild. "Son I know Ana is 21 just graduated and starting on her career path but I also know my daughter and she has wanted you for some time." I shift uncomfortably making my parents chuckle. "You are both adults, money is not an issue, you've known each other longer than most couples stay married. I expected this… development. I know your mom has hinted about you two..."

"Hinted, more like hounded."

"I know a great match when I see it." She says looking rather smug.

"Congratulations Christian. About time." My mom says hugging the life out of me, Ray and dad both shake my hands and slap me on the back.

"From what your mom has told me you two couldn't be more suited." Abigail adds.

"She hasn't said yes." They all look at me like yeah right. "Okay I know, I'm getting engaged. Mom do you think you can keep the glee to a minimum when you get out there I don't want Ana to suspect a thing." Ray and dad crack up laughing.

"Have you seen the look on your face?" My dad says still laughing. Yeah that might be a problem.

"I know I don't have to worry about Ana in your hands you have looked after that girl from the moment you sent her sprawling." He says chuckling. "I couldn't be happier to have you as the other man in her life."

"Thank you Ray, she has also looked after me and turned me into a man I didn't think I would ever become."

"So when are you asking, have got a ring yet, how are you going to propose."

"Grace." Both my dad and Ray say at the same time.

"My baby boy is getting engaged I'm allowed to lose it a little."

"Cartier is working on the ring, I'm aiming for her birthday but it might be sooner, God knows I can be quiet impatient." I say laughing. "Mom can you keep this to yourself?"

"I will try… oh this is useless."

"Mom." She throws her hand in the air and drains her glass of wine.

"Don't worry son we will come up with something, you might want to work on your demeanor."

I decide take my dad advice and sneak out of the house, I take a walk up the drive way. I walk up and down the drive trying to rid myself of the ridiculous grin of my face with no success. Well I'm screwed, Ana can read me like a book unless I come up with something….Ooh… I send Ana a quick text.

I quickly make my way to the back of the house and wait in the pool house for Ana, the pool house wasn't in the best condition when Ray bought the house but in his and my free time we slowly transformed it into what it is today and I'm surprised to find nothing has changed. I haven't been out here in years; the last time was the day Ana gave me her savings to start GEH. "You called Mr Grey." God she's sex on legs.

"I did Miss Steele." She gives me that look that says she knows something is going on.

"Did you manage to speak to Ray."

"I did, it went as well as can be expected." I'm not fooling her I know.

"Uh huh." Yeap not fooling anyone. She knows what I asked if she doesn't she strongly suspects. "Not much has changed here has it."

"When was the last time you were here."

"The day before I moved to Portland, you had a meeting in Washington you couldn't cancel." I growl at that.

"Fucking moron, I purposefully cleared my calendar to be able to take you to Portland only for my useless P.A at the time to schedule a meeting in Washington that day."

"It wasn't all bad, you wouldn't have met Andrea if you hadn't gone." An acquaintance recommended Andrea to me when I was complaining about my useless P.A. I called her the moment I got back to Seattle.

"Did you get me out here for a reason?"

"Em yeah I wa…"

"We both know you are hiding something, whatever it is, you will tell me when you are ready. From your look it's nothing bad." My dumb look isn't helping. "Or you still want to try whatever distraction technique you had up your sleeve."

"Well fuck me."

"Was that your plan?" She asks smirking at me.

"I hate it when you get me all… flustered." She saunters towards me biting that damn lip with a look of pure l…

"Bro where the hell are you? You are holding up lunch." I'm going to kill him. "There you are. Ana thought you were making a phone call." He says suggestively but quickly backtracks. "I don't want to know, I don't want to know. Lunch is ready." He says practically running back to the house, making Ana and I chuckle.

At lunch I notice Ethan staring at Mia as though she was the only thing that can quench the thirst he's dying off. I wasn't sure about his interest in Mia considering up until a few weeks ago he had his sights set on Ana. But looking at him now and the way he's all about Mia I realize not once did he look at Ana in the manner, hell no where near the same manner. Ask Ethan what we are talking about he wouldn't be able to tell you, he's that into Mia. Couldn't be happier for Mia, that's the way I feel about Ana. Doesn't mean I'm not going to pull him aside and have a word with him.

**SEPTEMBER 10****TH**** 1999**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday…"

"Go away." She shouts covering her ears with her pillow.

"Come on Ana it's your Birthday."

"Thank you. Now go aw…" She squeals when I lift her out of bed and toss her over my shoulder and carry her downstairs. "Christian Grey put me down." I do when I reach the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Annie." Ray says trying not to laugh. She glares at me. I ignore her.

"What do you want to do today? I mean you get to even skip school if you want."

"Excellent." I beam when she says that. "I'm going back to bed."

"No you are not."

"I thought I get to do whatever I want and what I want is to go back to bed."

"Anything apart from going back to bed." She crosses her arms and goes back to glaring at me.

"It's days like this I don't like you."

"Yeah but you still love me."

"Unfortunately."

Ana decides to go to school not that I'm surprised, she's the only person I know that actually likes going to school. I walk her to school before heading to mine. Today is the final day for try outs we select three guys to join the team. Coach gives everyone a vote as to who joins the team which makes for a better team spirit.

Tryouts takes up most of the day, we have four guys who are head and shoulders above the rest, problem is we need only three, we have a team talk and decide to take all four.

By the time we are done maths is my only remaining class, I'm five minutes late for class. "Mr Grey you are not expected in class today especially this class."

"Thanks Ms Barrett." I say as I heard back out. All the guys and girls in various sports group started school two weeks early to train and also got some academic work in advance, not something a lot of them like but when you have meets and tournaments you miss class and have to catch up I prefer to have it in advance. I can pick up Ana from school before heading home as we are all having dinner to celebrate her Birthday.

I get to Ana's school gate with a few minutes to spare and get my phone out and play snakes. I don't want to be rude to anybody but I'm getting sick and tired of all these girls who all of a sudden want to pick up their siblings. I didn't think anything of it until Ana told me one of her class mates asked for my number to give to her sister.

Clearly playing on snakes isn't enough as I see one of the girls approaching, I quickly call Elliot. "Hey bro perfect timing I was just about to call you."

"Yeah just picking up Ana thought you might want to talk her." I look up when I hear a cacophony of voices. "Hold on here she comes."

"Christian." She says surprised to see me.

"Hey Birthday girl, Elliot." I say handing her the phone. I take her hand and starts walking, I don't want to talk to anybody and standing there waiting for Ana to finish her conversation will not end well.

"We could always have a party tomorrow." Mia says.

"Mia I'm good, today was great with the exception of having to wake up at a ridiculous hour." She says rolling her eyes.

"Young lady." Ray says not that it's going to get him anywhere. She'd roll her eyes when he's not around.

"I'm not saying anything big, you know just us."

"I guess we can have a barbecue tomorrow." My dad adds, anything to get out the grill.

Ana and I stay up to watch a couple of films we settle on Armageddon and A Bug's Life, surprisingly I really enjoyed A Bug's Life. Ana is fast asleep before the movie ends. I carry her up to her room; I sit on the floor beside her bed watching her sleep. For such a little thing she has the biggest heart and brain of anyone I know. I couldn't be prouder and happier to have her as my best friend. "Happy Birthday my 10 year old angel." I softly kiss her hair before going to bed.

The barbecue has to be cancelled as it rained, pissing Mia off something fierce. Off course telling her that having a go at nature is pointless doesn't stop her from scowling. Ana and I think it's hilarious but dare not laugh considering the mood she's in we'd only end up pissing her off. "Where is Ray when you need him." My mom mutters. Ray had to install a new staircase today and I find myself wishing I'd gone with him.

* * *

><p>I've finally received my intermediate Driver's license and finally start my lessons, 50 hours of lessons should have it done in a couple of months, could be done sooner but with rowing and working at Ray's I barely have time but for this I will find the time.<p>

We won our met and our captain is throwing a party and it's a Friday night so my parents are cool with it. "Hey Grey over here you made it."

"Hey Max."

"The rest of the guys are in the basement." I grab a bottle of beer and heard down the basement, if you don't have a drink in your hand people will keep handing you drinks and before you know it you are nursing a hangover in the morning. Not going to happen those days are well and truly behind me. I'm aiming to get a car by December turning up at home drunk won't do my prospects any good.

"Christian want to get your ass whooped." Murphy asks, he's not on the team but always acts like it. I mean why can't he say want a game or fancy a game. Ass-wipe.

"Sure." He breaks but doesn't pot any balls, I go for the solids as two of them are in very good positions already I pot them with ease the cue ball stops rather favorably for me and I quickly pot two more balls.

Murphy looks on rather worried until the cue ball stops on the other side of the table very far from the remaining three balls. I've never being good with long shots and luckily I'm not aiming to pot the ball, I give the ball a gently hit, it hits the edge of the table and stops right behind my ball leaving Murphy without a clear shot at any of his balls forcing a foul.

"Shit Grey what you going for a white wash here?"

"Yes." I say without missing a beat. I take a small sip of my beer ignoring the hateful glare he's throwing my way. Whatever shot he takes gives me two shots and he knows it.

I pot the rest of my balls with ease and unfortunately have to take a very long shot to make the black. Michael Jordan once said you miss 100 percent of the shots you don't take, so I take my shot and what do you know, white wash.

Murphy angrily throws his stick down. "Don't be a sore loser Murphy."

"Fuck you Grey."

"Sorry Murphy don't swing that way." He looks like he wants to throw down but thinks better of it and leaves.

I play a few more games and notice Kelly, Murphy's girl checking me out, however much I think or rather don't think of Murphy I'm not going anywhere near his girl. After a couple of hours and a rather good time with the guys I decide to head home just as I reach outside I hear my name. "Fuck." I mutter.

"Kelly."

"Leaving already."

"Yes."

"Stay these things get a little wild after midnight." That's precisely the reason I'm leaving.

"No, I've got somewhere else to be."

"Want company."

"No, I'm good."

"Look Chris why don't we go somewhere a little quiet for a while before you leave."

"First, it's Christian not Chris and second have a little fucking respect for yourself." She actually has the nerve to look offended and goes to slap me, not today another bitch isn't laying a finger on me. I catch her wrist and throw her hand away causing her to lose her balance and hit the floor.

"What the fuck?" Shit that's the last thing I need.

"He pushed me beca…"

"Shut up Kelly I heard you offer yourself like the two bit whore you are." She looks stunned for a minute and doesn't know where to look, it is not my problem and I continue on home.

Monday at school I hear the whispers and see furtive glances my way, this is the kind of shit I don't need, I left the party early and either Kelly or Murphy has said some shit about me. Just before first class I see a couple of the guys from the rowing team and wait for whatever bullshit it going to be thrown at me. "Hey Grey."

"Hey Max."

"Always knew you were a solid guy glad to know I wasn't wrong." I must look perplexed. "Murphy told us how Kelly tried it on and you turned her down most guys here would have taken her up on it."

"Just so you know Murphy only talked because Kelly was saying shit."

"It's alright." I see Murphy at lunch and we give each other a nod, not such an ass-wipe after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. It's very much appreciated and inspiring. **

**M Rating nothing bad just a fair bit of sex.**

**JULY 29****TH**** 2011**

When Ana started her internship with GEP she'd spend every summer with me and we'd go into work together and come home together, some weekends she'd come down from Portland and help the Seattle office even though primarily her internship was with the Portland branch.

It was during that time when the need for more with her grew, the seed was planted and it just grew but distance and time wasn't on our side GEH was still in it's infancy, yes were four years in but for where I wanted to be I still needed to work 6 days a week, most days up to 12 hours a day and Ana studied and lived in Portland.

There was that and I wasn't quiet sure what kind of love it was, I loved Ana but I couldn't differentiate between the love I'd had for her since I bumped into her and the love you have for your other half. My time in Prague changed all that.

I woke up one night in a sweat not the kind I had from my nightmares this was quiet different, I was hot and had a hard on a telephone pole would be envious off if it was capable. Thing is there was no sex in my dream we just sat there talking and I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me too. In my dream I knew it was different I loved her like you would your girlfriend, the girl you knew you were going to marry and she felt the same.

I woke up wanting to go to Portland and telling her just how much I loved her, except I didn't. Doubt and fear had taken over by the time I got back to Portland so I said nothing and when I tried I got all tongue tied.

Ana had a confidence that was unmatched by anyone I'd met, something she gives me credit for. Yes I've always believed she could do whatever she wanted and told her so, yes I always told her she had a natural beauty unmatched, yes I was always there to boast her up when she was feeling the slightest bit off, yes I always told her some guy wanted into her panties which they did.

Her level of confidence led to her grabbing my dick during dinner with my parents and Ray and I have never being happier.

"Are you ready to go to home because I am and I never want to see this place again?" She says making me laugh.

"You said that last summer and yet here you are."

"Yeah well this time I mean it."

"Okay lets go home then, you coming back to mine?"

"It's Friday where else would I be going?" I'd say the cat that got the cream smile on my face is rather apt.

This is the first weekend we've spent together since I asked Ray for Ana's hand in marriage, she wasn't kidding when she said they were going to be busy, did just about every author on their roaster have to release a book this month, my God it was unreal.

I had a few business trips as well; the one to London was the one that had Ana damn near threatening to quit because she couldn't go with me. Naturally sex has been on the back burner, hopefully after a nice relaxing day and tomorrow we can… "Are you thinking about sex?"

"You can read minds now?"

"No, but I can read your hard on." She says laughing, well more like yawning.

"Sorry I've had one for quite a while now I don't pay much attention to mini me."

"Don't be I've had my moments." I'm too afraid to ask if it means what I think it means, there's only so much I can take after so long without her.

By the time we get back to Escala Ana is fast asleep, I carry her up to our bedroom and gently lay her on the bed, I strip her out of her clothes and cover her with the duvet.

I grab a quick bite and do a little work in my office clearing my weekend; I don't want work to distract from the weekend. When I get back to the bedroom Ana is just waking up and from the noise her stomach just made she is very angry.

* * *

><p>"How was London?" We are lying in the bath with Nina Simone playing softly in the background.<p>

"I'm sure London was fine, I didn't get out of my hotel."

"You must have been busy."

"Things we thought were already hashed out, we found ourselves going over again."

"Why, did you get competition?"

"Yes a company from London also wanted in and the owner almost went that way because the rival company was based in London."

"What swung it your way?"

"The fact that I wanted to mostly use it to help third world and developing countries. The owner of the company Donald, his wife is from Ghana and it was difficult for her to talk to her family in a small village in Ghana because access to phone required a 3 hour round trip."

"Oh yeah your solar powered mobile phones."

"Yeah the moment he found out it was a done deal, we were on the same wavelength it would seem." I say yawning. Didn't realize I was that tired myself. "Baby let's get out of this bath before we both drown from exhaustion."

**DECEMBER 18****TH**** 1999**

"I'm home, where is my welcome committee."

"Elliot shut up." Ana shouts from her room, because it's no longer considered a guest room. We had some college friends of my parents over for Thanksgiving, their daughter wanted to sleep in that room, I suspect because it was next to mine. My mom quickly stepped in and told her it was Ana's. The sneaky shit tried to get Ana to sleep in a different room for a couple of days, off course Ana used it to her advantage and I had to swear to never wake her up at an ungodly hour ever again, the problem is Ana's idea of an ungodly hour is anything before 9am.

Next thing I hear is a screaming Ana, I run out my room only to find Elliot carrying Ana out of the room. "Hey bro, what up?"

"Good to have you home."

"See someone is happy to see me."

"I don't give a flying fuck." Ana screams.

"Anastasia Rose Steele." Mom says coming up the steps. "Where did you learn such language?" Ana points to Elliot. The look on his face is priceless.

"I didn't… I just got home I couldn't." Elliot protests.

"You say it all the time on the phone, how the fuck are you Ana, what the fuck is going on Ana, oh who gives a flying fuck Ana." I'm biting my cheek so hard I can taste blood. Elliot is looking at Ana as though he doesn't know who she is.

"Elliot downstairs now." My mom screams. He turns to look at Ana as he makes his way downstairs, she barely pays any attention to him and goes back to her room.

I find Elliot eating breakfast and I can't help but laugh. "I see you survived."

"Where the fuc…fudge did that come from?"

"I warned you, she damn near sold me out to that… thing during Thanksgiving." Elliot laughs.

"Mom is not happy."

"I can imagine."

A little later Ray walks into the kitchen, he takes one look at Elliot and starts laughing. Elliot releases the breath he was holding. "I know my daughter and you should have known better."

"I didn't think she will do that…say I said all that, so will you tell mom it's not true." Ray looks at him as though he has lost his mind.

"What, you want me to sell out my daughter." Ray laughs as he walks away.

"Those Steele's are a mean bunch."

"Elliot you are home." Mia comes running in to the kitchen.

"Hey, where have you been hiding?"

"I was sleeping, no school for two whole weeks."

"So you didn't hear the racket this morning." I ask.

"What racket?"

"Your brother swearing in front of Ana." My mom says walking in.

"Oh but he does that all the time." Holy shit! My mom looks murderous.

"If I hear one swear word and I mean one swear word out of you this Christmas, God help you." She grabs her cup of coffee and leaves for work, Mia knows better than to stay in the kitchen with Elliot and bolts after my mom.

"What the… heck just happen?" I believe you've been played.

"What did you do to Mia?"

"Nothing I can think off." Alright guys I've got an emergency at the office, keep an eye on the girls. If you need anything Ray is down in the boathouse. "Want to have some fun?" Elliot asks rubbing his palms together.

"Oh yeah, what do you need?"

"Just play along." Elliot bolts upstairs and storms into Ana's room where he finds Mia and Ana giggling.

"Mom and dad are gone, it's just us and we are going to have a little conversation. I'm going to tell you why should be nice to me, because you are going to need me when it finally starts to happen." Elliot sounds so creepy it's frightening.

**JULY 30****TH**** 2011**

"I know you are staring at me."

"Get up then." She says petulantly.

"This is the first weekend in sometime neither of us need to get up early. So why are you of all people up so early?"

"I'm in desperate need for you." I barely have time to register what she says when I feel her tongue invading my mouth. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining.

I roll Ana onto her back as she continues to dominate my mouth, this is going to be quick, it's been a while, I sink into her with a grunt. We stop kissing to catch our breath. "This is going to quick." Before I finish my sentence I start pounding her wet hot pussy.

"Fuck Christian… fuck me harder." I don't need to be told twice, I grind my hips into her. "Oh shit."

"Is this want you wanted?" I growl out. "Is it?" I ask again as I relentlessly ram my dick home.

"Oh God… yes…yes…" I feel her walls tighten around me.

"Cum with me." And just like that we cum moaning each others name.

Ana steps out of the shower watching me shave the last remnants of hair and shaving cream of my chin before sitting on the edge of the tub and rubs lotion over her legs. "Do you need help with that?"

"Yes, getting to my back is always tricky." She saunters over and stands on front me, I grab the bottle of lotion and pour a sizable amount straight down her back before I gently start rubbing it all over her back, down to her ass, I push my fingers gently between her cheeks and she moans a little. I get more lotion and work on her stomach and breast before working my way between her legs.

My fingers brush over her clit and she whimpers my name, I bend down and nibble on her neck and earlobes. I put a little pressure on her clit and she bucks in my hand, I look up and I notice she's watching us in the mirror. Her eyes bore into mine as I work my fingers in and out of her; I stop just before she cums. Her audible groan tells me she's not happy.

I drag her to the bedroom but before I know what's happening I'm sitting on the bed and she's straddling me. "Lie Down." She orders seductively. She leans down and kisses me feverishly; I feel her lift herself and slowly sink down on my dick. She slowly rock back and fort, the pace is tortuous. She does this, never changing the pace till I'm close.

"Do you want to eat me?" Jesus.

"Fuck yes." She gets off my dick turns her body and straddles my face, oh God yes. My tongue immediately finds its way to her core whilst her mouth finds it way to my dick. It's so much easier to eat pussy in this position, her entire pussy is in my mouth and I feast on it with great delight, I try my best not to concentrate on the magnificent blow job I'm receiving but God this is too much. We keep at it till we both cum, Ana falls limply on my body.

I gently move from under her, grip her hips and slam my dick home, after three weeks of absolutely no form of sexual contact I'm insatiable and it would appear so is she, she's rocking back on my dick just as hard as I'm ramming home. I suck on my thumb and fuck her anus while I'm gloriously stroking my dick in and out of her, her body starts shaking and I know she close, I pinch her clit hard and she detonates around me.

"I want to fuck your ass."

"Have you got any lube?" I got one the moment she said she would like to try. I get of the bed and grab one out of the bedside table.

"You sure about this, we ca..." She nods looking at my dick. It's very much engorged. She gets on all fours her face buried in the pillow and back beautifully arched. I work a generous amount of lube on to my dick; I squeeze a large amount on my fingers and work it into her anus, she already moaning.

I grip her hips and place the head of my dick at her entrance, I put a little pressure on her entrance and she tenses. "Ana baby you need to relax; I will try my best not to hurt you too much."

"Okay." She says softly.

It's going hurt but the pain is only for a beat. I slowly push the head in and stop giving her a chance to get accustomed to me.

"Fuck." She groans out. I push in a little further and pull out, then push back in till I'm all the way in.

"Christ you are tight." Fuck I'm not kidding this is snug, I'm not going to last. "Baby can I move now." She nods breathing hard; I slowly start a steady stroke. Ana's head is turned to the side her mouth open, I leaned forward and kissing her shoulders, the side of her face. Her moans and whimpering are getting loud, I can tell how turned on she is. I continue my stroke, it is tight, hot, and it is heaven I bring my hand round and find her clit. She is perfect, I increase the pace and Ana damn near comes of the bed and God what a view watching my dick disappear into that slippery and smooth hole is too much. Her shapely ass spread wide to take my dick.

"Chris…tian.. I'm cu…oh...I'm…" Whatever she was going to say gets lost as she screams the place down. I soon follow with jerky movement as I pump my load into her ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, that was hands down the best sex ever, fuck Ana thank you, thank you so much." All I get is a groan. I lay there for minute getting my breath back, when I hear her soft little snores, yeap she's out. I can't help the chuckle that leaves me.

* * *

><p>If my mom doesn't stop looking at Ana and I all teary eyed I'm going to lose my shit. I'm beginning to think I made a mistake asking in front of my parents, Ana already know something is going on, the last thing I need is everyone else suspecting something. I glare at her and she quickly diverts her eyes to the rest of the room. "Mom you okay." Mia asks, Shit.<p>

"I'm fine just happy… all my babies are grown and happy." I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. For the rest of our Sunday lunch she tries her best not to focus on Ana and I, at this point it quiet funny and I can tell Ray and dad struggling not to laugh. Abigail shoots Ray a look; he clears his throat and concentrates on his lunch.

"We need a new housekeeper." My mom says out of the blue.

"What's wrong with Mrs Thompson, she's been with us for over a decade."

"Her daughter is going to have a baby so she decided to move to Alabama to help."

"I'm going to miss her." Ana says. I noticed in the last few months she's barely been here. I guess she's been going to Alabama.

"We need someone young."

"NO." Elliot and I shout at the same time. It takes a second but the whole room crack up laughing. "Seriously we can't have another Marita incident."

Ana places her hand on the back of my neck and softly runs her finger through my hair. "I understand why you don't want a young housekeeper but what is Elliot's reason." Elliot fucking Grey will be the death of me. I shrugged my shoulders. She lifted her eyebrows at me, I starred back I'm not talking. She smirked and took a sip of her wine. She was going to use sex to get the information out of me, most men would be in for a dry spell until they talked, I was in for the opposite and I really hoped it would start when we got home, no such luck. For someone who was a virgin up until a few months ago she really knew how to use sex as a weapon. She is lightly tapping her fingers on my dick. Yeah I'm singing like a Canary.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUGUST 3****RD**** 2011**

Turns out Ana wasn't the only one wondering why Elliot had an issue with Grace hiring a young housekeeper. On the way home Kate asked Elliot if Marita came on to him as well. Poor Elliot, well not poor Elliot but he was caught out by the question and the guilty look he wore was a dead give away. Yeah she tried and he went for it.

Ana and I went back to her apartment to grab some manuscripts she needed for work the following morning, we heard Kate yelling at Elliot, in all fairness Kate knew the kind of guy she was dating. I was idiotic enough to say that out loud, when Ana said if it had been the other way round Elliot wouldn't be serious about Kate. My level of idiocy went through the roof and I responded with, damn right.

That would be the point where I do what Elliot did, sit down, shut up and take it. No not Christian Grey I kept digging my own grave and continued to dig for the entire male species.

Somehow Elliot's inability to keep his dick in his pants was affecting me, it wasn't entirely his fault. I don't argue or simple put people don't argue with me. On the extremely rare occasion it happens I always win because as it turns out I'm always right. I was right in this argument. Unfortunately society judges' woman a hell of a lot harsher than it does men; it's the way it simply is. But it didn't mean I had to be a dick about it.

And I said so and what would you know turns admitting when you are wrong isn't the end of the world something Elliot and I discovered that day when it turned out it was what we both did.

Our happiness lasted all of five minutes when we realized we'd been shut out of the bedrooms. If only it ended there… "Christian."

"Mom what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you."

"I can tell."

"What did I do, whatever it is I swear it was Elliot?" She chuckles.

"You didn't do anything; I must have called you five times before you responded."

"Sorry daydreaming."

"Good then you can take me to lunch." I know what she wants to talk about and I'd rather talk about it in the privacy and safety of my office.

"Why don't I order us some lunch and we can talk here."

"Okay I guess that's easier." She takes a sit on the couch. "You are not busy are you? Well no you are not, you were daydreaming. What were you daydreaming about?"

"Ana and I had a fight on Sunday after we got home." She suddenly looks very worried.

"Have you apologized?" My own mother automatically thinks it was my fault.

"For all you know Ana might have been in the wrong."

"We both know she wasn't so did you?" As far as my mom is concerned that girl cannot put a foot wrong.

"Yes, don't worry we are good."

"Good, have you thought of a wedding date?" I laugh.

"Mom I haven't even asked yet."

"It's a given, so you need to focus on the wedding."

"The sooner you ask the sooner I can discuss this with Ana."

"Mom I'm asking in September."

"Why the long wait."

"It's easy to forget that we just started dating."

"And whose fault is that." She mumbles. I can understand why my dad put his foot down and told her he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Mom."

"Sorry, sorry I'm just so excited."

"Excited about what?" Did I say privacy and safety of my office?

"Well I wasn't sure how you were going to react to the news about Abigail but I'm just so happy that you did. Ray deserves someone great and well Abigail barely paid attention to anything I said at Coping Together the moment her eyes landed on Ray." My mom says smoothly.

"She's absolutely lovely and you are right he deserves someone great and she couldn't be more suited for Ray." Ana is clearly happy for her father.

Frankly I'm still trying to get over my mom's rather smooth lie, technically it's not a lie but that's not what she's excited about. The moment Ana leave I'm putting my foot down about any talk of engagements or wedding. Damn near blew the whole thing.

I leave my mom and Ana in my office to attend a meeting with my Heads of Department I was meant to do it on Monday but was in too foul a mood to come to work. As though things weren't bad enough Sunday night, Monday morning Ana found out that I had José's computer wiped. I didn't do it on purpose I meant wipe any pictures of Ana and Kate on his computer, apparently a string of miscommunication lead to his entire hard drive being wiped clean.

She was right in saying the move could have made him extremely angry and could push him to do something stupid I didn't disagree his voice messages had now become damn right threatening and most of it was aimed at me thankfully.

To make things worse she doesn't believe I didn't do it on purpose and that if I gave an order people knew it was in their best interest to follow it to the letter not unless my order was vague. I don't believe I was vague, but saying I don't believe I was vague isn't saying I wasn't vague was her argument.

To my complete surprise she went to Taylor to find out what exactly my order was. I'm still not quite sure how it happened but Ana heard one of José's threats on my life, she came back to the bedroom and curled herself on my lap and wouldn't let go. That's what had me in a foul mood, leaving threats that had Ana scared for me enough to cry with worry made me glad his entire hard drive was wiped wish I could wipe a lot more than that.

I've decided to talk to Ray about this, he can reach out to Mr Rodriguez and hopefully he can talk some sense into his son, if all this is really about his computer, Barney can recovery everything with the exception of the pictures. There is no way I'm letting some creep horde intimate pictures of my future wife, then try and use them to launch his career.

**DECEMBER 18****TH**** 1999**

I'm desperately trying to control my laughter. "Oh God my sides hurt. Did you have scare them that bad, that was cruel."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one in mom's bad books."

"True."

"That was menacing."

"Boys." Oh shit, Ray doesn't look happy. The smug look on Ana and Mia's face tells me they dropped us right in it. I didn't do anything; well I didn't stop Elliot either. "Take a walk with me." We follow dutifully. The mirth in his eyes tells me his anger is for the girls benefit. "Are they watching?

"Yes." Elliot answers.

"You are going to walk back there looking as contrite as can be."

"Nice one Ray."

"Wiping the smiles off your face might be a good start." Elliot and I make every effort to stop smiling but one look at each other and we start all over again, hell even Ray can't help it.

"Dad you are supposed to be telling them off." Ana says with her hand on her hip and tapping her foot. The sight doesn't help and we start laughing even harder. "This is not over." She says as she and Mia stomp off.

"When the shit hit the fan you boys are on your own." Rays says laughing as he heads back to the boathouse.

* * *

><p>"What are you two doing?" They jump at the sound of my voice.<p>

"We have to get supplies, food, water, blankets, guns to defend ourselves and wood to board up the house." I try my best not roll my eyes, and ask why even though I have a feeling I know the answer.

"Y2K." just as I thought.

"It's just BS, don't believe any of that crap."

"The world is going to revert back to the dark ages. We have to get supplies."

"Really Ana…"

"What is going on here?"

"The girls believe all that Y2K bul…stuff." I say taking the Chinese food from my mom. "Well I'm going to enjoy my food as according to you girls this is the last time I will be eating any."

"Mia, Ana this Y2K has been blown out of proportion; we are not going to revert back to the dark ages. It's just a few computers need to be reset nothing more."

"But the new…"

"But nothing, it's just a marketing ploy. Quiet clever, come the 31st shelves will be empty."

By the time we finish polishing off the food, all the Y2K nonsense has been forgotten and we are all happily watching a movie. Ana starts looking around like a mad woman. "Has anyone seen my book?"

"Which book you have more books than Mia has clothes." And that is saying something.

"Twenty Thousands Leagues Under the Sea."

"That is such a lovely read, where did you last have it?" My mom inquires.

"In here this afternoon."

"Anyone seen Ana's book." My dad asks, there's a muttering of no's and shaking of heads. But I notice Elliot is paying particular attention to a movie he moaned about having to watch in the first place and so does Ana.

"Christian can I borrow your phone."

"Yeah sure." It looks like she's sending a text. A few seconds later Elliot's phone beeps. He answers immediately, knowing him he thought it was booty call. His face goes white and he immediately bolts out of the room. My phone goes again making Ana smile, she reads the text and gives it back to me. I read the text she exchanged with Elliot and my jaw hits the floor, I quickly delete the texts before someone asks to see my phone, that someone being Mia. Ray shakes his head and goes back to watching the movie with a smirk on his face.

"You know what my book is probably in my room." Ana says smirking. Oh this is far from over.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Please tell me you are not hiding from the girls."

"Yes I am they've got it in for me. They will be brilliant as the next Bond villain."

"Did she hear that word from you?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"How…when?"

"In London, I was watching some show when someone said. 'C U Next Tuesday.' It took me a second to work out the 'see' and the 'you' was actually the letters and…"

"I get it." I say laughing.

"You know when you get something and you say it out loud." I nod. "She walked in the moment the word left my mouth. Never crossed my mind she was going to use it against me."

"Ana is the most forgiving person I know except when it comes to her sleep and her books. You started this."

"No, no, no she did when she involved Mia."

"E let it go."

"I'm not losing to a 10 year old."

"Maybe you haven't noticed but you've already lost."

"Not unless I get some info that can even the playing field." He says waiting for me to say something.

"No, not happening, do you have any idea the shit the knows about me."

"She doesn't have to know you told me."

"That is a moot point, because whatever I tell you will have clearly come from me. Sorry but I'm not getting involved. If you know what's good for you, you

will let this go."

* * *

><p>I've been on a high for the last few days; I got a car not just any car an Audi convertible in blue. My parents insisted I needed a safe car as I will drive Ana and Mia around. Things were quiet for a week before it escalated again. I was in the kitchen having a midnight snack yesterday when I heard a bone chilling scream, I run upstairs to find Mia standing outside her bedroom screaming. After shaking her out of her fright, we discovered she had found a spider in her room. The next day at breakfast she accused Elliot, it turned into a shouting match. My dad in his element as a lawyer decided that this afternoon there will be a hearing.<p>

We are all sat in the dinning, Mia and Ana are glaring at Elliot. Ray and I are trying our best not to laugh. "Okay Mia why do you believe Elliot put the spiders in your room."

"SPIDERS! As in plural" Mia shouts.

"Try and stay on the topic Miss Grey." Oh boy we just got serious.

"When everyone came out to see what was happening Elliot was the only one who didn't come out of his room because he already knew why I was shouting."

"That is a very good point. Mr Grey have you got anything to say in your defense?"

"I didn't come out because I couldn't give a toss what she was shouting about, why would I after she lied about me to mom."

"What did she lie about?

"She accused me of using foul language all the time."

"How is that a lie?" Ana asks. Why Elliot is fighting this is beyond me, he's already lost.

"I agree Elliot we are always reprimanding you for your use of foul language. I don't see how Mia lied."

"She was in cahoots with Ana."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asks.

You heard Ana accuse me of saying the F word all the time and when mom told you, you said I did it all the time."

"I said that because it's true, I didn't know anything about you and Ana until mom mentioned it. In fact when you asked me if I heard the racket that morning what did I say?"

"You didn't know?" Elliot asks. Mia shakes her head. Elliot looks at a smirking Ana and realizes he fucked up. Mia had nothing to do with any of this.

"Mia clearly I was wrong and would like to apologize for putting spiders in your room."

"So you did put the spiders in her room." Ray and I groan at the same time, Elliot just keeps digging his grave deeper.

"Only because I th…"

"Elliot she wasn't lying and how did it escalate to spiders in Mia's room anyway." My mom asks. There's no way of answering without him telling my parents he scared the girls senseless this morning with his story about a family being gruesomely murdered in the house before we moved in and that it was haunted. Amityville house will scare most people but to take the story and use it on two little girls; yeah mom and dad won't be happy. He's clearly forgotten about that till this moment.

"Mia, Ana it's the season to be… something, so in that spirit I will like to again apologize. I'm sorry and hope we can put this behind us."

"Good Elliot." My dad says.

"Your apology will be accepted the moment we get it in writing." I'm biting the inside of my cheek so hard I can taste blood.

"You will receive it." Elliot says through gritted teeth.

"Then it's settled." My parents leave the dinning room; Elliot looks like he wants to say something but wisely shuts up.

"Did you actually think you stood a chance of winning?" Mia asks. What the… Mia and Ana high five and leave the dinning room leaving Elliot looking like a complete idiot.

"Noo." Is all he says?

"Wow you just got played… again"

**AUGUST 3****RD**** 2011**

**CARRICK**

My phone rings and I see it's Christian. "Dad you have to tell mom to stop."

"What did she do this time?" I ask even though I know.

"She turned up at the office wanting to know when the wedding will be." I can't help it I start laughing. "Dad it's not funny, Ana walked in on the conversation but thankfully mom managed to save it."

"Son your mother is just excited."

"I understand dad, but she needs to stop. I will ask when I'm good and ready. The ring isn't even done."

"Okay I will talk to your mother."

"Thanks dad." He says hanging up. I can't help the laughter that leaves me.

I walk into the kitchen and find Grace with Ray and Abigail. "Hello Cary, home a little early."

"Yes, didn't have much to do after Christian called me." Grace flinches at that.

"What did you do?" Ray asks with mirth.

"I may have…"

"You may have." I ask incredulously.

"Okay so I was hoping to get Christian to ask Ana sooner rather than later."

"And." I ask.

"Ana walked in on the conversation." Ray takes a sharp breath. "I saved it though."

"Grace he will ask when he's good and ready, hell the ring isn't ready yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"Leave the boy alone and no more talk about it."

"I can't help it."

"Well do because the more you talk about it the later he intends to ask." She whips her head round to me. "He feels Ana is too suspicious for him to pull a real surprise so he might wait a little longer." Ray hides his smile behind his beer. "One more word out of you and we might just have to wait till next year."

"Next year?" She bellows.

"His words not mine." I say leaving the kitchen before I lose it and start laughing. Hopefully this might just calm her down.

* * *

><p>"The fact that she bought it is a real surprise. I'm mean that boy is as impatient as they come, I don't even think he will last till September, the moment that ring is ready he's asking." Ray says.<p>

"I'm right there with you. Remember when Ana told us why she broke up with Mike."

"Yeah, I actually liked the kid, admittedly he was no Christian Grey but I liked him. I have to admit I was worried, with the age difference and the fact that the boy might not feel the same."

"The week he came back from Prague I knew something had changed, never imagined it was because of Ana."

"The Sunday lunch." I say laughing.

"He kept staring at her with that puppy dog look in his eyes. His eyes followed her everywhere. He looked lost when she left the room. Yeah boy was in love." Ray starts laughing hard. "Grace's dance in the kitchen." I'm right there with him.

"Never seen her so happy and nothing had happened yet. I guess I can understand her giddiness."

"Yeah." We sit on the dock happily drinking our beers. I worried about that boy to the point I thought about sending him off to military school. The day I saw him in the park with Ana was revelation. The boy in that park wasn't someone I recognized; I knew she'd be good for him. But what transpired was far more than anything I had hoped for and now he's going to marry the very girl that saved him in so many ways, how apt.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: It is finally here the proposal. I'm not completely sure about this chapter I wanted a little more time to work on it but alas I have a job that occasionally requires emergency trips and I will be gone for almost three weeks and didn't want you waiting. Hope it's not as bad as I think. **

**AUGUST 29****TH**** 2011**

"So what do you think, we can knock it down or we can renovate this if you wish." She looks a little shocked, yeah that might have something to do with the fact that I didn't tell her this was our future home.

"We?" Just as I thought.

"Yes we, so what do you think?"

"Don't think you can brush that aside Mr." I can't help but chuckle.

"Okay what do want to say?"

"Are you surprised that I'm surprised. I mean you haven't even hinted at moving in together and you spring a house, no a mansion on me. It's beautiful by the way and I'd go for renovating."

"Well you were the one that told me to stop second guessing when it came to us, so this is me not second guessing."

"I did say that didn't I."

"Yes you did."

"Can you try and not be so smug about this?" I shake my head. "I love the stairs I wonder if Ray can renovate it."

"He can, I showed him some pictures."

"Is that what you wanted to ask him?" I don't want to lie but talk about the perfect way to throw her off the scent.

"Yeah, do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"It's really beautiful; it might be a little big."

"No it's perfect Ana I intend for us to spend the rest of our lives here, you know this is the house our children will grow up in, this is the house they will drop the grand kids off so they can have a weekend to themselves."

"Okay, how long will the renovations take?"

"I don't know but Elliot will come and check it out the moment the sale is through. I didn't want him coming out in case you didn't like the house."

"It's perfect Christian right between our parents and on the Sound. Oh check out the meadow." She says running out into it.

Here I am acting like I made a decision and that was it. I am not telling her about the endless worrying she was going to say it's too soon and all that. During my endless hours of worry I soon learned not to let the fear take over, fear has stopped me from doing and saying a lot when it came to Ana and I was done. If I can't ask her to move in, how could I ask her to marry me, which quickly brought me to my senses. "Ana baby we have to go or else we are going to be late for the fundraiser." She walks towards me pouting.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to?"

"Your mother will be disappointed if we don't show."

* * *

><p>We arrive at the Fairmont for the fundraiser for my mom's hospital; the press go crazy the moment Ana and I step out of the car. As usual stupid questions ensue and we as usual ignore them but to my surprise a journalist asks a question I actually want to answer. "Mr Grey what does this fundraiser mean to you?" Ana and I walk towards the man who asked the question. "Matt Law, I run my own news sight."<p>

"Well Matt unfortunately there is a shocking number of children who are abandoned, abused and sometimes mercifully left on the doors of churches and hospitals; we can't turn them away because we don't have the money or facilities to care for them. This fundraiser means we can care for these children without worrying about funds."

"Thanks Mr Grey, Miss Steele enjoy your evening."

"Did not see that coming." Ana says surprised. Other journalist around quickly catch on and try the same tack, not that it's going to work.

The room is beautifully decorated, the tables are covered in white and gold linen, each table sits ten or eight. I see my family already at the table and we join them. "Hey guys." Elliot keeps pulling on his tie, its quiet comical.

"Bro how do you wear this monkey outfit everyday?"

"Didn't have a choice and quickly got used to it."

"Elliot you can take off the tie you don't have to wear..." My dad doesn't finish his sentence before Elliot is snatching the tie off, much to everyone's amusement.

The auction for the fundraiser is silent, there are quiet a lot of things offered by local businesses. GEH is offering a weekend trip to New York for four. A few items catch my eye and I bid on. As I'm walking back to my sit Fredrick fucking Parker gets in my way. I catch Ana laughing from the corner of my eye. "Parker what do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you received your money, you know the thre…" I had completely forgotten about that, I remember signing it over to charity.

"Yes Parker I did."

"If you want to consider using our se…"

"No." I start to walk away but he steps in my way again.

"Just think about it." I glare at him long enough for him to get the message. I heard his father threatened to take back the business if he didn't get GEH back. Guess it was true.

As the night wears on I find myself incredibly bored Ana, Kate and Mia have pretty much disappeared into the girl's bathroom, I give it another thirty minutes before I bail. Frankly I don't understand why people have to be entertained before giving, give if you want to give don't expect anything in returned.

Ten minutes into my thirty and I've had enough, I'm going to find my woman and hightail out of here. Before I round the corner I hear the annoying fucker again. "Ana." Motherfucking Parker doesn't know when to quit.

"Parker what do you want?" I smirk at her response.

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Really, I don't believe you. What do you want?"

"Would you have coffee with me sometime?"

"Why would I do that I don't like you." Wow.

"Why is that?"

"I see you have conveniently forgotten our first meeting."

"Oh." No he hasn't. Ana was sat in the reception area talking to Andrea when Parker and his father stepped out of my office. The fucker had already pissed me off in the meeting, but to then leer at Ana and make a crude comment about her legs and opening them for him, put him on my shit list for life and clearly Ana's. "I was being an idiot."

"You don't say. Where you also being an idiot at the Coping Together gala?" This I want to hear.

"Yeah I guess I was, have that coffee with me and I will make it up to you."

"I know how you can make it up to me."

"How?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Leave me the fuck alone. How is that?"

"Oh come on don't be like that."

"Do I need to get a restraining order against you, because I've told you several times to leave me alone but you don't seem to hear me?"

"No, no leave you alone, got it." He sounds panicked; a restraining order wouldn't bode well in his attempt to get GEH back. He slams right into me in his attempt to leave. "The next time I catch you trying to ask my girlfriend out again I will beat you into the ground you are standing. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good now fuck off." I watch him scurry off.

"Was that necessary."

"I don't like him, he's a little rat and I hate rats."

"I can see that. You ready to leave?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

**JANUARY 1ST 2000**

This is the last time I let Elliot talk me into going to some party with him. "You are angry."

"A word hasn't been invented for what I feel right now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't exactly plan this."

"Where were those words when she caught you?"

"I didn't apologize because I did nothing to apologize for."

"Coming to a party with one girl and fucking another isn't worth apologizing for." He's lucky he's my brother anybody else and they'd be eating my first.

"Bro… "

"Don't bro me."

"Come on I made it very clear we were just fuck buddies, she knew what she was getting into."

"I understand that, all I'm saying is the least you could have done is fucked the other girl another time, not when the one that drove us two hours to Portland isn't in the vicinity."

"I know that's why I'm apologizing."

"Really, a minute ago you had nothing to apologize for. Not how I wanted to start my year." Just then Ray pulls up and thank God because I'm ready to kill Elliot. What kind of idiot pisses off the very person he needs to get him back home?

I ignored Elliot for the better part of three days; I was still too pissed off at him and his blasé attitude about the whole thing. Naturally Ana had to intervene and get us talking again. She was right I couldn't let Elliot leave without saying goodbye at least.

"You're off." He looked surprised.

"Yeah, look Chris I am really sorry. You were right my behaviour was careless and considering everything going on that night we could have been in real danger."

"Your apology will be accepted the moment I get it in writing." I say smiling.

"Don't hold your breath." He says hugging me goodbye. He whispers a thank you to Ana before getting in his car.

We are all in the living watching some bore on TV; it takes me a minute to realize it's not possible for Ana to be playing on a phone since I have mine in hand. "Ana whose phone is that?"

"Elliot's."

"What?"

"I took it out of his pocket when he was saying goodbye."

"Ana that is…" My mom seems lost for words. Just then my phone rings, I don't recognise the number.

"Hello… hey Elliot." The whole room stops and listens. "Your phone… no… I haven't seen it… I will…. Okay." I hang up laughing.

"I will put it in the post for him… next week." My dad says laughing. "Ana Steele Lord have mercy on the poor soul that crosses you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Come here you little shit." He shouts lighting a cigarette. I know what's coming and I want to run and hide but his boot is on my stomach holding me down.<em>

"_Mama, mama." _

"_Your whore of a mother can't hear you, she should have gotten rid of you like I said but no she had do it her own way look where that got you." He flicks the ash onto my face. I lay there crying but he doesn't even look at me until he finishes his cigarette and pretends to look around for an ash tray. "I guess you will do." I start to scream the moment the cigarette comes near me and touches my chest… it doesn't burn all I feel is a warm glow all over my body._

I snap my eyes open and find Ana sitting on the bed with her small hand on my chest and tears running down her face. "I'm okay, now that you are here I'm okay." I say trying my best not to start crying." I lift the covers and she gets in with me, her head on my shoulder and her hand still on my chest. I'm really okay; with her in my life I'm really okay.

It's morning when I wake up our last weekend before school. I make my way downstairs and find my mom making breakfast. We have a housekeeper, but my mom still likes to do the cooking. "Morning mom, what's for breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"Pancakes would be great."

"Oh yeah me too." Ana says walking in.

"School isn't till tomorrow."

"I know the constant ringing on Elliot's phone woke me up. It's so loud I could hear it in your room." Just then the phone rings and Ana answers. "Sorry wrong number."

"Ana Steele I'm beginning to think Elliot was setup with the foul language debacle this Christmas."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She says looking as innocent as can be.

"Uh huh." My mom says smirking. "You guys going to the movie theatre today."

"Sure why not." I say with a mouth full of pancakes.

**SEPTEMBER 9****TH**** 2011**

Taylor pulls over just outside the park; we've spent hours here reading, talking and eating ice cream. Sitting in this park with Ana while she read to me was the first time I felt happy, I never felt I would amount to much in fact I didn't think I would see my 20th Birthday. In that moment I was more than my first four years had led me to believe. A lot has happened here and I feel it's the perfect place to take the next step in our lives.

I walk round the car and open the door for her. "Take a walk with me." I say taking her hand. We stroll to the park; I hear her sharp intake of breath when the white fairy lights come on with every step we take towards our destination. She grips my hand when she sees the luxury tent set up. The minute we step inside the back wall of the tent start showing an animation video of us, it plays out the moment we met, it's then followed by pictures and clips of us throughout the years, Christmases, Birthdays, graduations, barbecues and everything in between. Then another animation of our meeting plays but this time when I help Ana up we become adults and I get on one knee with a ring in hand.

When she turns to look at me, there I am on my knees with a ring in hand. I can see she's trying to hold back the tears. "Anastasia Rose Steele, there are no words to express just how much I love you. I am the man I am because you came into my life, in this very place I knew my life had changed as you read to me. You and I have always believed that no matter what our paths will always have crossed, but I am so fucking glad that this was how it happened. You and I are destined to be in each others life until one of us departs this world. I want to spend the rest of my life being your husband, being the man that goes to bed next to you and wakes up with you every morning, I want to be the father of your kids, I want to be the man that makes your toes curl." She blushes sniffing and trying to wipe her never ending tears.

"Will you let me be that man and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, God yes." I take the ring with shaky fingers and place it on hers, immediately lifting her up in the air making her squeal. She grips the back of my head bringing my face down to hers; our kiss is soft and sensual. "Oh Chris… oh it's beautiful, just perfect." It's a princess cut diamond set in a palladium band. The smile on her face is worth all the hassle of getting the park closed and setting this up without anyone finding out.

She looks around for the first time I while open a bottle of champagne to celebrate. The tent is covered in red roses; she picks one up and smells it. I hand her a glass of champagne. "A toast, to us."

"To us." She echoes. We relax on the rose petal covered couch and sip our champagne.

"Happy." She sighs.

"You have no idea. I suspected this was what you wanted to talk to Ray about but then when you showed me the hou…"

"Had to throw you off the scent somehow. Didn't really plan on lying to you but you asked if the house was the reason I spoke to Ray well it was the perfect opportunity."

"Your mom, I wasn't imagining her teary eye every time she looked at us."

"Unfortunately not, it didn't matter what I said she just wouldn't shut up about it." She chuckles.

"If your mom had her way we would already be married." Indeed.

"Yeah be ready to talk weddings when we get back."

"Get back."

"If I recall correctly you wanted to spend the weekend alone for your birthday. So we are going to New York for the weekend."

"Oh that's perfect but can we quickly pop in and tell everyone." Time to come clean Grey.

"If we do that Mia will turn your birthday party into an engagement party and my mom and Kate will jump on the bandwagon and well New York might just…" She's got the I knew it look.

"So you did tell Mia to throw me a birthday party."

"Love my life was on the line, I gave her my card she threw it back at me." She starts laughing hysterically at me.

"Your life was on the line, what do you think she's going to do when we bail on another party."

"I'm hoping she will be so happy with our news she will forgive us and this time she can throw a party we wouldn't miss."

"Your mom will definitely be on board with that."

"Sir, it's time to go."

"Thank you Taylor."

"And congratulations on your engagement.

"Thanks." Ana says beaming.

"Are you really happy?" I can't help it, I need to be sure.

"Christian."

"Shutting up." I run an imaginary zip across my mouth. "You are not going to make my dick shrivel up and die are you?" I ask with the most puppy dog eyes I can muster.

"No." She says laughing. "I am getting what I want and more."

"And what's that?"

"Spending the weekend with my fiancé." The grin on my face is a mile long, I know because my cheeks hurt but I don't care.

I watch Ana as she boards the GEH jet her hips swaying. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry what."

"You've known her forever stop perving." Taylor says laughing. "And wipe the drool." I'm still smiling from ear to ear.

"What were you saying?"

"I'm not comfortable with your plan."

"We want to have some fun in and we can't really do that with burly men all over us." He raises his eyebrow at me. "You know what I mean. We will keep our pa… GPS bracelet on when we leave the penthouse." The word panic alarm is something that still makes us all flinch. No one wants to recall the first time one of those bracelets went off. I have never seen Ana so… actually I have and I don't want to recall either of those times. "Taylor we will be fine stop worrying, I have some anonymity in New York."

After a little more convincing Taylor finally relents, more like I threatened to tell Gail he chose to go to New York despite my not needing him instead of spending the weekend the her. Gail understands the nature of his job but it's always nice to have the weekend with your man rather than be by your lonesome.

* * *

><p>"I have realized there's one thing I don't know about you." We are both sated having really enjoyed our first love making as an engaged couple.<p>

"I highly doubt that."

"Who was your first?" Its times like this I wish she felt a little jealousy. "Oh come on, is it anyone I know."

"Yeah."

"And."

"And nothing. Not really a conversation we should be having hours after our engagement."

"Actually being engaged is the reason I can ask and not blink." She says blinking rapidly making me laugh. "It wasn't something to write home about?" She asks laughing. My very embarrassed look doesn't help and she starts laughing even harder.

"Thanks."

"Sorry baby, it's just a fumbling Christian Grey…" And she's back to laughing her ass off. I tackle her on to the bed.

"I'll show you a fumbling Christian Grey." I say working my fingers between her legs.

"Oh Chris… oh yes."

"You love that, don't you?" I sink my dick into her before she can respond. I roll my hips causing her to whimper. God I love that sound second only to her giggle. "Tell me how much you love my fumbling." I roll my hips again.

"Baby I'm waiting."

"I love your…" I don't let her finish, I start to pound her pussy, grinding into her clit.

"Fuck… Ana…oh shit, cum for me." She cums hard, her walls suck me further in as I pump my semen into her.

By the time we arrive at the apartment it's after midnight. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes all that sex and champagne takes it out of a girl."

"Uh huh, I will see what we have, Smart mouth." She smirks at me before sauntering off to the bedroom to change. I rummage through the fridge to see what Ana would like. I need to stop smiling my face hurts.

"What do we have to eat fucker?" She says laughing.

"What?"

"If I remember correctly you called my future husband a fucker."

"Oh yeah, I can't remember the conversation but I remember saying that." She's still laughing. "That would be me then, the future husband."

"You mean fucker."

"Yeah that would make you Mrs Fucker."

"No way, I'm keeping Steele."

"You are not changing your name?" I'm trying to keep my composure.

"I don't see why I should." She can't possibly be seriously.

"You don't see why you shou…" I see her shoulders shaking and I realize she's joking. "Ana don't joke about shit like that."

"Oh come on like I wouldn't change my name, even to Mrs Fucker." I heat up some macaroni and cheese and grab a bowl of goat cheese salad and a bottle of Pinot to accompany our very late dinner.

After an extremely lazy morning, well not so lazy we didn't have sex, we decided it's time to check out New York City. We've been here a few times but business was usually the priority but we've done the touristy things.

We don't really have a place in mind we just decided to go for a walk and see where we end up.

Ten minutes into our walk I notice we are been followed. "Don't freak out but we are been followed."

"I know." She says smugly.

"I noticed him the moment we walked out of the building."

"I knew Taylor wasn't going to let us roam New York by ourselves and yet it took me ten minutes to notice."

"If you weren't so busy staring at my tits you would have seen him." Her tits look spectacular in the tank top, just the right amount of cleavage.

"I think we can lose him." I grab Ana's hand and pick up the pace a little. We start to weave in and out of people. I look back and I can't see him, meaning he can't see us, I hope. We quickly dart into a door way in an alley way and watch as our tail walks past us.

When I look back at Ana I find I'm pressed against her and I can't help myself, I grope her tits, her hands weave into my hair bringing my head down for a searing kiss. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me, I grind my dick into her and she moans into my mouth. We stop before we go too far and decide to continue with our aimless walk which is not easy with the discomfort I feel in the trouser department.

I soon notice we've really lost our tail; we stroll back to the apartment doing a bit of window shopping. If this had been Mia or Kate we'd be spending hours shopping, not Ana if she can get away with the girls doing her shopping for her she will.

We arrive back at the apartment to find a romantic dinner setting for two. The apartment is lit by candles, the balcony door is open and what is quickly becoming my signature move rose petals and vases of roses everywhere. Happy birthday love."

"Christian …this is beautiful. Thank you." Our dinner consists of creamy chicken soup, simple grilled lobster and vegetables and a dessert of crepes stuffed with fruits and maple syrup accompanied a couple of bottles of Henri Jayer Echezeaux Grand Cru.

Our weekend in New York has been the best, I am now engaged and getting married to the girl that has always being there, the one that chases my nightmares away, the one that always believed in me and made me believe I was capable of anything. Now time to go home and give the family our news.


End file.
